Contratos con letra pequeña
by Meryl Streeptease
Summary: OUTLAW QUEEN. AU. Regina Mills es una mujer demasiado importante y Robin es demasiado becario, pero hay momentos en la vida en los que necesitas demasiado tener a alguien.
1. Chapter 1

"_Mills&amp;Daughter absorbe oficialmente a Blanchard&amp;Co. convirtiéndose así en la empresa más importante del estado y una de las más importantes del país._"

Regina

Grande y en portada, adoro que saquen las buenas noticias las primeras. ¿Estoy feliz? Excesivamente. Ser Regina Mills no es un plato de buen gusto normalmente. Demasiado trabajo, demasiadas discusiones, demasiados inútiles que no saben dar órdenes, demasiadas reuniones, demasiadas fiestas a las que ni siquiera quiero ir. Dirijo la mayor empresa del estado, ahí lo pone. Desde que me casé con el idiota de Leopold, mis padres soñaban con este momento, su querida hija la mujer más importante. Lástima que no estén vivos para verlo. Reconozco que cuando él murió no me imaginaba que la inútil de Mary Margaret me vendiese algún día su parte, pero lo ha hecho. Misteriosamente, lo ha hecho. Creo que es por ese novio suyo, David, que lo último que quiere es casarse con una fría mujer de negocios. Mejor para mí.

Mientras espero a que el semáforo se ponga en verde miro a mi alrededor. Me dirijo a la nueva sede de mi empresa, el antiguo edificio de oficinas Blanchard&amp;Co. Hoy pondríamos el nuevo cartel: Mills&amp;Daughter. He de reconocer que el día que mi padre decidió añadirle el "&amp;Daughter al nombre me sentí muy agradecida, me había matado a trabajar y todo el mundo decía que no hacía nada. Me hizo directora y dueña cuando le diagnosticaron el cáncer. Me dijo que era la mejor hija que podía tener. Me pidió perdón por obligarme a casarme con Leopold Blanchard, el que por entonces era "el rey de la ciudad". Pero mi madre no. Ella no se arrepentía de nada. Siempre exigiéndome más. Pero me he convertido en la reina de la ciudad, en la reina del estado. Y algún día me convertiré en la reina del país.

Bajé del coche y Sidney enseguida me llevó el café. El que había sido todos estos años secretario general de Blanchard&amp;Co me agradeció la oportunidad que les daba a todos los empleados y la confianza por no despedir a ninguno. ¿Qué necesidad había de hacerlo ahora si ellos van a ganarse el despido solos mañana? Miro a mi todo el mundo. Mis nuevos empleados están expectantes. Creo que lo mejor será dar ya el discurso e irme a mi oficina. Este sitio aún apesta a la idiota de Mary Margaret.

Me desplomo en mi silla. ¿Cómo podía haber tanto pelota suelto? Qué panda de imbéciles. Están llamando a la puerta, espero que no sea Sidney otra vez, hoy no estoy para perritos falderos.

-Señora Mills, necesito que me ayude a seleccionar a los becarios.

-Oh, eres tú, Graham. ¿No debería hacerlo los de recursos humanos?

-Lo siento, la universidad me ha exigido que sea usted personalmente.

Graham es el hombre más atractivo de mi empresa. No es el mejor trabajador, pero a mí me trabaja bien, tenemos un vínculo... especial. Comienza a acercarse a mí.

-Al menos podemos hacerlo los dos juntos, ¿no?-me roza la boca con los labios y le agarro la camisa para besarle.-Algún día nos pillaran y tendrás que despedirme.

-Pues cuida que no nos vean y no tendré que buscarme un sustituto.

Bajé a la planta de recursos humanos. Huelo el miedo por donde paso. Solo espero que las entrevistas sean rápidas y que los de la universidad ya hayan hecho su preselección.

-¿Cuántos faltan?-pregunté, aburridísima, después de escuchar a quince paletos.

-Cinco.

-¿Y a cuántos tengo que contratar?

-Dos para este edificio y dos para el nuevo.

Suspiré. No quería contratar a ninguno. Abrí la fecha del siguiente: Robin Hood, 38 años. Este hazlo tú solo. Voy a tomarme un café. En la cafetería de enfrente saben perfectamente cómo me gusta. Y, además, es mía. No necesito más. Pero antes escucharé algo de la entrevista.

-Buenos días, señor Hood, tome asiento.-indicó Graham.-¿Le ocurre algo?

-Oh, no, es que me habían dicho que era la señora Mills quién me realizaría la entrevista.

-Ha tenido que ir a atender un asunto, enseguida volverá, pero comencemos. Dígame, ¿qué hace un hombre de su edad pidiendo unas prácticas?

-No he podido pedirlas antes. Me faltaba formación.

-Entiendo, per...

No quiero seguir escuchando tonterías. Será mejor que me vaya.

Robin

Me he despertado demasiado temprano y he sorprendido a mi novia con un desayuno. ¿Qué tiene eso de malo? Estoy nervioso por la entrevista. Por fin he conseguido aprobar todas mis asignaturas y necesito estas prácticas como sea. Incluso así podría tener alguna oportunidad para trabajar. Ahora Mills&amp;Daughter es la mejor empresa de la ciudad.

-Bueno, piensa que estará contenta.

-O se le ha subido el poder aún más a la cabeza, Marian, es la mujer más importante del estado.

-No creo que sea tan mala...

-Mis profesores me dieron una palmadita en la espalda cuando les dije que quería trabajar con ella. ¡Una palmadita!

-Bueno, cálmate. Eres un gran profesional, ninguna bruja podrá quitarte eso.

Marian es muy buena conmigo. El beso que me acaba de dar en la frente me ha relajado. Somos novios de toda la vida. Ella pudo ver como mi padre derrochó en alcohol y vicios todo el dinero para mis estudios cuando murió mi madre y me prometió que me ayudaría. Y aquí está. No me la merezco.

Mi moto hoy ruge de felicidad. Parecía decir "vas a conseguirlo". La moto. Me la regalaron los padres de Marian y Marian en mi cumpleaños. Crucé la ciudad. Por todos lados se ve el logo M&amp;D. ¿Cómo una empresa puede absorber a otra y que en lo único que se piense es en la ropa que lleva hoy la señora Mills? ¡Ha monopolizado el estado! Cada tienda, cada restaurante, cada hotel, cada bar. Todo. Todo es suyo. El parque Henry Mills, el paseo de Leopold Blanchard... ¿Cuándo pasaría de ser la Plaza Mayor a ser la Plaza Regina Mills? En el fondo puede que le tenga envidia. Ella no ha hecho nada. Casarse y ser hija de. La señorita se graduó nada más y nada menos que en Yale, con los pijos de su calaña. Todos parecen tenerle miedo. Pero yo no. Yo no le tengo miedo y pienso tratarla igual que si tuviera una jefa que solo dirigiese a tres empleados. Ella no es más que yo. Y nunca lo será.

Entro en la sala de espera y veo a diecinueve candidatos más. De pronto una señorita llamó al primero. No habían pasado ni cinco minutos cuando salió.

-Es ella.-dice.

-¿Regina Mills?-pregunta una chica, aterrada.

El primer chico asiente y se va.

Me estoy poniendo cada vez más nervioso. ¿Y si no me contrata? ¿Qué hago? ¿Cómo ayudo con los gastos de la casa? Mi pierna comienza a temblar y mi móvil vibra. Es Marian, me ha mandado un whatsapp: tranquilo, te quiero.

-Hood.

Oír mi nombre me produce un escalofrío. Me levantó y abro la puerta. Al entrar vi a un hombre, solo a un hombre, no parecía haber rastro de la señora.

-Buenos días, señor Hood, siéntese por aquí.-¿Dónde está ella? ¿Es que ni siquiera merezco que me entrevisten? Bueno, pensemos el lado positivo, seguro que él es más benévolo.-¿Le ocurre algo?

-Oh, no, es que me habían dicho que era la señora Mills quién me realizaría la entrevista.-contesto.

-Ha tenido que ir a atender un asunto, enseguida volverá, pero comencemos. Dígame, ¿qué hace un hombre de su edad pidiendo unas prácticas?

-No he podido pedirlas antes. Me faltaba formación.

Las preguntas me ponen nervioso. ¿Qué le importa a este chulo de ricachonas lo que yo haga o deje de hacer? Con su camisa de marca. Qué asco. Apuesto que sus padres son ricos y soltaron un buen pico para que trabajase aquí.

Bueno, creo que ha ido bien. El chulo de playa me ha sonreído al final, pero claro, era una sonrisa de chulo de playa. Espero que me den el puesto. No puedo permitirme fallar otra vez. No ahora.

Creo que lo mejor será que me tome un café y después paso a por Marian. La cafetería de enfrente es muy acogedora, se llama Granny's y está decorada con motivos de cuentos, me trae muy buenos recuerdos de mi infancia. Oigo a varios susurrar, el asunto urgente por el que la señora directora no ha podido entrevistarme es porque le apetecía un café. Manda huevos.

Me bajo de la moto justo en la puerta de la escuela donde trabaja mi novia. Todos sus alumnos se despiden de ella sonrientes, sé que les quiere mucho. Le encantan los niños. Le he prometido que en cuanto me contraten tendremos uno. ¿Quién es ese? Un hombre ha salido de la misma clase en la que trabaja Marian. Supongo que será el de prácticas, un tipo con suerte, le han cogido.

-¿Cómo ha ido?-me pregunta.

-No lo sé. Al principio me dijeron que me entrevistaría ella, pero luego solo lo hizo un chulo de playa, de estos niños de papá. Luego me enteré de que la gran señora Mills se había ido a tomar un café.

-No pasa nada, ya verás que van a contratarte. Vámonos a comer.

Graham

Está anocheciendo y yo sigo aquí, con Regina. ¿Si es la mujer más importante del estado por qué no lo deja para mañana? Tengo ganas de irme ya, ver a todos esos estudiantes me ha dado pena. No saben dónde se están metiendo. Cuando acabé el primero de mi promoción en Standford pensé que aspiraría a trabajar en Nueva York o en LA, pero no, me he quedado en Boston. No voy a decir que no me gusta mi trabajo, me gusta, es simplemente que aspiraba a más. A veces pienso que Regina pronto me nombrará vicepresidente o algo así. Luego me bajo de la nube.

-¿A cuántos tengo que contratar?

-A cuatro, dos para...

-Este edificio y dos para el nuevo. Veamos...-Regina comienza a mirar los curriculums como si fueran papeles inservibles.-Esta chica aquí y esta allí. Este chico me lo quedo yo y a este que se lo lleven ellos. Cojo las llaves del coche y nos vamos.

-Regina, ¿no crees que deberíamos pensarlo más?-ha levantado una ceja. No me apetece discutir y menos con ella.-No, claro que no. Pero podías mirar más a este, ha hecho una entrevista excelente.

Mi jefa coge la ficha del señor Hood y sonríe.

-¿Un becario de 38 años? Coge las llaves del coche, conduzco yo.

-¿Y cómo me voy yo luego a mi casa?

Regina levanta los hombros. Qué mujer tan egoísta. Al menos deja que me vaya en el mío. Pues no lo hace. No ya que no me deje conducir el suyo, lo cual es una locura, sino que no me deja conducir el mío. La sigo y nos montamos en ascensor. Ella me mira desafiante. Sabe que me molesta muchísimo que no me deje conducir. Y le gusta que me moleste. Está mordiéndose el labio porque sabe que eso me gusta a mí. Se gira y se los marca aún más con el pintalabios. Comienza su juego. Tardamos exactamente tres minutos en llegar al parking desde la planta en la que estamos. Me abalanzo sobre ella y comienzo a morder su boca. ¿Qué tiene esta mujer que pase lo que pase no puedo resistirme a ella? Juega con mi lengua y yo bajo las manos por sus caderas. Oh, Regina, espera que lleguemos a tu casa. Suena el ding dong que indica que estamos en nuestra parada y ella se separa. Estoy inmóvil, la quiero, la quiero ahora. Ella abre la puerta del coche y yo sigo parado en el ascensor.

-¿Piensas quedarte ahí toda la noche?

Ando rápido hacia el coche. Parece que no ha pasado nada, que no siente nada. La odio y me enciende. Qué mujer.

Conduce tranquila, sabe que no va a encontrarse a nadie. Aún no entiendo por qué no podemos hacer público que estamos juntos. Aunque a decir verdad no sé muy bien si lo estamos. Nos acostamos de vez en cuando. En su casa, siempre. Pero nunca comemos juntos o cenamos. No salimos, no vamos al cine. A veces creo que se aprovecha de mí porque soy su empleado. Pero también sé que yo no podría decirle que no aunque fuera una vagabunda. No a ella.

Cierra la puerta de su casa, se quita el abrigo y me mira, esperando a que yo me quite el mío. Lo hago y me acerco a ella. Nos miramos, de cerca, a centímetros. Respiramos agitados, noto su pecho en el mío. No puedo más. Agarro su cabeza y la atraigo hacia mí. Hoy también va a ser una noche de las nuestras, una noche en la que de nuevo sucumbo a la sensualidad de Regina Mills.


	2. Animales

**Bueno chicos, este es el segundo capítulo de un nuevo proyecto, que salió de mi aburrimiento en clase de Empresa. Espero que os guste tanto como a mí!**

**Mi otra historia (también Outlaw Queen) es "Una poderosa arma", que espero que os guste y que la sigáis también.**

**Disclaimer: ninguno de los personajes de OUAT me pertenecen ni las canciones que se nombran o se citan. **

**Zelena**

Ser la hermana secreta, mayor y abandonada de la mujer más poderosa del estado es mucho peor de lo que cualquiera pudiera pensar. Mi madre a ella la adoraba, le dio todas posibilidades que yo nunca tuve. Al principio, cuando mi padre adoptivo me dijo que yo era adoptada no me imaginé que sería tan horrible. "Me querrán ver, conocer, a lo mejor tengo hermanos, será genial", pensé entonces. Pero no. Cora me repudió nada más conocerme y la pelea entre ella y Henry Mills estuvo a punto de convertirse en el divorcio de ambos. Pero no lo hizo, tenían que guardar las formas, qué dirían de ellos. La única que pareció alegrarse fue Regina, la hija de ambos. Una chica atractiva, lista y ambiciosa. Ella estudiaba en Yale (obviamente, no iba a ir a una universidad de segunda) y se preparaba para dirigir la empresa de su padre. Yo, sin embargo, estudiaba en la universidad de Boston y gracias a una beca que me dieron por mis buenas calificaciones. Después, ella se casó con Leopold Blanchard y comenzaron a dirigir juntos las dos empresas. Cuando su padre murió, se adueñó de Mills&amp;Daughter. Cuando Leopold murió, todo el mundo pensaba que sería ella quién se quedase con Blanchard&amp;Co, pero cuál fue la sorpresa cuando se nombró a Mary Margaret, la joven e inexperta hija de Leopold y Eva Blanchard, dueña de todo. Sé que mi hermana hervió en cólera. Ahora estará feliz, ya lo ha conseguido, es la dueña de todo. Y yo soy una de sus miles de subordinadas.

Me extrañó muchísimo su llamada de hace unos días. Me pidió que fuera a su casa el sábado y así pasábamos el día juntas. Ninguna de las dos tenía más familia y es un poco lamentable que no nos veamos a menudo. Sé que ella trabaja mucho (o eso dicen, que a lo mejor solo se dedica a tomarse cafés en su súper despacho), pero también sé que no tiene ni pareja y creo que tampoco amigos. Normal, es bastante exigente con todos. Conmigo también, pero no tengo trato directo con ella. Además, como ya he dicho, nadie sabe que somos hermanas, imaginaos cómo afectaría saber que Cora Mills, la mujer de uno de los hombres más importantes del estado tiene una hija ilegítima.

Tras varias combinaciones de autobús, llego a la zona donde vive Regina. Su edificio es impresionante. Es lujoso, tiene al típico hombre uniformado en la puerta, con un montón de espejos. Saludo al portero y entro en el ascensor. No puedo subir las 22 plantas por las escaleras, además, que el ascensor me deja en la entrada de su casa.

-¿Regina?-pregunto.

-¡Zelena! Pasa.

Es la primera vez que voy a casa de mi hermana. Es preciosa. La verdad es que tiene un gusto exquisito. Y una cantidad de dinero también muy exquisita. Era el típico dúplex que sale en series como Gossip Girl. Entro cautelosa, con miedo de romper algo y que tenga que donar un riñón para pagarlo.

-Cojo mi bolso y nos vamos. ¿Has venido en coche?

-No...-no tengo coche. ¿Cómo voy a comprarlo con la miseria que me pagas.

-Mejor, aquí nunca hay aparcamiento. Vamos en el mío.

-¿A dónde?

-Es una sorpresa.-me dice sonriendo. Si pretende que vayamos a comer y paguemos cada una lo nuestro va lista.

Bajamos al parking y ella abre su maravilloso Mercedes negro. En serio, ¿cuánto dinero tiene?

-¿Qué tal la semana?-me pregunta, intentado sacar un tema de conversación.

-Bien, bueno, como siempre.-respondo. No sé de qué hablarle. No puedo quejarme de mi trabajo, a ver que le digo. Ella sonríe.-¿Vas a decirme a dónde vamos?

-No. Creo que tu semana va a mejorar mucho hoy. Pero, hablando de otra cosa, ¿dónde quieres ir luego a comer?

Tampoco sé que contestarle. ¿Al Burger King? Estamos final de mes, señora Mills, la gente a estas alturas no tiene dinero.

-Me da igual.

Vuelve a sonreír. Parece que me lee la mente y se ríe de mí.

-He pesando que tal vez podemos ir esta tarde al cementerio a ver a mamá. Hoy es, era su cumpleaños.

¿A mamá? O sea, ¿me reconoces como tu hermana? No es que me apetezca mucho ir a ver la tumba de la mujer que me abandonó, pero meh, todo sea por acercarme a la única familia que tengo.

-Hemos llegado.

Reconozco el edificio de Blanchard&amp;Co. ¿Por qué me llama un sábado para trabajar? Nos bajamos del coche y le da las llaves a un chico para que se lo aparque. Su cara de asco cuando le ha dicho que tenga cuidado con él ha sido alucinante. Subimos al que es el despacho del jefe y veo que aún pone "H. Blanchard, Director general". Entramos y veo a un montón de hombres trajeados y muchos papeles sobre la mesa.

-Siéntate, por favor.-me indica Regina.-Bueno, como sabes Mills&amp;Daughter se ha expandido y ahora este edificio y esta empresa también me pertenecen.-Asiento. ¿Qué me quieres decir con eso? ¿Quieres un pin?- Bueno. Soy humana, aunque haya muchos que duden eso, y no puedo estar en dos sitios a la vez ni dirigir dos organizaciones al mismo tiempo. ¿Sabes ya por dónde voy?

Es mentira. ¿Me está pidiendo que dirija esto? ¿Yo? Me tiemblan las piernas y pongo una sonrisa muy tonta. Por fin me siento parte de una familia, por fin siento que soy parte de algo importante.

-Con tu sonrisa veo que sí. Obviamente, el puesto de directora de esta sede conlleva un aumento de sueldo, una plaza de garaje y muchas cosas más que están redactadas en tu contrato.

No puedo ni respirar. Me levanto y abrazo a Regina. Abrazo a mi hermana pequeña. A mi gran hermana pequeña.

-Guau... está claro que te alegras.-dijo. Creo que está incómoda. Me separo y firmo casi sin leer. Nada más soltar el bolígrafo lo pienso ¿y si me está timando? Cojo el contrato y lo leo por encima. No, no me está haciendo nada malo, además, pone en letras grandes "directora".

Ella está dándose la mano con todos los presentes, agradeciéndoles su colaboración. Ninguno pensaba que fuera a ser yo quién se llevara el puesto. Un hombre negro, mayor, canoso, con una gabardina, me mira con asco. Se ve que es él quién tenía más papeletas para el puesto. Pero se ve que Regina no confía nada en él.

Salimos del edificio y a mí parece que me han puesto dos grapas en la cara.

-¿Dónde quiere comer, señora directora?

-¡Dónde quieras!-Exclamo.-¡Pero esta noche iremos a celebrarlo!

Regina me mira con cara extraña. La borrachera de hoy iba a ser considerable. No me imagino a la gran señora Mills pedo, mas me iba a encargar de que bailásemos y disfrutásemos como dos universitarias. Además, he oído por ahí que un grupo de chicos guapísimos va a tocar en mi local favorito, así que el plan está más que claro.

**Regina**

Zelena es admirablemente espontánea, cosa que a mí nunca me dejaron ser. Obviamente yo ya tenía una mesa reservada, obviamente, el camarero ya sabía lo que me tenía que servir, obviamente, yo ya sabía cuánto me iba a costar, y así, obviamente, con todo. El plan de esta noche me tiene preocupada. Durante la comida me ha advertido que va a ser ella quién escoja mi ropa, ¿estamos locos? Espero que no quiera llevarme de compras, a saber qué pensaría madre si me dejase aconsejar por ella. Aunque a decir verdad, madre debe estar revolviéndose en su tumba por lo que acabo de hacer. Ojalá se pudra aún más.

-Vamos a tu piso, necesito ver tu armario ya.

Cuando abrí las puertas de mi vestidor oí la mandíbula de Zelena caer al suelo.

-¡Dios mío! ¡Es el paraíso!

-Puedes coger lo que quieras, -ofrecí.- Aunque ahora podrás permitírtelo.

Comenzó a abrir cajones y puertas.

-¡Es alucinante!

Abrió el cajón de la lencería fina y sonrió pícaramente.

-Mmmm de esto ya hablaremos algún día.

Creo que he recuperado su confianza. O ella la mía. O ambas. Después de tres horas o más analizando cada ápice de mi pequeño trozo de cielo me obligó a ponerme lo que ella quiso, a peinarme como ella quiso y a maquillarme como, sí, como ella quiso.

-Yo me pondré esto, ¿te importa?-Negué con la cabeza.-Ya verás, nos lo pasaremos genial.

No quería desilusionarla, pero yo no puedo salir y montar un escándalo. Soy demasiado importante, demasiado conocida.

-Zelena, ¿qué vamos a hacer? Yo no pue...

-Vamos a ir a un concierto de un grupo genial. Además, el cantante está buenísimo.-Yo sonrío, no creo que esté tan bueno como Graham.-Pedimos comida china y nos vamos.

-¿Comida china?

-¿No te gusta? Bueno, pues una pizza.

-Prefiero lo de la pizza.

No me agrada ninguna de las dos ideas. Me preocupa el concierto ese. Seguro que al 80% de los presentes le molesta mi presencia, porque seguro que soy la jefa del 80% de los presentes.

-No vamos a ir en tu coche.

-¿Por qué?-le digo mientras meto las llaves del mismo en mi bolso.

-Porque te vas a coger una tan grande que no vas a poder conducir.-vuelvo a sonreír. No, querida hermana, yo me "cojo grandes", pero le haré caso.

Creo que voy demasiado provocativa. Me gusta ser provocativa, sí, pero con clase. No así.

Entramos en un local llamado "The rabbit hole" (menudo nombre y menudo antro), no he ido a un sitio así desde que era universitaria y salía con Daniel. Nada más llegar, Zelena pide dos chupitos. Creo que nadie me ha reconocido aún, afortunadamente.

-Deja de mirar a todos lados, me la suda que todos sean tus empleados y que la mayoría te odien.

-¿Lo hacen?-levanta la ceja.-Claro que lo hacen.

Ella mira a todos lados, parece buscar a alguien.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto. Ya llevo dos chupitos, no hay quién me pare.-¿A quién buscas?

-A... A nadie.

-Dímelo.-le ruego.

-Da iguaaal.

-Soy tu hermana, eso es lo que hacen las hermanas, hablar de chicos, ¿no?-Zelena sonríe. Creo que es la primera vez que la llamo así.

-Es un tipo genial, pero le importo una mierda. Él y su novia se pasean por toda la ciudad. Es una zorrita que van con la cara de buena.

-Odio a las mujeres así.-con la mano indico que nos los llenen.-¡Por las mujeres de verdad!

Nos reímos. Me lo estoy pasando bien. Las luces comienzan a bajar y cuatro chicos salen al escenario.

-¡Mira! ¡Ya empieza!

Suenan acordes de guitarra y una batería. El cantante se gira. ¡No! ¡Es Graham! Oh dios mío, que no me vea, que no me vea. Miro a mi alrededor, es imposible que me vea, no hay luces. Las canciones son buenas y pegadizas, ¿por qué nunca me dijo que tenía un grupo? Sonrío. La verdad es que se le ve aún más guapo allí arriba. Este piensa tirarse a cualquier niñata del público esta noche, seguro. A veces no sé por qué me imagino que solo soy yo. Las universitarias están creando un nuevo afluente. Qué bueno está. La canción se acaba y las luces se encienden de golpe. Me giro, instintivamente.

-Te dije que estaban buenos.-dijo riendo, Zelena.

-¡Buenas noches, chicos! ¡Muchas gracias a todos por venir! Esta noche cantaremos temas de siempre y algún que otro nuevo, ¡Esperamos que os gusten!

-¡Regina! ¡Gírate y alégrate la vista!

Me ha visto de lleno. Está empezando a cantar una canción lenta, de esas en las que bajan las luces y toca la guitarra suave. ¿He dicho ya que está muy bueno?

_Yo sólo busco  
que me tiemblen las piernas  
que seas de esas  
que nadie recomienda_

Yo sólo busco  
que nadie lo entienda  
que nos rajan por la espalda al pasar  
y nos siga la prensa...

Me está mirando. Oh dios mío, acaba de guiñarme un ojo. Sabe que estoy aquí. ¿Qué se piensa? ¿Que estoy aquí por él? Uy, que se cree que somos pareja. No, no no. Solo nos acostamos de vez en cuando. La canción acaba y desvía su mirada.

-Esta canción es nueva. No pensaba cantarla hoy, pero la escribí pensando en una chica, en una mujer. Y ya que está aquí, pues qué mejor que cantársela.-Me mira y me guiña un ojo. ¿Me ha escrito una canción?

Es muy movida, el público se levanta.

_Como vas cómo lo ves, cómo lo mueves de bien,__  
__cómeme hasta que no me quede carne ni piel,__  
__como quisiera tenerte, besarte entre la frente,__  
__amarte, en parte, porque eres todo arte.__Como si fuéramos unos animales,__  
__en cualquier parte con un plástico nos vale,__  
__que estamos solos y no hay nada que nos pare__  
__nada que nos separe.__Cómo vas, cómo lo ves, cómo lo quieres hacer,__  
__cógeme, no tengas miedo, no te voy a morder,__  
__como quisiera roerte y luego socorrerte,__  
__atarte, mojarte y luego chulearte._

-¿Cuánto hace que lo tiras?-me pregunta Zelena.

_-_¿Qué?

-Hermanita, tú lo has dicho, esto es lo que hacen las hermanas.

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

-Que ahora mismo te lo estás comiendo con la mirada. Y él te ha desnudado hace un rato.

Me estoy poniendo muy roja. Lo sé. Y las cosas que dice Graham en su canción no son las cosas que debería decirme. Sigo siendo su jefa.

-Un año, más o menos.

-Joder con la Mills...-dice riendo.-Y parecía tonta. Me quito el sombrero, está buenísimo.

_Como si fuéramos unos animales,__  
__en cualquier parte con un plástico nos vale,__  
__que estamos solos y no hay nada que nos pare__  
__nada que nos separe.__eh, cómo vas cómo lo ves,__  
__eh, cómo vas cómo lo ves,__  
__Como si fuéramos unos animales,__  
__en cualquier parte con un plástico nos vale,__  
__que estamos solos y no hay nada que nos pare__  
__nada que nos separe.__  
__Como si fuéramos unos animales,__  
__en cualquier parte con un plástico nos vale,__  
__que estamos solos y no hay nada que nos pare__  
__nada que nos separe,_  
_nada que nos separe..._

Graham y sus amigos siguen llenando el escenario. La verdad es que es un buen grupo. Y todos tienen talento. Vamos, que tampoco sé yo mucho de música, pero está bien. Hacen muchas alusiones a chicas, sexo y drogas. ¿Se drogará? Me importa poco, mientras haga su trabajo bien y lo haga bien en la cama. Creo que mi conciencia empieza a no ser mi conciencia.

-¡Y esto es todo! ¡Muchas gracias a todos! ¡Hasta otra!

Le miro. Él sigue mirándome. Me guiña el ojo y yo me muerdo el labio. No va a tirarse a una niñata del público. Me lo voy a tirar yo.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-He venido con una ami... Con mi hermana Zelena.

Se acerca para darle dos besos. Mi hermana le ha hecho un escáner general, después me ha mirado y se ha reído.

Él se acerca a mi oreja.

-Tengo que irme. ¿Vienes conmigo?

¡Qué diablos! ¡Claro que me voy con él! Lo siento, querida hermana, el instinto me llama.

-¿A dónde vamos?

-Pero si eres tú el que me ha dicho que tenía que irse.

-Porque quería irme contigo a...-se acerca a mí y pone sus dedos en mis labios. Agarro su mano. Me lo tiraba ahora mismo, aquí.

Recapacito. No puedo hacerlo. Este se va a pensar lo que no es, que lo nuestro es solo sexo. Cuando yo quiera. Él no manda. Mando yo. Así que ahora cogemos un taxi, vamos a mi casa, nos acostamos y luego que se vaya.

-Vamos a mi casa.

Suelto su mano y me meto en el taxi. Él comienza a acercarse a mí. Si el taxista nos ve, estoy perdida.

-¡Señora Mills!-el taxista parece sorprendido de verme salir de aquí a esta hora y con Graham. Lo mejor será que marque las distancias.-¿A dónde?

-Calle Mufflin, 108. Para los dos, él es mi vecino.-levanto la ceja mientras él intenta agarrar mi pierna. Chico, que no somos pareja, que nadie va a saber que me acuesto contigo. Nunca. Mi vida privada es mi vida privada. Y ya bastantes cosas tengo que hacer como para preocuparme de Graham.

Pago el taxi y cada uno nos bajamos por un lado. Nos montamos en el ascensor y él ya sabe que subiremos a mi casa, directamente. Aproxima sus manos a mi cintura. Me agarra y me empuja hacia la pared. Me besa. Me besa como si fuera la última vez. Reacciono, tarde, pero reacciono. Recorre con su lengua mi cuello. Se acerca a mi oreja y la muerde.

-Estamos solos y no hay nada que nos pare, nada que nos separe.-canta en mi oreja.

Oh dios mío, Graham. Ahora soy yo quién empujo. Él ya estaba desabrochando mi camisa, tuvo que parar. Le miro de arriba a abajo y me muerdo el labio. Llegamos a mi apartamento y me lanzo para que me coja. Mientras él sigue jugando con su lengua en mi cuello, le quito la camiseta. Oh, Graham, eres mi mejor empleado. Pasa su mano por mi espalda mientras con la otra me sujeta el culo. Mis piernas le rodean y me suelta en el piano.

De todas las partes de mi casa nunca lo había hecho en el piano. Ha estado bien. Qué digo bien, muy bien, maravilloso. Mientras se viste voy a por un vaso de agua.

-¡Hasta el lunes, Regina!

Levanto la mano y la agito. Menos mal que en ningún momento ha pensado que iba a quedarse.

* * *

**No os preocupéis, Robin sale pronto. **

**Espero vuestras reviews!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Jueves**

**Robin**

Es jueves y aún no he recibido noticias de Mills&amp;Daughter. Marian dice que siga esperando, que seguramente sea un proceso de elección complicado y tengan que medir minuciosamente cada detalle. Yo no me engaño, tengo 38 años. ¿Quién quiere un becario de 38 años? Si buscasen a alguien de mi edad cogerían a alguien con mucha experiencia, con muchos másteres y títulos de universidades pijas. Pero no creo que busquen a nadie de mi edad, buscan a alguien joven, que puedan amoldarlo como ellos quieran, como ella quiera.

Me tomo el café leyendo el periódico y hay una sección casi dedicada enteramente a la Señora Mills y su empresa. Veo que por fin ha delegado las funciones de dirección en una tal Zelena East. Seguro que es también una niña de papá que fue a Yale y que es best friend forever de Mills. Qué rabia. Cómo dan los títulos por apellidos en este mundo.

Friego los pocos platos que hay, ayer a Marian ni siquiera le dio tiempo a cenar aquí, tenía que trabajar hasta tarde, hay demasiada necesidad de personal en su escuela pero demasiada falta de dinero. Mientras estoy subiendo a poner la lavadora suena mi móvil.

-Hola.

-_Hola? Señor Hood? _

-Sí, soy yo, ¿quién me busca?

-_Mire, soy del departamento de personal de Mills&amp;Daughter y le comunico que hemos rechazado su solicitud para ser unos de los becarios._

Me lo esperaba. Al menos han tenido la decencia de llamarme para decírmelo.

-Entiendo.

-_Pero le llamaba para decirle que hemos creado un nuevo puesto de trabajo, con una remuneración más alta y para evitar procesos de selección hemos sacado su currículum._

¡Genial! Fuera lo que fuera, tenía que aceptarlo.

-Claro, por supuesto que estoy interesado.

-_¿Puede venir ahora mismo al edificio de la avenida Encantada?_

-Enseguida.

Me di la ducha más rápida de mi vida y me puse tan elegante que parecía que iba de boda. Unos pantalones chinos, color canela y una camisa negra que me regaló Marian. ¡Marian! Tenía que ponerle un whatsapp para contárselo todo. Cogí la moto y salí escopetado hacia mi nuevo trabajo.

-Hola.-dije al entrar. Había una recepción enorme y nadie me había dicho dónde tenía que ir.-Soy Robin Hood, me han llamado ustedes para un puesto de trabajo.

-Departamento de personal, planta cinco, buenos días.-el hombre ni me miró. Solo tecleaba en el ordenador con los auriculares puestos. Qué frialdad.

Subí por el ascensor. Vi a más gente allí en cinco minutos que en mi barrio un sábado noche. Todos trajeados, serios, moviéndose apresurados... Yo no quería ser así, no iba a ser así. Salgo del ascensor y veo en grande otro letrero con letras doradas Mills&amp;Daughter. Cómo le gusta a esta señora ver su nombre por todos lados.

-Hola, buenos días.-digo en la recepción de esa planta.-Soy Robin Hood, me llamaron hace un rato para un puesto de trabajo.

-Un momento enseguida le digo a qué despacho debe ir.

Otra que no me mira. ¿Pero qué le pasa a esta gente?

-Acompáñeme.

Por fin levantó la cabeza. La sigo y veo a muchísimos empleados. Veo sus caras, su estrés en los ojos. Entramos en un despacho y veo un hombre. En su placa pone "Archie Hopper: jefe de personal". Otro que cobrará millonadas.

-Señor Hood, un placer, tome asiento. Verá, los procesos de selección en esta empresa son complicados, todos estamos muy ocupados y la que más la señora Mills. La Universidad ha comenzado un nuevo proyecto con nosotros y nos ha propuesto un programa de inversión que nosotros hemos rechazado y le hemos dado un giro mucho mejor. Y usted va a ser el beneficiado.-No entiendo nada. ¿No decían que me habían rechazado como becario?- Toda la semana hemos estado hablando con sus profesores y nos han dicho que usted es el mejor de su promoción, un profesional de los pies a la cabeza, que solo le falta experiencia.-Sonrío, ¿de verdad pensaban eso de mí?-¿Y qué mejor forma de ganar experiencia que con la señora Mills?

-¿Cómo?-no sé a qué se refiere. ¿Cómo es eso de "con la señora Mills"?

-La señora Mills tiene demasiado trabajo y necesita ayuda con muchas cosas. Son demasiadas y no puede pasarse el día haciendo papeleo y el resto de empleados tampoco podemos dejar nuestras funciones. Usted será el asistente personal de Regina Mills, ¿qué le parece?

No puedo hablar. ¿Qué tipo de trabajo es este? ¿Me estás llamando tonto? No me voy a dedicar a ser el chico de los recados de la loca esa. No. No. No.

-Habrá un aumento de 400$ al mes respecto del sueldo de becario.

Ahora tenía que aceptarlo. Sí. Sí...

-Sí, acepto.

-Ha tomado usted la decisión aceptada. ¿Ha traído identificación? Nos toca hacer el papeleo, señor Hood.

Ha sido una mañana larga y aburrida. Que si firme esto, que si haga aquello, suba a ver a tal, baje a ver a cual... Y encima ahora tengo que conocer a la jefa, con Regina Mills. No me conoce. ¿Cómo contrata a un asistente sin conocerlo? Creo que está en desacuerdo con todo esto de mi ayuda, será una de esas cuarentonas prepotentes que piensa que es dios. La que me ha caído. No salgo vivo, verás tú. Salgo a la calle, necesito llamar a Marian antes de conocer a mi verdugo.

-_¿Robin?_

-¡Hola cariño! ¡Tengo una gran noticia que darte!

-_Eh, Robin, ahora no puedo hablar...-_ Noto cierta agitación en sus palabras. ¿Cómo que no puede hablar? ¡Si es la hora del almuerzo!

-Eh... Está bien, te llamo luego, adiós.

Cuelgo el teléfono. ¿Qué le pasará a esta mujer? Bueno, será algo sin importancia, una reunión, un niño que se ha caído o algo por el estilo. Vuelvo dentro y veo a Archie Hopper esperándome.

-Bueno, señor Hood, ha llegado el momento, la señora Mills le recibirá ahora.

Subimos a la última planta y unas puertas inmensas dan la bienvenida con un letrero que pone

"Regina Mills" en dorado. Al entrar en su despacho percibí un suave y elegante olor a manzanas. La decoración era exquisita y carísima. ¿Veía a la señora? No. En realidad no sabía cómo era de alta, ni de que color tenía los ojos, ni detalles sobre ella. Sabía que era morena, elegante y rica. Lo que se ve en los periódicos.

-Señora Mills, el señor Hood.

-Está bien, Archie, puede retirarse.

Su voz era fría, grave, seria. Me iba a quedar a solas con ella y estaba empezando a sudar de los nervios. El tipo este ha salido que echaba chispas. Bueno, Robin, tú tranquilo, estás contratado, no puede ser tan mala, solo es una mujer, como otra cualquiera, es una persona normal, cálmate.

Pero se ha dado la vuelta y no puedo estar tranquilo nunca más. ¿De verdad es tan atractiva? Es morena, con una melena corta y lisa. Sus ojos, grandes, son marrones, un marrón profundo e intimidante. Y su boca, una preciosa boca que parece dibujada por Dios. Tiene una figura perfecta. Lleva un vestido negro que le queda como un guante. Oh, Regina Mills, creo que tus empleados te odian porque no pueden tenerte. A mí, en cambio, eso no va a pasarme, por muy guapa y atractiva que seas, por muy buena que estés, no voy a sucumbir y no te voy a odiar. Porque no te voy a desear.

-Buenas tardes, señor Hood.

-Buenas tardes, señora Mills.

-Es usted mi nuevo asistente personal o el puesto ese que la universidad ha mandado que cree. Tu tarea se basa en hacer todo lo que yo diga. Desde revisarme unos impresos hasta traerme un café.-Asiento con la cabeza. A ella no le gusta para nada que yo esté aquí, está confirmado.-Mañana traerán su mesa que estará al lado de la de mi secretaria y podrá empezar a trabajar. Señor Hood, soy una persona muy exigente, no hubiera llegado a ser quién soy sin serlo y le exijo a los demás que también lo sean. ¿Me explico?-Vuelvo a asentir.-Tampoco soporto a la gente callada y que no tiene agallas a decirme ni siquiera hola. Aunque como ve, estoy rodeada de gente sin agallas. Espero de usted que, dentro de su posición y la mía, podamos llegar a tener una confianza que le permita darme opiniones. Siempre que yo se las pida.

-No la decepcionaré.

Ella tiende su mano y yo la tomo. Sus manos son suaves y, al igual que todo su discurso, frío.

-Eso espero.-contesta, mirándome a los ojos.-¿Está seguro de que no nos hemos visto antes?

-No creo que pudiera olvidarlo.-contesto. Pero, ¿qué mierda de respuesta es esa? Suelto su mano y noto mi móvil vibrar. ¡Ahora no joder, es mi jefa!-Hasta mañana entonces.

-Hasta mañana.

Salgo y contesto, al menos ahora puedo hablar con Marian.

**Regina**

¿Se puede saber qué me ha pasado? ¿Por qué le he dado la mano y le he dicho que quiero saber su opinión en cosas? Por dios, si este hombre parece que ha salido del campo, si es que huele a bosque, por favor. A la mínima lo echo y la universidad me oye por hacerme perder el tiempo. ¡Un asistente! ¡Yo! ¡Regina Mills! Qué manera de hacerme gastar dinero. Lo mejor será que llame a Zelena para ver cómo van las cosas por allí.

-Belle, ponme con la directora de sede.

-_Ahora mismo, señora._

_-Hola hermanita._

-No me llames así que cualquiera puede oírte.

-_Vale, perdóname, ¿qué te pasa?_

-¿Qué tal tu primer día?

-¡_Estresante! Yo no sé cómo puedes con esto, Regina, todo son quejas, planes, llamadas, pagos, reuniones, ¿estás segura de que soy la más indicada?_

Me río. Me recuerda a mí el primer día que padre me dejó al cargo. Fue uno de los peores días de mi vida, pero cuando me dijo que estaba orgullosa de mí fue el mejor.

-Te acostumbrarás, nadie lo clava el primer día.-le digo intentando dar ánimos.- Lo harás bien, las dos salimos a Cora.

-_Si tú lo dices... ¡Bueno! Y cuéntame, ¿qué tal con tu yogurín?_

-No es momento de hablar de eso. Y no es nada mío, solo pasan cosas de vez en cuando y sin compromiso de nada, ¿entendido? Mañana quedamos allí para comer, ¿quieres?

-_¡Si por favor!_

-Y te presento a mi nuevo asistente personal, que tiene pinta de ser tu tipo.

_-¡No lo dudes!¡Hasta mañana!_

Mi hermana es una cabecita loca. Anda que preguntarme si me gusta Graham. Me gusta, me pone. Pero ya.

Anochece y mis empleados comienzan a irse. Ojalá pudiera hacer yo lo mismo, pero no, tengo que acabar el contrato con los clientes de Pekín y mandárselo esta misma noche, no puedo perder esto, incluso iría si hace falta. Un socio comercial en Asia es lo que necesito para empezar el ascenso al trono del país.

Lo reviso todo y a las diez me levanto para mandar el fax. ¡Qué hambre! Ya ni siquiera me dará tiempo a ir al gimnasio. Como siga así voy a tener que venir al trabajo rodando de lo gorda que me voy a poner. No, Regina, este fin de semana te matas corriendo si hace falta. Graham sigue aquí, somos los únicos que quedamos. Pobrecito, siempre se queda hasta tarde porque le dejo entrar más tarde. Dice que así tiene excusa para que le acerque a casa. A mi casa. Me ve pasar y me guiña un ojo. Mando el fax y entro en su despacho.

-Tú nunca te cansas, ¿no?

-¿Se va ya, señora Mills?

-Sí.

-Déjeme que la acompañe al garaje, tengo allí mi coche.

Mentira, no lo tiene porque se viene en taxi todos los días. Pero asiento y hago el paripé. Nos montamos en el ascensor y se acerca. ¿Por qué siempre empieza en el ascensor? Con el beso que me está dando no sé si quiere o no ir a mi casa, parece que quiere que terminemos en el asiento de atrás de mi coche. Cosa que nunca pasará.

-Para.

Pero no lo hace.

-¡Espera que lleguemos a casa!

Le empujo y él me mira desconcertado.

-Además, ahora tendremos que tener más cuidad, mi asistente personal será mi sombra. Y no quiero que nadie se entere de esto, ya tengo bastante con el numerito del bar.

-¿No te gustó mi canción? La escribí en tu casa mientras dormías.

Me acerco a él enfurecida.

-¡¿Tus amigos saben que nos acostamos?!

-No, no, tranquila. Creen que es para Em... Para otra chica.

-Ah... que te acuestas con otra, ya me quedo más tranquila.

-No, Regina, no.-me mira a los ojos y no me besa, solo se queda ahí, mirándome.-Puede que no tengamos nada serio, que tú no me quieras, que solo sea el que te calienta la cama, pero no voy a engañarte. No sería capaz de hacerte algo así. No a una mujer como tú. No a ti.

Bueno, al menos sabe lo que hay. Nos montamos en el coche y me acaricia la pierna mientras conduzco. Después de lo que me ha dicho me siento muy afortunada. ¿Y si me quiere? No creo. Nadie me quiere ni me querrá nunca. Lo sé, no pasa nada.

Por fin se abre el ascensor y entramos en mi casa. Tiro el bolso al sofá y me quito el abrigo. No tardo ni dos segundos en descalzarme y se abalanza sobre mí. Doy un salto y dejo que me deje cogida a la cama mientras me recorre el cuello con la lengua e intenta desabrocharme el sujetador con una mano. Lo consigue sin problemas. Me tira, me tumba y va abriendo poco a poco su camisa mientras yo yazco boca arriba, mordiéndome los labios, deseando que se tumbe sobre mí. Cuando se queda en calzoncillos todo mi ser arde. Sigo sola, sin nada más que mis medias y mis bragas mirándole. ¡Deja de mirarme ya joder! No puedo más, me levanto y le empujo hasta la pared. Vuelvo a saltar y él vuelve a cogerme. Por fin, camina hacia la cama y nos caemos los dos. Recorre mis pezones con la lengua. Noto su miembro, duro, en mi pierna. Le quito los calzoncillos y él comienza a bajar, con su boca, por mi barriga. Noto su nariz sobre mí, Graham, no me hagas esto. Y me recorre con sus dedos. Por fin, me deja desnuda, a su merced. Vuelve a meter su boca entre mis piernas. Suspiro. Gimo.

-Graham...

Esa maldita lengua. No para. Se mueve, me rodea, me excita. De repente, se levanta y vuelve a mi cuello. Entonces, noto como su miembro se introduce en mí, poco a poco, sin prisas.

-Vamos, nena.

Empieza a moverse, empieza a coger ritmo. Me agarra el culo y no deja de entrar y salir. No puedo dejar de gemir. Y cuando llegué al orgasmo, le besé como si fuera el único hombre en la tierra. Él me mordió el labio y me miró.

-No puedo engañarte porque no encontraré a nadie mejor que tú. Nunca.-me dijo en un susurro cuando se tumbó.

Sonreí. Soy buena. Pero sigo pensando que podría ser mejor. Podría ser mejor si nos quisiéramos. Pero nunca lo haremos, nunca podré amar a nadie más. Ni nadie me amará a mí.


	4. Paradise

**Robin**

El día a día es estresante. Llamadas por aquí, reuniones por allá, comidas, cenas... Llevo una semana trabajando para Regina (aunque la universidad especifique que trabajo _con _ella, todo mentira) y no sé cómo es capaz de hacer todo esto. Ahora entiendo por qué nos quiere matar a todos.

Mientras espero a que me sirvan el café que le tengo que subir antes de que ella llego, pienso en si Regina tendrá vida. No, a ver, que no se me malinterprete. Sé que tiene un hijo en un internado en Europa (apuesto que el hijo la odia por eso) pero, tendrá a alguien... ¿a algún novio o amante? Es una mujer atractiva, muy atractiva. Me sorprende que las revistas y programas del corazón no se pasen todo el día detrás de ella. Por el grupo de whatsapp de mis compañeros no hacen más que meterse con ella: que si la bruja esto, que si lo otro, que si parece que viven en la película "El diablo viste de Prada", que a ver cuándo le echan un buen polvo para que se calle... Entonces el pesado de Sidney Mirrow sale a defenderla, hay que ser pelota.

Subo las escaleras y coloco el café en su mesa, justo al lado del teclado de su mac. Al menos en su empresa no repara en gastos, la tecnología que nos ofrece es maravillosa. Nada más salir sentarme en mi sitio, oigo el pitido del ascensor y sus tacones, buenos días, mundo.

-Señora, a primera hora tiene una cita con Londres. A las doce tiene que estar en "Hola" para su entrevista, a las dos a quedado a comer con la señora...

-¿A las doce tengo que estar dónde para qué?-pregunto muy sorprendida.

-Su entrevista con "Hola", le pregunté si...

-¡Yo no concedo entrevistas! ¡Nunca lo hago! ¡Y nunca lo haré! ¡Cancelala!-chilló enfurecida.

-No... No puedo, señora.

Va a despedirme. Veo fuego en su mirada. ¡Pero si ella me dijo que sí! ¿Qué narices le pasa a esta?

-Arréglalo como sea, no voy a hacerlo.-concluyó, mirándome a los ojos, intimidándome, amenazándome.

Menudo marrón. Esa revista ya tenía maquetadas no sé cuántas páginas solo para ella, hoy con la entrevista y el sábado con las fotos en su casa. ¡Iba a salir en la portada! Agarré el teléfono y llamé apresurado.

-Mire, soy Hood, llamo de parte de la señora Mills, lamento comunicarles que no va a poder realizar la entrevista debido a motivos personales.

-Oh, espere, le paso con mi superior, es un tema delicado, ¿sabe?

Un tema delicado, de esta me despiden. O me matan.

-Buenos días, señor Hood.

-Hola, mire, le llamo porque la señora...

-Dígale a la señora Mills que el contrato está firmado y que cualquier incumplimiento del mismo me obligará a llevarla a los tribunales y que eso hará que salga en más revistas. ¿De verdad piensa que podrá deshacerse de mí tan fácilmente? He conseguido un artículo de la mujer de moda. No voy a rendirme.

-Pero...

-Sin peros. Le dejaré una semana porque me ha caído usted bien, pero el lunes la quiero aquí. Gracias, señor Hood.

Y colgó. No tengo ni idea de con quién he hablado, pero era un auténtico idiota. ¿Y qué hago yo? Lo mejor será decírselo cuando estemos los dos solos, y pueda hablar con ella, con la persona que es, no con mi jefa. Porque seguro que no son motivos laborales lo que hace que no quiera participar en esto.

-Hola Robin, ¿qué tal el fin de semana?

Graham ha subido a ver a la señora. ¿Soy yo o este entra más tarde que los demás?

-Corto.-bromeo.-¿Y tú?

-Igual. Oye, ¿está aquí?

-Sí, pero ten cuidado, creo que viene de mal humor.

Él sonríe y entra. Es un chaval simpático. Y tiene a todas loquitas, sin excepciones. Bueno, supongo que la excepción será Regina Mills, que no creo que vaya detrás de un yogurín, ella es la mujer de hielo.

Suena el teléfono.

-Espero que haya solucionado el problemilla con la revista.-es ella.

-Claro, mmm tiene libre la mañana a partir de las doce.

-Perfecto. A partir de esa hora no quiero visitas o llamadas, tengo cosas que hacer.

Sin verla, sé que está poniendo la sonrisa de victoria que pone cuando firma un contrato o derrota a un cliente. A ver cómo le digo que no lo he arreglado.

Cuando los dos salen del despacho dirección a la sala de conferencias, me excuso y pido hablar con el tal Graham este, parece que se lleva bien con la señora Mills, espero que me ayude. Le cuento mi problema, suavizándolo un poco y recalcando siempre que ella me dijo que sí, porque me lo dijo, ¡de verdad!

-Robin, ¿puedo llamarte así? No soy el más indicado y no sé bien qué me estás pidiendo, pero yo no intentaría ablandarla para conseguir nada. Nunca se ablandará, es como dar golpes contra un muro de hielo. Tienes que llamar a la revista.

-Pero ellos también lo son.-contesté preocupado.-Habla tú con ella, por favor.

-¿Yo? ¿Y por qué iba a hacerme caso a mí?-de pronto, se alteró. Se molestó al pedírselo.

-Solo lo había pensado porque llevas más tiempo trabajando aquí... Siento si te he ofendido...-¿Qué bicho le ha picado a este?

-Oh...-salió de ese estado de nervios.-Bueno... en ese caso... Mira, píllala de buenas, dile que es una buena oportunidad para promocionar su negocio. Que vale, que no necesita más promoción de la que ya tiene, pero la salud y el futuro de Mills&amp;Daughter es lo único que le importa.

¿Por qué nadie apoya mi idea de que se promocione ella?

A las doce en punto Regina Mills entra en su despacho y me recuerda que nada de llamadas ni de visitas. Qué señora tan exigente, por favor, que con una me entero.

Pero a las doce y media me llaman desde Los Ángeles exigiendo hablar con Mills. Y que si no, se niegan a firmar con nosotros y adiós al contrato con Sony Pictures. ¿Qué hago? A la quinta vez que les explico que ella no puede ponerse, ellos están a punto de colgarme. Si pierdo esto me despide, pero si entro, me despide. Me arriesgo, voy a entrar.

Llamo despacito y la oigo medio gritar enfadada.

-¿Crees qué puedes hablarme así? ¡Escúchame! ¡Estás allí porque es lo mejor para ti! ¿Qué sabrán los estúpidos de tus amigos mediocres? ¡Yo misma estudié allí!

-Señora...

-¡¿Qué pasa ahora?!-chilló.

-So...Sony Pictures que dicen que sino hablan con usted no firman...

-Pásemelos por la línea dos.-respondió más calmada.-Cierre la puerta, señor Hood.

Al cerrar seguí escuchándola.

-Me tengo que ir, pero esta conversación no se ha acabado, ¿me oyes? ¡Ningún hijo mío va a heredar todo esto sin haber estudiado en el mejor colegio de Inglaterra!

Coge el teléfono y cambia el tono por completo. Creo que tienen razón en eso de que es imposible convencerla de algo, ni siquiera su hijo puede. Estoy frito.

Cae la tarde y las farolas comienzan a encederse mientras yo sigo aquí, currando. Al parecer Singapur necesita hablar con Mills. Y tengo que estar yo para transcribir toda la conversación. Y luego tenemos que empezar a expandirnos (aún más). Mills quiere llegar a España. A las siete y media, tal y como me dijo, la llamo.

-Pase.

-¿Ha empezado ya la conferencia con los asiáticos?

-No, siéntese, quería hablar con usted de algo.-parece humana, a mí me lo parece. No es como la pintan. Aunque la haya oído gritar, a mí me parece una mujer, una mujer normal y corriente. No creo que tengamos que temerla, solo respetarla.-Esta mañana, a mediodía, sé que...

-No tiene que explicarme nada de su vida privada. Solo soy su asistente.-me mira sorprendida. ¿De veras esperaba que me interesase? ¿O que buscase un chantaje? La noto confusa.-La relación con su hijo es su relación con su hijo. No la mía, no afecta en mi trabajo.

-Eso espero...-resopló.

Ahora es el momento. Ella es humana, vamos, échale narices, Hood.

-Una cosa, señora Mills, verá, antes, con lo de la revista...

-Me mintió.-respondió serena.

-No, no, no.-¿Qué haces por qué lo niegas? ¿Por qué lo sabe?-Qué digo, sí. Pe...

-Gold, el dueño de la revista me ha telefoneado a mi móvil para decirme que se alegra muchísimo de que dé el paso, ya buscaré yo la manera de evitarlo. Señor Hood, voy a hacer una excepción con usted por esta vez, pero ha sido su primer strike. Le advierto que a mí no me gusta mucho el baseball, así que voy a asumir que es al segundo cuando un jugador se va fuera, ¿lo ha entendido?

-¿Y por qué no lo hace?-me atrevo a decir.

-¿Perdón?

-¿Por qué no hace la entrevista? ¿Por qué no ocupa diez páginas de una revista? ¿Por qué no sonríe en la portada?

-Porque no es elegante, soy una mujer de negocios, no una actriz barata que vende su vida privada.

-¡Por eso! No tiene que dar mil entrevistas, solo una. Tiene que conceder la entrevista. Además, seguro que ayuda a un montón de niñas, seguro que hace que un montón de niñas quieran ser como usted.

-Nadie quiere ser como yo.-responde, tajante, mirando sus papeles.

-¿Cómo que no? ¡Yo quiero ser como usted!

Levanta la mirada y se queda mirándome fíjamente.

-¿Cómo crees que soy?

-Inteligente, ambiciosa, trabajadora, firme... valiente.

-¿Valiente?

-¡Claro que es valiente! Lo poco que sé es que se casó con un hombre que tenía no sé cuántos años más que usted y una hija. Cuando ese hombre muere, consigue sacar adelante a la hija, quién, permítame ser tan franco, heredó la empresa en la que usted trabajó codo con codo junto a su marido. Y mientras, lanzaba Mills&amp;Daughter a las estrellas. Y ahora tiene a un hijo al que le grita, pero al que estoy seguro que quiere muchísimo... Es usted increíble.

¿Acabo de conseguir que Regina Mills se sonroje? ¡Sí! ¡Y está sonriendo!

-Y si pone usted esa sonrisa ante la cámara, no tiene más que decir.-concluyo.

Es más humana que todos los que trabajamos aquí juntos. Sus ojos están brillando. No me había dado cuenta de lo guapísima que es. Sus ojos, chocolate, me miran, y sus labios, rojos, como las manzanas de blancanieves, no dejan de sonreír.

-Voy a hacerlo.-susurró.-Se van a enterar de quién es Regina Mills.

-¡Por supuesto!

Sin darme cuenta, tengo su mano agarrada. Es suave. Regina Mills es suave. Yo también la miro a los ojos. De pronto, suena la puerta y ella se sobresalta.

-Regina nos va...-es Graham, el yogurín de antes. La ha llamado Regina, que conste.-Señora Mills, hasta mañana.

Ella me ha soltado y se ha puesto muy roja, esta vez sí que está roja.

-Hasta mañana.

Creo que se me ha escapado una sonrisita. Al final creo que Graham sí que va a ser irresistible para todas...

-O quita esa ridícula cara o no dejo que aprenda cómo se llega a un acuerdo con una empresa asiática.-me dice, esta vez muy seria.

No acabamos hasta las 10. Qué pesados. Y no sabía que Regina Mills pudiera ser tan persuasiva. Creo que deberían haberla grabado para hacer una clase magistral. Qué grandeza, qué salidas, qué contestaciones. Parecía que tenía la ley a un lado y a otro los datos de las bolsas de todas las capitales del mundo. No mentí antes cuando dije que quiero ser como ella, lo quiero ser.

-¿Tiene coche?

-No.-justo hoy Marian me ha traído. Qué casualidad.

-Vamos, le acerco.

Bajamos al garaje y solo queda un coche, un fabuloso mercedes de color negro en una plaza con un fabuloso reservado. Me monto en el vehículo y descubro que huele a manzana. Esta mujer desprende un maravilloso olor a manzanas. ¿Tendrá un manzano en su casa?

Indico más o menos por dónde vivo, intentando explicarle que no necesito que me lleve, y se produce un incómodo silencio.

-Al señor Hustman se le ha estropeado el coche y por eso había ido para que le acercase.

-De nuevo, no tiene que darme explicaciones.

-Quiero darlas. No busco que se expanda un rumor más sobre mí en mi propia empresa. Ya tengo bastante con el que dice que maté a mi marido y me bebí su sangre.

Vuelve a producirse un silencio incómodo. Menos mal que ella también se ha dado cuenta y enciende la radio. Coldplay. Robin, tú solo escucha:

_When she was just a girl,__  
__She expected the world,__  
__But it flew away from her reach,__  
__So she ran away in her sleep.___

_Dreamed of para-para-paradise,__  
__Para-para-paradise,__  
__Para-para-paradise,__  
__Every time she closed her eyes.___

_When she was just a girl,__  
__She expected the world,__  
__But it flew away from her reach,__  
__And bullets catch in her teeth.__  
__Life goes on,__  
__It gets so heavy,__  
__The wheel breaks the butterfly.__  
__Every tear, a waterfall.__  
__In the night, the stormy night,__  
__She closed her eyes.__  
__In the night,__  
__The stormy night,__  
__Away she flied.___

_I dream of para-para-paradise,__  
__Para-para-paradise,__  
__Para-para-paradise,__  
_

-¿Usted era como esa niña?

-¿Qué niña?

-La de la canción, la que soñaba con su paraíso.

-Creo que todos lo hacíamos.

-¿Lo ha conseguido?

-Señor Hood, ¿a qué viene esa pregunta?

-No sé, creo que es interesante saber si usted, que es la mujer más importante del estado, considera que es el paraíso.

-Creo que usted y yo tenemos distintas definiciones de paraíso. ¿Es esta su calle?

-Sí...

Salvada por la campana.

Me acuesto junto a Marian y comienzo a pensar en Regina. ¿Cuál será su definición de paraíso? ¿Y por qué se gritaba con su hijo esta mañana? ¿Y por qué se ha sonrojado tanto cuando le he dicho que es valiente? Oh, Mills, necesito responder a todo esto. 


	5. La vie en rose

**Chicos! Espero que os esté gustando lo poco que llevo de este fic, como os habréis dado cuenta intento poner una canción en cada capítulo, me parecía interesante.**

**Espero vuestras reviews!**

**Disclaimer: los personajes y canciones que aquí aparecen no me pertenecen.**

* * *

**La vie en rose**

**Regina**

Hood tiene razón, Regina, tienes que hacerlo. Vamos, levántate. Vas a comerte el mundo. Primero la entrevista y luego las fotos, al menos has conseguido que solo te hagan perder un día, que ya es ganar mucho. Hay que evitar todas las preguntas sobre Henry y sobre tu situación sentimental, ese es el objetivo principal. Además, que ni yo misma sé mi situación sentimental. ¿Qué tengo? ¿Un director de marketing con derecho a roce? Lo peor es que Hood lo sabe. Sé que lo sabe. Tengo que conseguir callarle como sea.

Me levanto y me sirvo el café. Me gustan los sábados. Suelo trabajar un rato en casa y después me voy al campo, a mi lago, con mi caballo. Pero no, hoy tengo que hacerme las fotos para el idiota de Gold. Por favor que no se entere de lo de mi casa de campo. Que todavía me hace ir.

Colgado de la puerta del vestidor leo todo lo que me tengo que poner. Pero, ¿cuántas veces me tengo que cambiar? ¿Es una entrevista o un catálogo de la nueva temporada? Me han pedido que no me maquille (qué vergüenza que puedan verme así, con la cara recién lavada). Me lavo la cara y me meto en la ducha. El día pinta largo. Salgo y me embadurno en todas y cada una de las cremas carísimas que tengo. No sé si me harán algo o no, pero huelen extremadamente bien y tengo la piel como hace veinte años. Mírate al espejo, venga, eres una diosa, dilo "soy una diosa". No, no puedo decirlo. Tengo más de cuarenta años, estoy sola y mi hijo me odia. ¿Algo más?

Oigo el sonido del ascensor y bajo en albornoz, ¿ya están aquí? Espero que sea Zelena, creo que la necesito aquí.

-¿Hood?-pregunto, sorprendida al verle ahí plantado.

-Hola, señora Mills.

-¿Qué... Qué haces aquí? ¿Qué haces en mi casa?

-Bueeeno mi prometida pasa hoy de mí por no sé qué reunión para no sé qué y no tenía nada que hacer.

-¿Tú mejor plan es venir a ver cómo me humillan?

-Mi mejor plan es ver como acabas con ellos.

Sonrío. ¿Por qué confía tanto en mí? ¿Por qué soy su "ídolo"?

-Señora Mills...

-¿Sí?

-Se le ha abierto el albornoz...

Me ruborizo a más no poder. Este idiota me acaba de ver en ropa interior. Preciosa y carísima, sí, pero ropa interior. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba así? Por favor qué vergüenza, empiezo bien... De nuevo suena el ascensor y bajo, esta vez vestida, es Zelena.

-Oh, gracias a Dios que estás aquí.-digo, sin acordarme de que Hood no tiene ni idea de quién es.

-Como cuando vengan te vean con esa pinta de ejecutiva frustrada se van a reír de ti.

-No me han dicho qué tengo que ponerme para la entrevista...

-Parte uno, según pone aquí son las fotos para aprovechar bien la luz y luego te hacen las preguntitas. ¿Sabes? Así que sube a ponerte el traje que te han dicho.

-¿Cuál de todos?

-El conjunto uno. ¿De verdad estudiaste en Yale?-me pregunta mientras subo resignada.-¡Y no te abroches el último botón de la camisa!-me chilla.

-¡No voy a confiarte mi vestuario!

-¿Quieres que te recuerde cómo acabó la última vez que te elegí ropa?

Y de esto va tener hermanas, espérate a que yo sepa quién es el tipo que le gusta.

-¿Hola?-pregunta Hood, que había ido a beber a la cocina.

-¡Hola!-le contesta.-¿Reggie este es tu asistente? ¡Anda que tienes mal ojo! ¡Con razón no lo trajiste a la comida, lo querías para ti sola!

Zelena cállate por favor.

-Sí, soy su asistente, Robin Hood. ¿Y usted es...?

-Zelena, soy la... Soy la directora del edificio Blanchard&amp;Co.

-¡Es mi hermana, Hood!-chillo.

-Encantado.

-Robin Hood. Es un nombre con gracia, con chispa. Me caes bien.

Otro sonido de ascensor, esta vez sí que es Gold y toda su gente. Bajo y les presento.

-Señor Gold.

-Señora Mills.

-Mire, este es mi asistente, el señor Hood y esta es mi amiga Zelena.

-Creo que ya tengo el placer de conocer a su amiga Zelena, ¿cierto?

Mi hermana está totalmente paralizada.

-Sí...-dice.

-Vaya, señora Mills, no pensaba que usted fuera tan...-me mira de arriba abajo.

-¿Qué?

-Tan de portada.

Sonrío. Creo que el idiota este me acaba de dar la chispa que necesitaba.

-Se lo dije.-me susurró Hood.

-Si me disculpan, voy a supervisar el trabajo de mis chicos, hoy todo ha de salir perfecto.

El señor Gold se retira y yo miro a mi hermana.

-¿Qué te pasa que parece que has visto a un fantasma?

-Es él...

-¿Quién?

-¡El hombre del que te hablé! ¡El que pasea con la zorrita!

-¡¿Es Gold?!

-Sí... Ay, Reggie no me mires así... Me estás haciendo sentir mal...

-Creo que no puedes decirme nada más en un año o más.

-¿Que no puedo picarte? Estás tú que sí.

-Señoras, sigo delante.-interrumpió Hood.-Y creo que no quiero saber todo esto...

-Pues ve a ver qué hacen.-le respondió mi hermana. Él se retira y me sienta.-A ver, lo de Gold pasó hace un par de meses, nos liamos una vez y ya. Él pasa de mí como de la mierda y yo voy a hacer lo mismo, no es como tú con el yogurín ese.

-Zelena, no digas eso tan alto que te van a oír...-respondo entre dientes.

-Ay hermanita, con el trofeo tan bueno que tienes y no lo quieres enseñar...

-No hay necesidad de que piense que hay algo más que sexo entre los dos. No hace falta que...

-Señora Mills, pase por aquí.

Subo a mi cuarto y me indican que primero me van a tomar fotografías en mi cama, todo muy sensual, muy sugerente, pero a la vez elegante. A ver cómo pongo yo cara de eso.

-No, señora Mills, sé que puede mirarme mejor, vamos, de nuevo.

Veo a Zelena entrar en mi cuarto.

El fotógrafo revisa las fotos nuevas y resopla.

-Esperen.-dice mi hermana.- A lo mejor con esta canción se inspira.

No lo hagas, Zelena, no. Coloca su iPod en mis altavoces y pone "Animales", el tema que Graham, supuestamente, escribió para mí.

-No me mires así, encima que te ayudo.-me dijo al oído.

Robin, al escuchar la música también sube. Reconoce la voz de Graham al segundo y sonríe mirando a mi hermana. Me concentro en la música, pero miro fíjamente a Hood. Algo dentro de mí se enciende y miro a la cámara.

-¡Maravilloso!-exclama.-¡No cambiéis de canción en todo el día!

Gold se acerca a la cámara y sonríe.

-Señora, vamos a las escaleras. Cámbiese por favor.

Menuda mañana. No vuelvo, lo juro.

-Bueno, Mills, creo que es hora de que todos se vayan y nos quedemos usted y yo solos, tengo unas cuantas preguntas que hacerle.

-Está bien, vayamos a mi despacho.

**Robin**

Marian lleva todo el día sin cogerme el teléfono o contestar el whatsapp. No sé a qué hora debo irme para recogerla o a qué ahora va a salir. Últimamente está muy rara. Muy distante, muy fría. Me preocupa que le pase algo y no me lo diga, vamos a casarnos.

Mientras Regina Mills concede la primera entrevista de su vida, yo vuelvo a llamar y nada. Joder, no soy un novio celoso o posesivo, pero son las cuatro de la tarde y llevo sin saber de ella todo el día, ni siquiera la he visto esta mañana.

-Deja de intentarlo, se ve que no quiere cogerlo.-Me dice la hermana de mi jefa.

-O no puede.

-¿De verdad crees que no ha tenido tiempo de mirarlo en todo el día? Te hubiera dicho algo.

-No voy a desconfiar de ella.

-Yo no he dicho que tengas que hacerlo, es solo que a lo mejor está enfadada.

-¿Por qué iba a estarlo?

-Es tu prometida, no la mía.

-¿Cómo sabes quién es?

-Porque ya te he investigado. No podía dejar a mi hermana pequeña con cualquiera y nada más decirme tu nombre esta mañana lo he hecho.

-¿Por qué nadie sabe que sois hermanas?

-Es complicado... Ya es bastante con que ella me haya dado este trabajo y nos llevemos tan bien.

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?-Ella asiente.- ¿Qué es todo eso de la canción?

Ella se empieza a reír a carcajadas.

-Es una broma que tenemos porque...-se queda en silencio.-Porque a mí me parece que el que la canta está muy bueno.

-¿Graham el de marketing?

-Sí.-sentencia y me mira con cara de asesina.

-¿Puedo hacerte otra pregunta?

-Veeeenga.

-¿La señora Mills tiene pareja?

Vuelve a reír.

-No lo sé.

-¿Cómo no?

-Pregúntaselo a ella.-responde, desafiante.

Las puertas se abren después de dos horas, el señor Gold no sale con cara de muchos amigos, pero Mills sale sonriente, casi con la cabeza del idiota ese en sus manos.

-Señora Mills, Señor Hood, Zelena, un placer y hasta otra. Muchas gracias.-se despide.

Nos despedimos y nada más cerrar la puerta mi jefa se sienta y se quita los tacones.

-No va a haber próxima vez.

-¿Qué te ha preguntado?-dice la hermana.

-Sobre Leopold, sobre Henry, sobre Mary Margaret, ¿te lo puedes creer?

-Dinos más cosas, mujer.

-Creo que te va a gustar más leerlo.

-Bueno yo me voy, que he quedado, hermanita, me encantaría cenar contigo, pero no puedo. De todas maneras, sabes que con una llamada a tu pizzero tienes una pizza caliente en menos de treinta minutos.

Ella levanta las cejas y le da un abrazo. No tengo ni idea de lo que le ha susurrado. Todo lo que deja caer esta mujer sería gracioso si supiera de qué hablan.

-Señora, yo creo que también será mejor que me marche.

-¿No quiere quedarse a cenar, señor Hood?

-Robin, quédate a cenar que la del teléfono no te hace ni caso, está feo cenar solo un sábado en casa.

Alucino con la hermana de Regina Mills.

-Está bien...

Zelena se despide y baja por el ascensor.

-No tiene que quedarse si no quiere, lo entenderé.

-Su hermana tiene razón, no vamos a cenar cada uno en casa solos, ¿no?

Aunque sigo preocupado por Marian, no va a ser mejor si la espero solo en casa.

-¿También me va a decir a mí que lea la entrevista cuando salga?

-Sí.

Me contesta, sonriendo, pícarmente.

-¿No me va a contar ni un poquito?

-Nada.

La miro y sonrío yo también.

-Gracias.-me dice.

-¿Por qué?

-Por decirme que podía hacerlo.

-Usted ya lo sabía, sabía que podía. Es Regina Mills.

-La Regina Mills que todo el mundo conoce no existe.

-Yo no hablo de esa Regina Mills, la verdadera también lo sabía. Porque la de verdad es la mujer que describí el otro día.

-¿Por qué no piensa que soy una bruja?

-Porque no lo es. Venga, Señora Mills, no sé por qué, pero no supo fingir, con su hermana tampoco es capaz. ¿Por qué quiere hacer creer a todo el mundo que es alguien que no es?

-Porque es más sencillo.

-¿Ser una bruja es más sencillo?

-Los sentimientos son una barrera al respeto, si no tengo todo el mundo me teme y no me pide tonterías, esperando a que yo me ablande.

-Me advirtieron de que nunca lo intentase.

-¿Quién le dijo eso?

-Su director de marketing.

-¿Graham?-pregunta muy soprendida.

-Sí.

Se puso roja de rabia.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Me las va a pagar.

-No, no, por favor, que voy a ser el enemigo público número uno. Y ese sitio ya está cogido.

-¿Por quién?-dice sonriendo.-¿Por mí?

-No diga tonterías, es Sidney Mirror.

-¿Por qué?-me pregunta sonriendo.

-Por pelota. La defiende a capa y espada hasta en el grupo de whatsapp.

-¿Necesito que me defiendan?

No debí decir eso. No debí decirlo. Ahora se va a pensar que todos sus empleados la insultan todo el día. Que lo hacen, pero no quiero decírselo.

-La mayoría del tiempo mis compañeros se quejan de la cantidad de trabajo que tienen que hacer.

-Se siente, exijo una décima parte de lo que yo hago. Solo una décima parte.

Se ha puesto a la defensiva.

-Hacemos una cosa, pedimos comida china y dejamos de hablar de trabajo, ¿vale?- digo, intentando acabar con la tensión.

-Está bien.

Desde la segunda copa, cada vez que veo a Mills no dejo de verla en ropa interior, como esta mañana. ¿Qué me pasa? Es mi jefa, estoy prometido, pero aún así, cada vez que la miro no puedo dejar de pensar que esta cena es una... cita. Se muerde el labio y pierdo la cabeza. Para, Robin, para. Piensa en Marian, piénsalo. Piensa en sus ojos, en su boca, en su pelo. Y piensa en besarla, vamos, piensa en ella antes de que Mills vuelva con más vino y todo se nuble.

Entra en la sala, descalza, había aprovechado para quitarse el vestido tan incómodo (palabras textuales) que le habían dicho que se tenía que poner para ponerse su bata, solo su bata y su ropa interior.

-Espero que no le moleste, pero no podía seguir llevando eso puesto.-me dice, apoyada en el piano.

-Está en su casa.-me fijo. ¿Tiene un piano?

-¿Por qué me mira así?-me pregunta, ruborizada.

-No me había dado cuenta de que había un piano. ¿Sabe tocarlo?

-Señor Hood, yo era una niña de esas que salía del colegio e iba a todas las clases particulares que pueda imaginar. Hípica, piano, francés, alemán...

-Vaya...-suspiro. Creo que no ha sido buena idea recordárselo.

-Pero no podía quejarme, fíjese la gran oportunidad que es saber hacer todo eso.

-¿Sigue tocando?

-No tengo mucho tiempo. Intento que Henry lo toque cuando viene... Pero lo odia.

-¿Tocaría algo para mí?

-¿Ahora?-me pregunta, con los ojos muy abiertos. Yo asiento y veo luz en ella. Es como si toda su piel se hubiera iluminado. Deja el vino sobre el instrumento y se sienta.-¿Qué quiere escuchar?

-Ya que sabe usted de tantas cosas, dejaré que me deleite con lo que quiera.

Sonríe y desliza sus dedos por las teclas. Me cuesta reconocer la melodía, pero creo que está tocando "La vie en rose". Comienza a tararear y cuando quiero darme cuenta está cantando.

_Des nuits d'amour a ne plus en finir  
un grand bonheur qui prend sa place  
des enuis des chagrins, des phases  
heureux, heureux a en mourir.  
Quand il me prend dans ses bras  
il me parle tout bas,  
je vois la vie en rose.  
Il me dit des mots d'amour,  
des mots de tous les jours,  
et ca me fait quelque chose.  
Il est entre dans mon coeur  
une part de bonheur  
dont je connais la cause.  
C'est toi pour moi. moi pour toi  
dans la vie,  
il me l'a dit, l'a jure pour la vie.  
Et des que je l'apercois  
alors je sens en moi  
mon coeur qui bat _

Rodeo el piano y la miro de frente. Sonríe, como la niña que aprendió esa canción. Ella me devuelve la mirada. Nos miramos. Noto como su rostro comienza a enrojecer. Su aroma a manzanas me envuelve. Di algo, vamos.

-Ha sido maravilloso.

Se levanta y bebe lo que quedaba en su copa. Se acerca a mí, sugerente, silenciosa y el olor a manzanas aumenta. Le quedan dos pasos para estar a milímetros de mí. Sus dedos recorren el piano a la vez que ella.

De pronto suena mi móvil. Desvío la mirada y ella retrocede. Es Marian, un mensaje, preguntándome dónde estoy. Justo a tiempo, estábamos a punto de cometer una locura.

-Señora Mills, creo que lo mejor es que me vaya.

-Por supuesto.-ha vuelto a hablar con su frío tono de jefa.-Le veré el lunes.

**Regina**

Cojo el móvil y le pongo un whatsapp a Graham, le quiero aquí en menos de media hora. Eso es lo que quiero, nada más. Acabo de sentir cosas demasiado raras con Hood, como si sintiera que somos algo más que jefa y empleado. Recojo los restos de la cena y me tumbo en el sofá. Oigo el ruido del ascensor y me asomo a la puerta, está aquí. Dejo caer mi bata al suelo y le espero en el último escalón. Mi pizza ha llegado y no puedo dejar que se enfríe.

* * *

Canción: La vie en rose, BSO Sabrina (1954)


	6. Raise your glass

**Hola de nuevo! Espero que os esté gustando esta fic :)))**

**Os recuerdo que mi otra fic es "Una poderosa arma", también Outlaw Queen.**

**Aquí os dejo el capítulo!**

* * *

**Raise your glass**

**Robin**

Regina no es mala. No es mala jefa. O al menos no lo es conmigo. Ser el chico de los cafés no me hace nada de gracia. Ser el chico que le lee los documentos no importantes, ser el chico que le enciende el ordenador justo antes de que ella llegue para que no tenga que esperar, llamar para reservar mesa en el restaurante, avisar para que le traigan un coche. Sí, yo soy ese chico. No atiendo sus llamadas porque dice que su secretaria, una chica muy maja que se llama Bella tiene que seguir ganándose el sueldo. Por su tono creo que no la soporta. Ahora mismo estoy haciendo el balance de no sé qué tienda del centro que no tenía ni idea que también era suya. Es una tienda de joyas, parece ser que era de su abuelo materno y ella la mantiene por amor al arte, no porque necesite el dinero o porque le salga verdaderamente rentable.

-Señor Hood, cuando acabe lo que está haciendo puede marcharse.-me dice.-Es viernes, no quiero que usted también me odie.-sonríe. ¿En serio es el monstruo del que muchos hablan? A mí me parece una mujer encantadora, atractiva y ambiciosa. Con suerte, sí, pero se le nota la ambición en el brillo de los ojos.

Lo bueno de que me deje irme pronto es que puedo prepararle una sorpresa a Marian, una cena o algo. Lleva unas semanas muy distante, me ha dicho que es por el trabajo, pero no la veo como normalmente. Borro esa idea de mi mente e imagino que yo me he vuelto paranoico, entre el nuevo empleo, las órdenes de Regina y que ella tiene mucho lío seguramente todo sean imaginaciones mías.

Salgo eufórico del trabajo. Cojo mi moto y conduzco feliz hasta mi casa, se iba a chupar los dedos con la cena que iba a preparar. Solomillo con salsa de queso y berenjenas rellenas, de esas que le gustan tanto. Y de postre, tarta. Mañana nos vamos a correr y así lo quemamos, está todo pensado.

Entro en casa y comienzo a escuchar ruidos.

-¿Hola?-pregunto.

Nadie me contesta, pero sigo oyendo algo, viene como del dormitorio, de nuestro dormitorio. No puedo creerme que con todo lo que tenemos encima alguien sea capaz de robarnos. Seguro que es un ladrón. No hay otra explicación, Marian está trabajando y nadie más tiene llaves. Aprieto mi puño y corro lleno de rabia a mi habitación.

Abro la puerta. Mi corazón se para. Veo a mi novia. Veo a otro tío. Les veo desnudos. Pegados. Besándose. Respirando aceleradamente. Les miro.

-¡Oh dios mío Robin! ¿Qué haces aquí?-Marian se despega de él y se acerca a mí.

Me siento estúpido.

Tiemblo.

No puedo respirar bien.

Mi mente se nubla.

Yo la quiero y ella se está tirando a otro. En nuestra cama. En mi cama. Estoy tan enfurecido que le pego un puñetazo con todas mis fuerzas al tipo ese.

-No me hables. No me llames. No me busques. Mandaré a alguien a por mis cosas.-le digo. Ella se acerca a mí y comienza a arrodillarse, suplicándome algo, pero yo soy incapaz de escucharla. Esto es algo que no podré tolerar, que jamás podré tolerar.

Mis ojos ni siquiera buscan el llanto. Mi corazón, no busca latir. Quiero estar fuera de todo esto. Quiero huir. Quiero cambiarme por el hombre que me acabo de cruzar por la calle. Quiero olvidar. No quiero dar explicaciones. Quiero ser libre. Quiero renacer.

Paseo por la ciudad, sin rumbo, sin pensar. Mis pies me llevan al edificio de Mills&amp;Daughter y pienso algo coherente, lo mejor será evadirme trabajando. Puede que Regina ya no esté y que no me pida nada más, pero puedo revisar cuentas, mirar balances, ver las inversiones, leer contratos... Aprender. No voy a ser el primero ni el último que se centra en su carrera cuando mata el amor.

Subo a mi planta y me siento en la mesa de Bella, al fin de cuentas no está y no sé si Mills está reunida o algo.

**Regina**

La verdad es que no está tan mal esto de tener un asistente. Ya ni siquiera tengo que leer las absurdas recomendaciones de mi asesor financiero. Lo hace él por mí. El problema es que no sé por qué no me sale ser igual de dura con Hood que como soy con los demás. Es como si tuviera un escudo anti dureza Mills. Hoy, por ejemplo, esta tarde, le he dejado que saliese antes. Aunque claro, es que tampoco me apetece tener a un desconocido, pero he de reconocer que este desconocido está empezando a conocerme, y eso es algo que no puedo permitir.

Como cada día solo quedamos Graham y yo. Marco el número de teléfono de su despacho y espero paciente a que me conteste.

-¿Ha acabado ya sus tareas?

-Esperaba ansioso su llamada, señora Mills.

-Suba.

Aunque me da algo de pena que hoy, viernes, no salga pronto, creo que quiero retenerle algo de tiempo aquí conmigo. Además, para algo dice que soy la mejor, ¿no? Pues que se aguante. Entra en mi despacho y yo me levanto, instintivamente. Su mirada me ha desnudado como tres veces en los últimos diez segundos.

-¿No cree que es muy tarde y que debería irse ya?-le pregunto, sin moverme.

Se acerca, silencioso, mirándome a los ojos. Agarra mi cuello y me besa, me besa ardientemente.

-No sin ti.-susurra en mi oreja.-Te espero abajo.

Sale, igual, con su semblante, con su silencio. A veces pienso en él y me doy cuenta de que no tenemos nada en común, ni siquiera sabía lo de su grupo. Me pinto los labios, cojo mi chaqueta y mi bolso y salgo hacia el ascensor, cuando veo la luz del despacho de Bella encendido.

-¿Señorita, sigue aquí?-pregunto antes de entrar.

Abro la puerta y veo a Hood, el chico nuevo, leyendo papeles muy interesado y concentrado.

-¿Señor Hood?

Como nos haya oído o haya visto algo se me va a caer el pelo y encima voy a tener que despedirlos. A los dos.

-Oh, señora Mills, lo siento, no, no pretendía molestar.-me dice, preocupado.

-No molesta. ¿Qué hace aquí?

-Bueno, verá...-tiene mala cara. Muy mala cara diría yo. Además, que no entiendo qué hace aquí, si le dije que se fuera. Son ganas de trabajar un viernes noche.- Es que... A ver, es complicado de explicar, pero no podía estar en mi casa.

-¿Y sus amigos?

-Tampoco quería verlos...-le miro con cara de confusión. No entiendo nada de lo que está pasando. Y no me gusta no entender las cosas.-Mire lo mejor será que me busque un hotel, tiene razón, no debería estar aquí.

Se levanta y veo su puño, dolorido, medio ensangrentado.

-No, no puedo dejar que se vaya así, usted...-realmente no puedo dejarle. No sé qué me pasa a mí con él, estoy preocupada por él.-Usted puede venir conmigo.

-¿A su casa?-creo que está alucinando. No creo que ningún empleado le haya hablado bien de mí, así que voy a sorprenderle.

-No.-sonrío.-No sé qué le pasa, ni voy a preguntarle si no quiere. Aunque intuyo que quiere huir, no le juzgo. ¿Me deja llevarle a un sitio?

Él asiente. Bajamos al parking y veo a Graham apoyado en mi coche. ¡Mierda! Graham...

-Qué... ¿Qué hace usted aquí aún?

Me mira, desconcertado, sin saber dónde meterse.

-Eh... Bueno, yo...

-Apártese, el señor Hood seguía trabajando y me ha pedido que le lleve a su casa.

-Pe...

-Pase un buen fin de semana.-corto, tajante.

Él se queda allí, plantado, sin saber qué hacer o a dónde ir.

-¿No puede llevarme a mí también después de dejarle en su casa?-me pregunta.

-Graham, ¿tengo cara de chófer?

Cierro la puerta del coche y arranco antes de que pudiera decirme nada más. Solo espero que Hood no sospeche nada.

-¿A dónde me lleva, señora Mills?

-Regina.

-¿Qué?

-Que me llamo Regina.-¿se puede saber qué estoy haciendo? Me siento como si hubiera bebido y no pudiera controlar lo que hago.

-Yo me llamo Robin, Regina.-yo sonrío.-Regina es reina en latín, ¿te llamaron así por eso?

-Si fuera una reina seguramente sería la reina malvada. Y te puedo asegurar que Mills no es malvada en ningún idioma.

Él sonríe. Creo que nadie me había llamado reina nunca. O al menos dicho como un cumplido.

-No creo que nadie pueda pensar que es usted malvada, Regina.

-Lo dice como si no hubiera hablado ya con sus compañeros.

-Yo no creo que lo sea.

-Es el único.

Vuelve a sonreír y mira por la ventanilla.

-¿Me está secuestrando?

-¿No dice que quiere huir?

-No literalmente, tengo trabajo, ¿sabe?

-Puede huir el fin de semana.

Conduzco hacia el sur durante media hora por la autovía y por fin me desvío hacia nuestro destino. A lo lejos, la luz de la luna deja ver mi casa de campo y el lago. Sonrío, por fin hemos llegado. Dejo el coche en la puerta e introduzco el código antes de meter la llave.

-¿Estamos robando?-me pregunta.

-No.-me hace gracia. No sé si lo dice en serio o no, pero su tono es encantador.-Es mi casa. Mi casa del lago. Es muy buena cuando quiero huir.

Entra y se queda boquiabierto. Mira a todos lados.

-Las habitaciones están arriba. Esta es la llave de la puerta de delante y esta la de atrás. Las dejo aquí.

Él sigue examinándolo todo. Se pasea de un lado a otro, enciende luces, coge los mandos, mira las fotos.

-En todas las camas hay un juego de sábanas y todas tienen baño propio.

-¿Se va?-me pregunta. Ciertamente, iba a hacerlo.-¿Piensa dejarme solo en medio de la nada?

Rápido, Regina, piensa.

-Usted dijo que quería estar solo, que quería huir.

-Ahora quiero otra cosa. ¿Esta niña es usted?-dice señalando una foto en la que salgo pescando con mi padre.

-Sí.-sonrío.

-Hacemos una cosa, abrimos una botella, nos la bebemos y mañana volvemos a la civilización y nos enfrentamos con todos nuestros problemas. ¿Trato, señora Mills?-me tiende la mano y no puedo hacer otra cosa que aceptar. - Pues saque usted el peor alcohol que tenga.

-Yo no tengo alcohol malo.

Me acerco al mini bar y cojo una botella sin abrir de ginebra. ¿Qué estoy haciendo? Una locura. Pero hoy, aquí, con este hombre, me apetece hacer locuras.

Le doy su copa y yo alzo la mía.

-¿Por las huidas?

-Por las huidas.

No suelo beber tanto. Una, dos, tres copas como mucho cuando estoy con Graham en mi casa. Pero nunca en público, ni siquiera en la cena anual de la empresa. Además, es curioso, cuando estoy con mi "yogurín", como le llama Zelena, no hablo, bebemos, mirándonos, devorándonos con la mirada. Hacía mucho tiempo que no estaba con nadie así, charlando, bebiendo, como amigos.

-A la quinta copa llega el momento en el que puedo preguntarle cualquier cosa y no arrepentirme.

-Sigo siendo su jefa.

Empieza a reírse. A saber qué me va a preguntar.

-Venga, Regina. Me has invitado a tu casa del lago y me dejas beber gratis. Déjame preguntarte cosas.

-¿Qué cosas?

-¿De verdad te casaste con Leopold Blanchard porque le querías?

¿A qué viene eso? Doy un trago. Creo que de perdidos al río.

-No.-me río.-¿Crees de verdad que con 24 años puedo casarme con un hombre de su edad y posición estando enamorada? Además, ni siquiera quería por dinero.

-¿Y por qué no te fuiste? ¿Por qué no huiste, como hemos hecho hoy?

-No es tan fácil... Mi, mi padre confiaba en mí. Mi madre no, ella fue quién escogió mi nombre, Regina, una reina. ¿Cómo iba a reinar si la otra gran empresa de la ciudad era de la competencia? No podía permitirse eso.

-¿Y Blanchard te quería?

-Blanchard quería otra cosa de mí.-él me pone una cara rara.-No me mires así, él era un hombre de 45 años y yo 21 años más joven. No quería llevarme de la manita a una cafetería.

-Demuéstramelo.

-¿Perdón?

A ver, a ver, a ver. ¿Qué pretende este hombre? ¿Qué clase de insinuaciones son estas? Se ríe. ¿De qué narices te ríes?

-Enséñame cómo eras a los 24.

-¿Insinúas que ahora no causaría el mismo efecto en Leopold? ¿O en cualquier otro hombre?

-Dudo que puedas mejorar la situación actual.

¿Señor Hood, acabas de decirme que te gusto? Por favor, qué semanas llevo.

-Acepto el desafío.

Ahora sí que me ha tocado la moral. Se va a enterar este de lo que puede hacer Regina Mills. Me acerco al mueble del salón y saco las fotos de mi boda. Madre mía, las fotos de mi boda, hace mil años que no las veo, por lo menos 15. Desde que Leopold murió me dedico más a olvidarle que a mirarle. Abro el albúm y se lo planto en las narices.

-Esta soy yo.

Se me ve con un vestido blanco, precioso, extremadamente elegante. El pelo lo llevaba recogido y de adorno me habían puesto una tiara de plata, con diamantes. Mi ramo es de hortensias, mi flor preferida. Al menos había algo que me gustase ese día.

-¿Y todo el mundo pensó que eras feliz? Tienes una sonrisa que parece que te habían grapado los labios.

Sonrío.

-¡Anda, la señorita Blanchard! Qué monada de niña. Eres una madrastra, no lo había pensado.

-Por eso está claro que soy la reina malvada.

Él pone los ojos en blanco y sigue observando los retratos. Llega a una foto en la que se ve un primer plano de mi cara, mirando al infinito, a la lejanía. Sonriendo, pero tenía razón, no sonreía de verdad.

-Leopold era un tipo con mucha suerte...

-Con mucho dinero.-corrijo.

Por fin, lo cierra y me echa otro vistazo.

-No, definitivamente me quedo con la de ahora. Esa era muy falsa.

Sonrío. Uy qué manera de picarme. ¿Que no soy capaz de gustar más que con mi cara de llevar toda la semana trabajando y medio despintada? Te vas a enterar.

-Puedo mejorar. Espera aquí.

No sé por qué hago esto. Si no lo necesito. Pero lo hago. Subo a mi cuarto y busco en mi armario. Cojo mi lencería fina, la oscura, la negra. El cuarto me da vueltas, pero sigo vistiéndome. Encima, cojo un camisón semi transparente que cae muy por encima de las rodillas, dejando ver mis ligueros. Te vas a enterar. Agarro mi bata de cachimir y me calzo los tacones más altos que tengo. Bajo despacio las escaleras y carraspeo al llegar abajo.

-Wow...

Me acerco a él y vuelvo a servirme una copa. Al pasar, me veo en el espejo. Luzco como la diosa de la sensualidad. Con 45 años, sí, pero absolutamente perfecta.

-Cierra la boca que te entran moscas.-digo, cerrándosela yo.-Te dije que puedo mejorar. Siempre puedo.

Me siento a su lado y le acerco la copa. Brindo y trago.

-Vale... Pero ahora me toca preguntar a mí.-le digo. Él asiente y me mira con cara de corderito.-¿Por qué has aceptado a venir conmigo?

-No puedo decirle que no a mi jefa.-responde levantando las cejas. Yo le miro y le quito la copa.

-Entonces te ordeno, como jefa, que te vayas. Andando.

-¡No! ¡No puedo irme! ¡Aún no me ha dicho por qué tiene un karaoke! Usted canta tan bien que no necesita uno de esos...-No puedo evitar reírme. Hacía demasiado tiempo que nadie me decía que canto bien. Porque en realidad hacía mucho que no cantaba para nadie. La última vez que lo hice era para Henry, cuando era un bebé, y él ni siquiera se acuerda. La penúltima fue para él... Para Daniel, mi Daniel...- ¿Hola? Vuelve Regina...

-¿Qué? Ah sí, el karaoke... Pues lo tengo por mi hijo, pensé que sería un buen regalo, pero ya ves que no...

-¿No lo han estrenado?-Niego con la cabeza.-¿Y a qué estamos esperando?

Hay demasiado alcohol en nuestras venas.

-Tú eliges canción. ¡Venga!-Me da uno de los micrófonos y la lista de canciones.

**Robin**

Mientras enciende la tele y piensa la canción yo no puedo dejar de mirarla. ¿Soy el único que se ha dado cuenta de que tiene unas piernas interminablemente perfectas? Y su delantera, cielo santo. Bueno... Y la el culo. Por favor, Regina levántate. Está agachada, ¿lo haces a propósito para enseñarme que estás muchísimo mejor que cuando te casaste con ese viejo verde? ¿Es por maldad? ¿Te divierto?

-Está.-Me da el micro.- Esto es "Raise your glass", de P!nk.

Me levanto y la música empieza a sonar, ella se sube a la mesa y me tiende la mano para que yo haga lo mismo. Comienza a desmelenarse.

_Right right, turn off the lights,  
We're gonna lose our minds tonight,  
What's the dealio?  
_

Se mueve realmente bien. Se acerca a mí y me canta al oído.

_I love when it's all too much,  
5am turn the radio up  
Where's the rock and roll?_

Party Crasher,  
Penny Snatcher,  
Call me up if you want gangsta  
Don't be fancy, just get dancey  
Why so serious?

Da un brinco y se mueve por todo el salón.

_So raise your glass if you are wrong,  
In all the right ways,  
All my underdogs,  
We will never be never be anything but loud  
And nitty gritty dirty little freaks  
Won't you come on and come on and raise your glass,  
Just come on and come on and raise your glass_

_Slam slam, oh hot damn_  
_What part of party don't you understand,_  
_Wish you'd just freak out (freak out already)_  
_Can't stop, coming in hot,_  
_I should be locked up right on the spot_  
_It's so on right now (so fuckin on right now)_

_Party Crasher,_  
_Penny Snatcher,_  
_Call me up if you want gangsta_  
_Don't be fancy, just get dancey_  
_Why so serious?_

_So raise your glass if you are wrong,_  
_In all the right ways,_  
_All my underdogs,_  
_We will never be never be anything but loud_  
_And nitty gritty dirty little freaks_  
_Won't you come on and come on and raise your glass,_  
_Just come on and come on and raise your glass_  
_Won't you come on and come on and raise your glass,_  
_Just come on and come on and raise your glass_

Entonces, yo bajo y me acerco a ella, bailamos juntos, mientras la música sigue sonando. La miro a los ojos, a los ojos que un día vieron tanto sufrimiento. Miro sus labios, que un día callaron todo el dolor. No lo voy a negar, quiero besarla y abrazarla y tenerla conmigo, así como si nada ni nadie pudiera separarnos y decirle que ella no es la reina malvada, que es una reina, la mejor reina de todas.

-So raise your glass.-me susurra, al final, acercando su copa y separando su boca.

* * *

**Intentaré subir otro capítulo pronto!**


	7. Qué alegría más tonta

**Hola! Este capítulo es más largo de lo normal, ¡porque no había forma de dejar de escribir! Espero que os guste :)**

**Disclaimer: los personajes de OUAT no me pertenecen, esta historia fue creada con fines de entretenimiento.**

* * *

**Qué alegría más tonta**

**Zelena**

Sábado. Qué bonitos son los sábados. No. Qué bonitos eran los sábados. Ahora también tengo que trabajar los sábados. Con razón mi hermana dice que no puede tener ni siquiera una relación y ha mandado a su hijo a un internado.

Me despierto y mientras me bebo un mísero café que lleva en mi taza desde anoche veo como mi pórtatil me mira. Creo que voy a pasar. Me voy a meter en mi cama y voy a ponerle un whatsapp a Regina diciéndole que no hay sueldo que pague trabajar un sábado, además, mis amigas están fuera y necesito salir esta noche. Dudo que tenga plan, es demasiado orgullosa para llamar a su querido un día en el fin de semana.

Cojo el móvil y activo el wifi, odio que mientras duermo algún pesado me moleste con un whatsapp borracho.

Oh dios mío.

¡Un whatsapp de Rumple! Siento que se me va a salir el corazón del pecho. ¡Cuándo aprenderé a controlarme con este hombre! Es imposible. A ver, tranquilidad, lee.

"Señorita Zelena, me resultó una sorpresa muy agradable verla en casa de la señora Mills el otro día. Espero que también lo fuera para usted."

¿Una sopresa muy agradable? Pues no lo es cuando me ves por la calle y vas con esa niñata. ¿Cuántos años tiene? ¿Quince? Pero sigue leyendo, que vienen curvas.

"Sé que está molesta, usted piensa que la señorita con la que me ha visto a veces es mi pareja o que es lo que yo pretendo, lamento la confusión. No puedo decirle exactamente lo que es, pero no salgo con ella. Sé que no tengo ni debo darle explicaciones, pero me gustaría dárselas con más detalles esta noche si usted quiere."

¡Acaba de pedirme una cita! ¡Una cita! ¡Rumple! ¡A mí! Salto y brinco por toda la casa. ¿Qué le digo? No puedo decirle que sí directamente, pero tampoco puedo decirle que no... Necesito llamar a Regina.

Cógemelo ya, hermanita, por favor, que no has podido trasnochar tanto, ¡venga cógelo!

-¿Hola?-Es una voz de hombre. ¡Una voz de hombre! Y estoy casi segura de que no es Graham. Ay la que parecía una mosquita muerta...

-¡Hola! Soy Zelena, no sé quién eres tú, pero, ¿puedes pasarme a Regina? Por favor.

-¡Ah, hola Zelena! Soy Robin, Robin Hood, el asistente de la señora M-

-Hola Zelena.-jajajaja creo que mi hermana le ha quitado el teléfono de mala manera.

-¿¡Te lo has tirado y no me lo cuentas!?

-¿Qué? No digas bobadas, que me duele la cabeza.

-Por qué será...-La Mills resacosa, lo que me faltaba por ver.

-¿Me has llamado para algo que no sea meterte conmigo? Porque no me apetece oír tus...

-Sí, escucha, no vas a creerte quién me ha pedido una cita.

-¿Gold?

-¡Sí! ¡No sé qué hacer, Reggie, ayúdame, por favor, me ha dicho que la tipa esa no es su novia, y no sé qué pensar!

-Le has preguntado a la persona idónea...

-Le he preguntado a la persona que se está tirando a un adonis griego y que ha amanecido al lado de un monumento a la humanidad.-se está poniendo como un tomate, lo presiento.

-¡No digas bobadas! Solo ha sido suerte...

-Pues hija, dame un poco. El caso, ¿qué hago?-le suplico ayuda.

-A ver, lo primero, ¿quieres quedar con él?

-¿En serio me estás preguntado eso?

-¿Y por qué no lo haces?

-¡Porque siento como si me usara cuando se aburre!

-Entonces no quedes con él.

-¡Pero es que quiero!-Regina suspira. Se está poniendo nerviosa.

-A ver, por favor, recapacita. ¿Tú quieres una relación seria con él?

-No lo sé...

-Vale, piensa en esta otra cuestión, ¿te gustaría conocerle porque piensas que podría ser el tipo de persona con el que tener una relación?

-Tampoco lo sé...-mi hermana resopla tras el teléfono.

-¿Pero entonces qué quieres?

-Vaaale, creo que quiero lo útlimo...

-Pues entonces queda con él esta noche, habláis, ves cómo es y te das cuenta, si te gusta ya veremos, si no, pasas y si la cosa va bien pues a lo mejor acaba en tu casa o en la suya y al menos esta noche disfrutas.

Me empiezo a reír. Quién me iba a decir que Regina Mills aboga por el sexo sin amor.

-Seguiré tu consejo. ¿Comemos juntas mañana y te cuento lo que ha pasado?

-De acuerdo, en el restaurante de 54 con la 18 a las 2 y media.

-Allí te veo, y, por quién me ha cogido el teléfono creo que no voy a ser la única con algo que contar...¡pásalo bien eh!

-Adiós, ¡no hagas demasiadas locuras!

En el fondo creo que necesitaba a alguien cuerdo y con los pies en la tierra como Regina. Necesitaba al ying de mi yang. Y quién mejor que mi hermana pequeña. ¿Qué estaría haciendo con Robin Hood un sábado por la mañana con dolor de cabeza y sin que le diese tiempo a coger el móvil? Entre esos dos va a pasar algo o ha pasado ya y si no, al tiempo.

Son las cinco pasadas y yo ya estoy que me muero de los nervios. He bajado a comprar algunas cosas al súper, por si acaso mañana estoy con una resaca del quince y no puedo ni moverme de la cama. Me vibra el bolsillo, es Regina llamándome, qué querrá ahora.

-Su majestad, ¿qué he hecho para ser merecedora de su llamada?

-Hola Zelena.

-Qué seca, era una broma.-le riño.

-Escúchame, no va a hacerte gracia lo que voy a decirte, pero Robin ha pensado algo y creo que debería decírtelo.

-Uh... Robin.-destaco el hecho de que le ha llamado por su nombre de pila.

-Hablo en serio, es importante.

-Vaaaale, pesada. Pareces tú la mayor de las dos. Menos mal que físicamente somos de la misma edad. Dime.

-A ver, recuerdas que el otro día Gold te vio en mi casa.

-Sí.

-Vale, ¿no te parece un poco extraño que justo ahora, después de varios meses sin interesarte por ti venga a pedirte salir?

-No te capto.

-Zelena, blanco y en botella. Gold se muere por dar una gran exclusiva y descubre que la mujer que está loca por él es un gran afluente de noticias.

-¡No! ¡No sigas hablando!

-Zelena no te lo diría si no pensa...

-¿No te ha dolido la lengua al decirlo? ¡Regina te has pasado! ¡Si Rumple me ha llamado es porque le gusto! ¡No porque quiera saber nada de ti! ¡Egocéntrica! ¡El mundo no gira en torno a ti!

-Ya, lo sé es solo que...

-¿Solo qué? ¿Solo te preocupabas? ¿Por mí? ¿O por tu carrera? ¡Dilo! Zelena, no le vayas a decir a Gold que somos hermanas, eh, cuidado... ¡No soy idiota!

He colgado. Paso de Regina, es una envidiosa egocéntrica. No tiene razón y lo sabe. No la soporto cuando habla así. No puedo.

**Regina**

Mi hermana es tonta. Pero tonta tonta. No quiero quitarle las ilusiones, pero conozco a Gold. A los tipos como Gold. ¿Por qué? Porque yo soy el mismo tipo de persona que Gold, lo que hace que le tema. Le temo, dentro de lo que puedo temer a un simple periodista. Que sí, que su revista, su periódico y su programa son de los más importantes de la televisión, pero es que por mucho que rebusque lo único que va a encontrar es que no tengo pareja y que tampoco tengo vida, vaya cosa.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer esta noche? ¿Más karaoke?-me pregunta Robin.

Anoche me pasé bebiendo. Mi móvil suena y veo que tengo un whastapp de Graham: "anoche me dejaste con las ganas". Se me suben todos los colores. "Buscaremos una forma de solucionarlo", le contesto. "Hoy toco en el Rabbit Hole, te apetece que pase lo del otro sábado?" me dice, "ya veremos", le contesto, no debería pensar que nos vamos a ver por ahí.

-Hola, Regina, vuelve.

-¿Qué? Oh sí, perdona. ¿Qué decías?

-Te preguntaba si hoy también vamos a utilizar tu karaoke.

-¿De veras quieres que llueva? No pienso tentar de nuevo a la suerte...

El se ríe.

-Me alegro de que estés más contento que anoche, de verdad.

-Ha sido gracias a ti, reina malvada, has conseguido que mi sábado sea bueno cuando tenía pinta de que iba a ser horriblemente terrible.

-Los villanos siempre se divierten, eso es así.

-Los villanos no ayudan a un amigo porque sí.

-¿Somos amigos?

-¿No lo somos? Creo que hay un contrato que estipula que cuando se canta una canción en medio del campo muy borrachos esas dos personas o se acuestan o son amigos.

-Entonces somos amigos.-contesto, como a la defensiva, esquivando cualquier atisbo de romance.-¿Un café?

-Por favor.

-Los amigos se cuentan los problemas,-le empiezo a decir, mostrándome preocupada por su situación.- no tienes que hacerlo sino quieres...

-Se acuesta con otro.

-¿Quién?

-Marian.-le miró con la misma cara.-Mi prometida.

-Oh...-no puedo articular palabra. No pensé que fuera tan grave.-¿Estás seguro?

-¿Recuerdas que ayer me dejaste salir antes?-yo asiento. Creo que no debería haber preguntado.-Llegué a casa, normalmente ella no suele estar allí, por lo que me pareció raro escuchar ruidos. Subí al dormitorio y creo que no hace falta que te conteste si estoy seguro.

No sé qué decir. Nunca sé qué decir. Le doy un sorbo al café y le miro. Un instinto me hace agarrarle la mano.

-Tranquila, me has ayudado. Estoy bien, es más, estoy contento.

-Creo que ya sé lo que vamos a hacer esta noche.

Le voy a llevar al concierto de Graham.

-¿A dónde vamos a ir?

-A un concierto.

-Regina, espero que no te moleste, pero tengo que hablar con un amigo, entre otras cosas porque necesito ropa y alojamiento. No puedo quedarme aquí para siempre.-me pide sonriendo.

-Está bien.

Ahora mi yogurín, como dice Zelena, estará contento.

Pasamos por mi casa y me pongo unos pantalones bastante apretados y una camisa con un escote importante. En el fondo sí que me apetece compensarle. Además, no tengo que preocuparme con Robin, estará bien con su amigo. Me pinto los labios en un tono grosella oscuro y bajo.

-¿Tú amigo sabe dónde es el Rabbit Hole?

-Por descontado, le gustan mucho las chicas que van allí... Y tú no te vas a quedar atrás hoy.

-Yo nunca me quedo atrás.

Le contesto provocante, hoy es mi noche.

-Una pregunta... ¿No es ahí dónde toca el grupo del chaval de marketing?

Me pilla, me pilla...

-¿Quién?

-El chico este... ¡Graham!

-Ah... Sí, algo he oído. Allí fui la última vez que salí con Zelena y la verdad es un ambiente bueno, con la música y tal. Venga, vamos, ya está el taxi abajo.

Se monta en el ascensor y me mira. Por la forma en la que me mira creo que al final voy a ir demasiado provocante.

-¿Estáis juntos?

-¿Perdón?

-El de marketing y tú... ¿estáis...

-Pensaba que no te querías entrometer en mi vida.

-Bueno, yo te he contado lo que me ha pasado, somos amigos, ¿no?

-No, no lo estamos.-contesto rápidamente.

-Pero no hay nada que...

¿Y si se lo digo? Quizá eso me ayudaría, así podría llevarlo a casa y que él no dijese nada, ya ha tenido bastantes traumas de encontrarse a gente acostándose.

-A ver, Robin, es algo difícil, él es mi director de marketing y yo soy la dueña y directora de la empresa. ¿Estamos juntos? No, no tenemos una relación estable ni conozco a sus padres, ni él a mi hijo, él casi podría ser mi hijo, bueno, o el hijo de Leopold, que para mi desgracia, es casi lo mismo, pero, como estás tan preguntón, sí, tenemos nuestros roces.

Él se queda perplejo en el otro lado del ascensor, me juzga, lo noto.

-Vamos, os acostáis y ya está, luego él se va a su casa o tú a la tuya, ¿no es eso?-yo asiento y él sigue juzgándome.

-Antes de que digas nada espero que no dudes de la profesionalidad de Graham y que en ningún momento pienses que está en dónde está porque se acuesta conmigo. Al igual que espero que esto no salga de aquí, por supuesto.

-No, tranquila.-mientras sigue, sí, juzgándome, empieza a sonreír.-¿Qué?

-Ahora entiendo lo de tu hermana y la canción durante la entrevista. Al final resulta que eres humana.

-Qué locura eh, Regina Mills es una persona.

-No, mejor, Regina Mills es una mujer, de pies a cabeza.

Yo sonrío, ¿me acaba de mirar el escote? Descaradamente, Robin por favor. Salimos del portal y nos montamos en el taxi, él sigue con la sonrisa en la cara y yo por fin relajo el ambiente con una carcajada.

-Eres impresionante, en serio.-me dice, de repente, cuando ya estamos a punto de bajar.

Yo hago una mueca y el taxista me abre la puerta para que salga, Robin está ahí y me ofrece su brazo.

-Vamos, señorita, no querrá usted perderse nada del concierto.

Yo sonrío. Menos mal que Zelena no sabe que Robin lo sabe, porque sino podría estar en desventaja. Y Regina Mills nunca está en desventaja.

Entramos y Robin recorre el local con la vista en busca de su amigo. Al fondo, un hombre saluda con la mano y el me tira del brazo para que vayamos hacia allí.

-Regina, este es mi amigo Will Scarlet, Will, ella es mi... esta es Regina Mills.

-Encantada, señor Scarlet.

-Oh por favor, llámeme Will.

-No creo que le conozca lo suficiente, señor Scarlet.

-Está bien Regina, pero yo no creo en tantos formalismos como tú, por lo tanto, puedes llamarme como quieras, que yo haré lo mismo.

¿Es Robin Hood igual que su amigo? Porque desde luego a mí este ser me parece un hombre de las cavernas, qué poca clase, qué poca educación.

-Bueno, Robin, creo que deberías contarme lo que ha pasado, ¿no?

-No creo que deba estar en esta conversación.-digo, intentando no ser un estorbo para nadie.

-No, Regina, tranquila, tú ya sabes lo que ha pasado, no hay nada más que le vaya a decir que no te haya contado a ti.

Scarlet me mira con cara de incredulidad y Robin comienza a contar la escena. Antes de llegar a la parte del puñetazo, Graham sale al escenario y presenta a su grupo con una canción. Le veo mirando a todas partes.

-Te está buscando...-me susurra Hood.

-Cállate, a lo mejor está buscando a sus amigos.

No había terminado de decir la frase cuando me ve de lleno, sonríe y me guiña el ojo.

-Ya veo cómo buscaba a sus amigos...

-¡No sé para qué te cuento nada!-protesto.

La canción de después fue Animales, que volvió a dedicársela a una mujer del público. Sabe ganarme, lo sabe.

-Robin, sigue con lo de Marian y el cabrón ese.

-Oh, claro, pues nada más verle le di un puño. No podía con nada ni con nadie. Y me fui de allí.

-¿A dónde?

-A mí trabajo. Y después Regina me invitó a su campo.

Graham brilla allí arriba.

-Y tú, ¿estás bien?

-Te parecerá curioso, Will, pero estoy bien. No sé, estoy con una tonería en el cuerpo que no sé a qué viene.

_Qué alegría más tonta__  
__estar viéndolas venir,__  
__qué bonita tu boca,__  
__qué paz, qué bien, vivir__  
__Qué vivan los idiotas__  
__que nos hacen reir,__  
__que ridículo es callarse cuando quieres decir__  
__Que estás bien cuando todo va mal__  
__que sólo me sale cantar__  
__mientras se matan ahí fuera__  
__y las cabezas vuelan._

_Qué alegría, que buen día,__  
__qué bueno tenerte.__  
__Qué bien estoy, quién me lo diría,__  
__cada día que sale el sol salgo a verte,_

-Anda, la canción te pega.-oigo comentar al amigo de Robin.

-Bueno, creo que todo ha sido gracias a Regina.

Es la primera vez en mucho tiempo que alguien se siente bien gracias a mí. Y me alegro.

-Pero... ¿te la has tirado?

-¿Qué dices? ¡No! Una cosa es que no esté hundido en la muerte, pero quiero a Marian... El amor no muere de la noche a la mañana. Y no puedo hacerle eso.

-Pues ella bien que te lo ha hecho...

-Bueno, pues allá ella con su conciencia, yo sé lo que es querer. Y espero poder hacerlo de nuevo en algún momento de mi vida, aunque sí tengo algo claro es que no voy a confiar nunca más en ella. El lunes iré a por mis cosas.

_Qué alegría más tonta,__  
__volar sentado aquí,__  
__que me llamen pasota,_  
_me la suda soy así.__  
__Qué vivan los que votan,__  
__los que pasan de ir,__  
__los que quieren y no pueden__  
__y nos quieren decir__  
__que están bien cuando todo va mal,__  
__que sólo me sale cantar__  
__mientras se matan ahí fuera__  
__y las cabezas vuelan._

_Qué alegría, que buen día,__  
__qué bueno tenerte.__  
__Qué bien estoy, quién me lo diría,__  
__cada día que sale el sol salgo a verte,_

_Qué difícil ser "lo más",__  
__qué fácil ser elegante.__  
__Qué manera de soñar.__  
__qué fantasía, qué arte._

_Qué alegría, que buen día,__  
__qué bueno tenerte.__  
__Qué bien estoy, quién me lo diría,__  
__cada día que sale el sol salgo a verte,__  
__Qué alegría, que buen día,__  
__qué bueno tenerte.__  
__Qué bien estoy, quién me lo diría,__  
__cada día que sale el sol salgo a verte._

Graham baja del escenario y se acerca a la mesa donde estamos sentados.

-Robin, Regina y...

-Oh, esté es mi amigo Will, Will, este es Graham, un compañero de trabajo.

-Otro empleado, eh, Regina.

No me río, no me río nada. Este hombre es pesado y su humor me agota.

-Hola, Graham.

-¿Podemos hablar?-me lo pregunta sonriente.-A solas.

Me levanto y me lleva a su camerino. Cierra la puerta y se acerca para besarme.

-Llevaba todo el rato pensando en tus labios.-me dice, cerca de mí. Me muerde.-Estoy escribiendo otra canción para ti.

-¿Y cómo se llama?

-Quiero hacerlo esta noche contigo.

-Estoy de acuerdo con el título.

Meto mi lengua en su boca y juego con la suya.

-Pero vamos a ser civilizados y vamos a esperar hasta que vayamos a mi ca...

Desliza sus manos por debajo de mi pantalón y lo baja.

-Esperaremos, pero para compensarme lo de ayer necesito que me des un adelanto.

Me tira en una silla y se arrodilla ante mí. Comienza a recorrer mis piernas con sus labios. Noto sus orejas en mis muslos. Mientras, sus manos se cuelan debajo de mi sujetador. Empieza su juego, me roza con los labios antes de besarme. Abre mis piernas y su nariz comienza a acariciarme. Entonces noto su lengua, juguetona. Se me está haciendo eterno. Mete su dedo dentro de mí, lo saca y me recorre con su boca, con su lengua.

-Graham...-gimo.

-Sh, nena, esto es solo el principio.

Y solo fue el principio. Hizo toda clase de birguerías, ya me las había hecho, pero no todas juntas. Ni siquiera necesitó desnudarse, le ha bastado con su boca y su manos. Ha sido genial. Me ayuda a colocarme y me peina.

-¿Puedo sentarme con vosotros? ¿O molesto?-yo asiento.-¿Puedo besarte ahí fuera?

-¿No puedes aguantar?

Le pregunto, desafiante saliendo del camerino.

Se sienta a nuestro lado y veo que el amigo de Robin se calla nada más verme. Graham se sienta a mi lado y llama al camarero.

-¿Qué queréis?

Todos contestan Graham me mira. ¿Qué pido?

-Ponle un gintonic, pero de la mejor ginebra que tengas.

**Graham**

Pensaba que entre lo que le he hecho antes y los gintonics Regina estaría más cariñosa. Acaricio su pierna, pero ella y un sofá me responden igual. Entiendo que no quiera tener una relación, yo tampoco estoy preparado para una, y menos con alguien tan especial e importante como ella, pero no sé... un beso, de vez en cuando, una sonrisa aunque sea. Hablo más con Robin y su amigo esta noche que con ella.

-Bueno, pasando la barrera de las cuatro copas, tengo que preguntarlo, Regina, ¿tienes novio?-pregunta el amigo de Hood.

-¿Perdón?

-Oye, si quieres te lanzo la caña sin más, pero pensaba que estaría bien preguntar. Yo estoy soltero, ¿y tú?

-Ni aunque fueras el último tío del universo.

Es la primera vez que oigo a Regina decir tío, y contestar con tanta soltura.

-Mi amigo también lo está.-contraataca. ¿Por qué no la deja en paz? Dios, qué ganas de besarla para que se callase el imbécil este.-Mira, por la cara que está poniendo el cantante también lo está. ¡Regina, estás muy buena!

Me mira y, por fin, coge mi mano. Se acerca a mi oreja.

-Tranquilo, no pasa nada.-me dice al oído.-Yo tampoco le soporto.

-Vámonos. Como siga hablándote así le reviento.

-Chicos...seguimos aquí.-salta el pesado. Le pongo cara de cállate o te mato.-Vamos a pedir la penúltima, Robin, por lo visto están teniendo una conversación privada.

Ambos se levantan y se dirigen a la barra.

-Graham, deja el numerito de novio celoso.

-Regina, sé que no somos novios, yo tampoco quiero tener pareja ahora mismo, pero no sé, no quiero que un plasta no te respete y quedarme ahí, mirando, como si no tuviera nada que decir. ¿O es que te gusta?

-No, te he dicho que a mí también me cae mal.

Me acerco a Regina aún más, a esos labios que me vuelven loco. Ella mira hacia la barra y saluda. ¿Por qué se pone tan roja? Miro y veo a Robin y a Will mirándola. El segundo de ellos le guiña un ojo. Tengo que hacer algo, va a matarme, pero tengo que besarla, tengo que hacerlo. Robin me mira a mí y levanta el pulgar, ¿eso significa que lo sabe?

-Regina, ¿Robin lo sabe?

-Sí.-reponde, bajando la cabeza.

-No hay nadie más del trabajo aquí, nadie más te conoce, ¿verdad?

-No, que yo sepa.

Justo cuando me preparaba para besarla agarra el móvil y responde, me hace una seña diciéndome que va a salir y yo me quedo solo, pensando en lo que voy a hacer cuando entre. Robin y Will me dan mi copa y escucho que siguen hablando de ella.

-Mira, Robin, tú estás soltero, lo estás, y ahora llevas mucho alcohol encima, ¿no crees que está muy buena y que puedes desquitarte? Aunque solo sea eso, desquitarte.

-Will, déjalo ya. No voy a acostarme con Regina. Ni con Regina ni con nadie, además es mi jefa, no sería capaz de mirarla a la cara después de echar un simple polvo un sábado borrachos.

Pongo cara de sorpresa y Robin me mira.

-Además, que yo no le haría eso a Regina. Ella se merece más que un polvo un sábado por la noche.

-No tienes que hacerle la pelota, no está aquí.

-No voy a utilizar a ninguna mujer para olvidar a Marian. Además, mi jefa y yo, aunque no lo creas somos amigos. Solo amigos.

-Entonces ataco yo.-responde el amigo.

Ataca, ataca que quién se la va a tirar soy yo. Y nadie más.

Regina se sienta a mi lado y el pesado de Will se cambia de sitio para ponerse al otro lado.

-¿Sabes? Estábamos hablando de lo maravillosas que son las mujeres de 40 con cuerpo de 20.-Regina frunce el ceño.- No me mires así, Regina, aunque aparentes menos, echando cuentas no puedes tener 30.

Vuelvo a poner mi mano en su muslo. ¡Déjala en paz! Ella lo nota y me aprieta la mano. Regina no contesta a nada de lo que él le dice.

-¿A que no sabes por qué prefiero que tengan 40?

-No me interesa.-Por fin le responde. Pero creo que él no se da por vencido.

-Porque...-se está acercando mucho a ella.-Son mejores en la cama.

Regina se acerca a mí, para alejarse del baboso de Will Scarlet y me aprieta aún más la mano.

-Tú tienes que ser una diosa...

Ya está no puedo más. Le giro la cabeza con la mano que me queda libre y beso a Regina, con toda mi rabia. Ella responde a mi beso y pasa su mano por mi cuello.

-Joder, y lo ha conseguido así, como si nada y yo aquí media hora comiéndole la oreja.

Separo mis labios de Regina y sonrío.

-Eh, tío, ¿no ves que estaba hablando con ella?

-Cállate, idiota. Reggie, vámonos.

Ella se levanta.

-A ver, a los dos. Parte uno, a ti, al pesado: ¿cómo tengo que decirte que no voy a acostarme nunca contigo? Ni hoy, ni mañana, ni nunca, ¡me das asco! Graham, tú: no necesitaba que me lo quitases de encima así, te he dicho mil veces que no hagas eso, ¡cualquiera ha podido verlo! Me voy. ¡Sin ninguno de los dos!

Corro detrás de ella.

-Pérdoname, por favor.-le suplico mientras ella espera al taxi.-No lo he hecho solo porque quisiese, te lo he dicho antes, he comprobado que no hubiera nadie, es solo que quiero poderte besar, poderte abrazar, ¡me gustas, Regina! Ya te he dicho que no quiero tener novia, ¡era solo un poco de alcohol dentro de mí! Llévame contigo, ya te he dicho cómo se llama mi nueva canción.-acabo susurrándole al oído.-Y tenemos que acabar lo antes...-termino, bajando mi mano hasta su culo.

-Está bien. Vamos.

-¡Eh! ¡Regina!-Hood la llama. Pero dejadnos en paz que nos queremos ir.

Ella se acerca y le da dos besos para despedirse. Parece que él le está pidiendo disculpas.

-¡Adiós, Graham!

Yo levanto la mano y me meto en el taxi. Por fin, estamos yendo a su casa.

Entramos en el ascensor y me aproximo a ella, como si fuera a besarla, pero en el último momento, me desvío a su cuello. Semienfadada, aparta mi cabeza y después tira de las solapas para que sus labios se junten con los míos. La agarro de la cintura y la agarro para que salte y pueda llevarla cogida. Se mueve sensualmente mientras la sostengo contra la pared. Sus brazos rodean mi cuello. Con mis boca, empiezo a explorar su escote. Llegamos a su casa. Se baja y me tira del brazo para que vaya tras ella. Me suelto para quitarme la chaqueta y la cojo para subir las escaleras. Lame mi cuello, se queda ahí, creo que mañana voy a tener un precioso recuerdo de esa noche. Muerde mi oreja. Entramos en su cuarto y la tiro en la cama. Se levanta y se pone de rodillas, frente a mí. Empieza a quitarme la camisa y yo bajo sus pantalones. Se quita la camiseta y a mí me falta tiempo para quitarle el sujetador. La giro de nuevo y recorro su espalda con mi lengua. Coloco mi coxis en su culo y meto la mano por debajo de sus bragas. Me muevo sobre ella. Ella se da la vuelta y me besa con fuerza. Agarra mi ropa interior y deja desnudo frente a ella. Agarra mi brazo y me lleva a su despacho. Tira todo lo que hay en su mesa y se sienta sobre ella, esperándome, después de quedarse completamente desnuda. Llego hasta ella, la agarro de la cintura y me meto de ello en ella. Despacio, empiezo a moverme, mientras ella me araña la espalda. Gime, gime mi nombre. De pronto, me empuja y se va. Yo corro detrás de ella y la agarro por detrás. ¿Dónde vas? No he acabado contigo. Antes de que pudiera escapar de nuevo, le meto un dedo. Se queda quieta y gime. Nos hemos parado frente a un espejo. La levanto y la empotro contra la pared. Meto mi miembro dentro de ella.

-Reggie.-pronuncio su nombre entre jadeos.-Regina, Reggie.

-No pares, Graham, no, sigue.

Mientras sigo entrando y saliendo, llego a su cuarto, nos tumbamos en la cama.

-Vamos, nena, vamos, córrete para mí.-le digo, mientras me muevo cada vez más rápido. Siento sus orgasmos. Bajo el ritmo. Se lo hago lento y ella me responde besándome con suavidad.

Ha sido la mejor noche de mi vida. Lo hemos hecho cuatro veces. Y era cada vez mejor. Si con 45 años soy capaz de hacerlo tantas veces y así de bien, que me pongan un altar. Y el estúpido de Will Scarlet quiere probarla. Por encima de mi cadáver.

* * *

**Canción: Qué alegría más tonta, Pereza.**

**¡Ahora es cuando va a empezar lo bueno!**


	8. Goodbye, my lover

**Bueno, lo primero pedir perdón por no haber puesto nada desde hace casi un mes, pero estoy de exámenes y no me da tiempo a vivir D:**

**Sé que no es muy largo, pero prefiero subir esto y luego cuando pueda subir un poco más, ¡Intentaré que sea pronto!**

**A las reviews, que todos me decís que para cuándo Robin, no os preocupéis, falta menos, pero tampoco hay que precipitar las cosas ;) valdrá la pena esperar, prometido.**

**Una pequeña recomendación, escuchad la canción a la vez que se nombra, porque le dará un toque muy especial :))**

**Sin más dilación, a disfrutar.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes y canciones que aquí aparecen no me pertenecen, esta historia fue creada con fines de entretenimiento.**

* * *

**Goodbye, my lover**

**Regina**

Esto tiene que acabar. Hoy mismo. El sábado me lo pasé muy bien con Graham, maravillosamente. Pero no puedo seguir permitiéndolo. Miré su móvil y el 90% de las conversaciones que tiene abiertas son con chicas. De su edad. Rechánzandolas. ¿Por mí? Creo que sí. Vamos, según lo que me ha dicho, no se acuesta con ninguna otra. En realidad me daría igual. Me sube mucho la moral que no lo haga y que yo sea la única, pero no puedo permitir que tire su vida por la borda por mí. Soy una bruja según toda la ciudad, pero no puedo hacerlo. No puedo. No puedo hacérselo a él. Acabo de llamarlo a mi despacho. Va a ser aquí y ahora.

-Buenos días, señora Mills.

-Buenos días, sientate. Tenemos que hablar.

-¿La señora Mills y yo o Regina y yo?-me pregunta, pícaro.

-Graham, no podemos seguir así.-me acaba de poner una carita de corderito camino del matadero que no sé si voy a poder seguir.

-¿Así... cómo?

-Acostándonos.-pronuncio, fría, apartando la vista de él.

-¿Por qué?-oigo que se levanta y viene hacia mí.-¿He hecho algo mal? ¿Te molestó el beso del sábado? Prometo que no volveré hacerlo, por favor.

-No...-coge mis manos y me lleva hacia él.-Graham, escúchame. ¿Cuántos años tienes?

-¿A qué viene eso?

-A que yo tengo 45 años. Y un hijo. Y una empresa multimillonaria. Y por lo visto no me ves como un juego de un rato.

-Yo...-aparta la vista.-Yo sí lo veo todo así, por favor, Regina, mírame.

-He visto tu móvil, tus conversaciones, no estás con nadie más. Las rechazas a todas. No puedes seguir así.

-Pe...

-No hay peros que valgan. Me lo he pasado muy bien estos meses, créeme. Y estaré aquí si me necesitas, pero no voy a volver a acostarme contigo.

-Veo que has tomado una decisión...

-Irrevocable.

-En ese caso... Gracias, Regina. De veras.

Sonríe, y sale por la puerta con ese sexy semblante que marea a cualquiera. ¿Estás segura de lo que has hecho? Mira lo bueno que es la cama... Basta. He hecho lo correcto. Yo siempre hago lo correcto. O lo que más me conviene. Lo cual, la mayoría de veces, es lo mismo. O lo es para mí.

Llamaré a Zelena para contárselo, se va a volver loca, pero es lo menos que puedo hacer.

-_Hola Reggie._

-Buenos días.

-_¿Qué te depara esta nueva semana? ¿Qué tal el finde? Por lo visto lo has pasado a dos bandas, eh... Ay que ver._

-Bien, el finde bien. No sé por qué dices a dos bandas, porque solo he estado con un amigo y con un ex amigo.

-_¿Ex amigo? ¡Te has tirado a Robin y por eso ya no es tu amigo!_

-¿Qué dices? ¡No! No voy a cometer esa locura, además, que él lo está pasado muy mal, lo acaba de dejar con su novia de toda la vida.

-_¡Por eso!_

-Ay, Zelena, que no, Robin es mi amigo y nada más.

-_Entonces, ¿qué te pasa? No te noto normal._

-Acabo de dejar a Graham.

-_¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué?!_

-Sí que te ha afectado. Pues porque no podía seguir así, Zelena, yo no puedo depender de él, ni tampoco esperar nada.

-_Pero si tú misma me decías que no lo esperabas._

-Pero por lo visto él sí, leí sus conversaciones de whatsapp y había rechazado a cinco chicas el sábado.

-_Sigo sin ver el problema. Tú te lo tiras, seguro que te lo tirabas súper bien, a él le gusta y no quiere más. Es mi sueño, por favor._

-Pues te lo regalo. Creo que necesito algo más, qué quieres que te diga.

-_Él hubiera estado dispuesto y lo sabes._

-Ya, pero es que no lo quería con él.

-_Uff, no hay quién te entienda. Oye, te dejo, que ha venido un abogado de no sé qué. Luego hablamos, eh._

-Está bien, adiós.

**Robin**

Supongo que todo se hace más cuesta arriba ahora que estoy en la ciudad, buscando apartamento y solo. Ahora que mis pensamientos se organizan, ahora que mis pensamientos pueden crecer y el temor se expande. ¿Echo de menos a Marian? Creo que la única parte buena de todo esto es que me he dado cuenta de que no la echo de menos a ella, que echo de menos el simple hecho de tener a alguien. Pero creo que ella ha sido el punto principal de mi vida, durante mucho tiempo. Y que me va a costar estar alejado de ella

Estoy mirando por la ventana del apartamento que creo que voy a alquilar, está por el centro, cerca del trabajo y es agradable. Necesito que sea cuanto antes, mi amigo Will está bien un rato, pero no creo que pudiera vivir con él más de una semana, y menos con lo pesado que está siendo con el tema de Regina Mills. Regina Mills. Me hubiera gustado que ella estuviera aquí conmigo, pero está ocupada con sus mil cosas de directora. Además, hoy no me tiene a mí, que aunque no lo reconozca, sé que soy de gran ayuda, no como su secretaria, que un día la vi pintándose las uñas.

Firmé el contrato y cogí el móvil, como buscando llamar a alguien para contárselo, para contárselo a Marian. Pero ya no había Marian. Me acabo de quedar como un tonto mirando la pantalla del teléfono sin saber qué hacer. Menos mal que alguien toma la iniciativa y el móvil vibra.

-_Hola nuevo inquilino._

-¿Regina?

-_¿Ya tienes piso?_

-Sí, está al lado de la oficina... ¿quieres venirte a cenar?

-_¿Hoy?_

-¡Claro! Tráete una botella de vino y lo estrenamos.

_-No sé si es lo más ade..._

-Te debo una cena, por lo del viernes. Vamos, vente.

-...

-Regina, te oigo respirar, dile a Graham que os veis mañana, pero vente a cenar. Por favor.

-_Está bien... Termino y voy. Ahora, no esperes que termine a la hora a la que tú te vas._

Oigo a Will llamándome desde el coche. Ya voy, pesado. Me monto, vamos a mi casa, perdón, a casa de Marian a recoger las cosas. Qué locura. Porque la casa la pagó ella, claro, sino la llevaría a juicio o a lo que hiciera falta.

Ponemos la radio y lo primero que suena es James Blunt. Hay que tener mala suerte. Goodbye my lover, no puede ser peor. La música empieza a sonar y yo miro a Regina. Ella me aprieta la mano y me mira a los ojos.

-Hoy es un día duro, pero es el primero del resto de tu vida.-me dice.

-¿Y en mi nueva vida estarás tú?

-Creo que nos hemos conocido en el momento adecuado. Y en el lugar adecuado.

_Did I disappoint you or let you down?  
Should I be feeling guilty or let the judges frown?  
'Cause I saw the end before we'd begun,  
Yes I saw you were blinded and I knew I had won.  
So I took what's mine by eternal right.  
Took your soul out into the night.  
It may be over but it won't stop there,  
I am here for you if you'd only care.  
You touched my heart you touched my soul.  
You changed my life and all my goals.  
And love is blind and that I knew when,  
My heart was blinded by you.  
I've kissed your lips and held your head.  
Shared your dreams and shared your bed.  
I know you well, I know your smell.  
I've been addicted to you._

_Goodbye my lover._  
_Goodbye my friend._  
_You have been the one._  
_You have been the one for me._

_I am a dreamer but when I wake,_  
_You can't break my spirit - it's my dreams you take._  
_And as you move on, remember me,_  
_Remember us and all we used to be_  
_I've seen you cry, I've seen you smile._  
_I've watched you sleeping for a while._  
_I'd be the father of your child._  
_I'd spend a lifetime with you._  
_I know your fears and you know mine._  
_We've had our doubts but now we're fine,_  
_And I love you, I swear that's true._  
_I cannot live without you._

_Goodbye my lover._  
_Goodbye my friend._  
_You have been the one._  
_You have been the one for me._

_And I still hold your hand in mine._  
_In mine when I'm asleep._  
_And I will bare my soul in time,_  
_When I'm kneeling at your feet._  
_Goodbye my lover._  
_Goodbye my friend._  
_You have been the one._  
_You have been the one for me._  
_I'm so hollow, baby, I'm so hollow._  
_I'm so, I'm so, I'm so hollow._

No voy a negar que mis ojos se han llenado de lágrimas. Me acuerdo de Marian, por dios, claro. Ahora sostengo las manos de Regina y me baño en la luz de sus ojos. Algo dentro de mí me pide que la bese, que la abrace. Que la pegue a mi cuerpo y recorra el suyo con mis dedos. Que acaricie sus labios. Ella limpia la lágrima de mi rostro. Y yo intento sonreír.

-Todo va a estar bien, ¿eh?-me dice.

Noto mi móvil vibrando en mi bolsillo. Lo saco y veo que es Marian. Me está llamando otra vez.

-¿No vas a cogerlo?-me pregunta Regina, dándose cuenta de quién es.

Niego con la cabeza. Tengo que decir la verdad, aunque no me hubiera hecho lo que me ha hecho, creo que no se lo cogería. Ahora estoy con Regina, estoy bien con ella. Me lo paso bien con ella. Espero con todas mis fuerzas que Regina esté en mi nueva vida.

-¿Qué piensas?

-¿Puedo pedirte una cosa?-le digo.- Quiero que te quedes aquí conmigo esta noche.

Me mira y asiente. Yo me acomodo en el sofá y tiro de ella para que se apoye en mi hombro.

-Gracias, Robin.

Ambos nos quedamos aquí, mirando al infinito. Sin pensar. Solo mirando sin mirar. Las canciones se suceden en la radio y me doy cuenta del poder que tienen. El poder de alegrarnos o de entristecernos. Recuerdo la que pusieron antes de James Blunt.

-¿Crees que podré ser feliz de nuevo?-le pregunto.

-No lo sé. Aún sigo haciéndome esa pregunta.

-¿Lo dices por Leopold?

-Nunca quise a Leopold. Aunque lo intentase.

-¿Entonces?

-Daniel.

Pronuncia su nombre y parece que me da un escalofrío. No la veo, pero creo que su cara ha cambiado por completo.

-Fue mi primer amor. Mi amor de universidad. Éramos tan jóvenes. Y tan felices. Le conocí en el grupo de musicales. Hicimos Grease el año que le conocí. No fuimos Danny y Sandy, yo era Rizzo y él Kenickie. Y al siguiente Moulin Rouge. Yo era su Satine y él mi Christian. Luego fui su Donna y él mi Sam, en Mamma mia!, pero el último año fuimos los Thénardiers en Los Miserables. Y como el nombre de la obra, todo se vino abajo. Me comprometí con Leopold y él se marchó después de prometerme que no lo haría, que lucharía por mí.

-¿Se marchó sin más?

-Sin dejar nada atrás.-responde.

-No tenías por qué contármelo.

-Bueno, yo he vivido lo tuyo, te toca saber lo mío. Además, hace 20 años de eso. Quizá esté muerto. O peor, viejo, gordo y calvo.

Sonrío. Ha sabido sacar humor de lo peor que le ha pasado en la vida.

-¿No crees que podían haberle chantajeado?

-Lo pensé. De hecho mantenía la esperanza hasta la muerte, primero de mi madre, que pudo perfectamente haberlo tenido más que amenazado todo el tiempo y después de Leopold. Pero cuando me quedé viuda y no apareció... Supe que era por mí y no por dinero.

-Pues es un tonto.

-¿Lo dices en serio?

-¡Claro! Una chica universitaria rica y lista. Y encima que canta bien. Y muy rica.

-¿Hubieras estado conmigo solo porque era rica? Porque ahora lo soy más y no veo a los moscones que tenía antes, eh.

-Porque ahora tu caballero de brillante armadura los espanta.

-¿Mi qué?

-Llámalo caballero o director de marketing, pero el otro día si no pegó a Will fue porque estábamos dentro de un local.

-¿Graham? Le he dejado.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? No será porque te besó delante de nosotros el otro día, Regina que no vamos a decírselo a nadie...

-No, no ha sido por eso, tonto. Ya he tenido esta charla con Zelena antes y créeme no voy a tenerla de nuevo.

-Está bien... Entonces he llegado a la copa en la que puedo preguntarte cosas sin arrepentirme.

-Miedo me das. Pregunta.

-¿Por qué nadie sabe que cantas? ¿Y que tocas el piano?

-¿Es que tengo que ponerme un cartel?-se ríe.-No sé, no me parece que tenga que decir hola, soy Regina Mills y toco el piano. Ah, y canto.

-¡Borde! Me refiero, me han contado que muchas veces las cenas de la empresa acaban en un karaoke y seguro que tú nunca has salido a cantar.

-No me gusta acordarme de que lo hago. Y de que lo hago bien.

-¿Por el chico este?

-Seguramente. Yo disfrutaba mucho en el escenario con él. Recuerdo perfectamente que nuestra escena favorita era cuando yo vea a Sam y me ponía a cantar Mamma mia!, porque no sé si sabes de qué va, pero resulta que la protagonista se encuentra con su amor de años atrás y se da cuenta de que siguen enamorados. Y lo pasábamos muy bien. Y cuando en Moulin Rouge me suplicaba una noche conmigo con Elephant Love Medly.

-¿Era un amor de película?

-De película para chicas con la regla y helado de chocolate. Y como en todas las películas él vuelve, ahí me quedé yo, esperándole.

-¿No has estado con nadie más?

-Si lo que preguntas es si he querido así a alguien más, no. Después de Leopold tuve una aventura con mi terapeuta, ya sé que no es para enorgullecerse, pero un día bebimos y... No sé para qué lo hice, ni por qué. Me duró seis meses, más o menos. Luego vino Henry. Creo que la mejor decisión que he tomado en mi vida ha sido adoptarle. Aunque todo el mundo crea que soy un monstruo por mandarlo a Inglaterra. El monstruo es el sistema educativo de este país. Pero le echo demasiado de menos.

-¿Qué importa el sistema educativo? Irá a Yale como tú y luego dirigirá la empresa. No va a tener problema con eso.

-Voy a obviar ese comentario clasista y despectivo que acabas de hacer. Mi hijo irá a la universidad que quiera. A estudiar lo que él quiera. Y trabajará de lo que él quiera. No se va a ver alienado por una carrera que su madre le obligará a hacer.

-Eso es muy bonito.

-Es lo justo.

-¿Y qué harás con la empresa si él no la quiere?

Se encoge de hombros y bebe más vino.

-Ya que tú siempre preguntas, voy a hacerlo yo. ¿Qué piensas hacer ahora que estás soltero, casanova?

-Podría ir tirándome a todo lo que se mueve, si es lo que estás pensando. No seré Graham pero tengo un montón de ases en la manga.

-¡Cuidado, mujeres de Chicago!

-No me crees, eh. Pero no voy a hacerlo. No soy esa clase de hombre.

-¿Y qué clase de hombre eres?

-Eso lo dejo al misterio. Además, tú también estás soltera y no te tiras a todo lo que se mueve.

-Yo soy viuda, perdona. Y madre. Y un personaje público.

-Excusas...

-¿Estás diciendo que no podría ligar si me lo propongo?

Se incorpora y se desabrocha un botón y se descubre un hombro.

-Mira,-me guiña un ojo- haciendo eso ya tengo a media ciudad de mi mano.

Y a mí. No sé si es el alcohol, pero le quitaba la camisa con solo tirar de ella. Y metería su mano en el sujetador y me desharía del él. Y de su falda, la rajaría si hiciera falta. La besaría, la besaría por todo el cuerpo y acariciaría cada parte de ella. Y cuando me la hubiera aprendido, le haría el amor, suave y tierno, con fuerza y cariño, mientras repito su nombre, susurrando, cerca de su oreja, mientras mis labios siguen estudiando cada milímetro de su cuello. Le haría el amor toda la noche. Sudando, su cuerpo y el mío. Su piel, contra la mía. Su boca, esa lengua. Su todo.

-Robin, ¿hola? ¡Vuelve a la tierra!

-¿Qué? Oh, claro, esto... ahora vuelvo.

¡Mierda mierda mierda mierda! He tenido una erección. Colega, ¡ahora no, por dios! Uff, y encima no puedo dejar de pensar en Regina, en sus piernas, en sus caderas, en sus tetas... Relájate, vamos piensa en otra cosa... Venga. Cuenta hasta diez.

Cuando por fin consigo quitarme esos pensamientos de la cabeza y otros sitios, vuelvo al salón y me encuentro a Regina durmiendo en el sofá. Como un ángel. Sin poder sentir más ternura, la cojo en brazos y la llevo hasta mi cama. Ella se acurruca, inconsciente, sobre mi pecho y respira profundo. La tumbo e intento meterla entre las sábanas. Me recuesto a su lado y me quedo mirándola. Sin saber cuándo dejo de verla y la tengo solo en mi cabeza, me quedo dormido.

* * *

**Espero vuestras reviews!**


	9. A quien le importa

**¡Hola de nuevo! Perdón otra vez por tardar, pero los exámenes me han matado, literalmente y luego me he ido de viaje, este mes tengo más tiempo, así que subiré antes (o eso espero)**

**Disclaimer: los personajes y las canciones que aparecen en esta fic no me pertenecen y solo fue creada con fines de entretenimiento.**

* * *

**A quien le importa**

**Regina**

Realmente no sé qué regalarle a mi hijo. Faltan dos días para su cumpleaños y aún no le he comprado nada, ni he pensado nada, ni he pedido nada, ni siquiera he avisado al colegio para que le hagan un pastel. Soy increíblemente mala haciendo regalos. ¿Qué puede querer para su cumpleaños un niño de 12 años? ¿Comics? ¿Una game boy? O cómo diablos se llamen ahora. Estoy perdida en la web esta, _amazon,_ pero no encuentro nada a su medida.

-Buenos días, Regina, aquí te traigo tu café. No pensé que estarías ya aquí.

La verdad es que me he venido antes solo por no pensar en la soledad de mi casa, llevo toda la noche despierta sin solucionar nada.

-Sinceramente, yo tampoco pensaba estar aquí tan pronto.

-Tienes mala cara, ¿no has dormido? ¿Es por el contrato ese con los españoles? Regina, vas a conseguirlo, no te preocupes.

-No, no es eso, sé que vamos a lograrlo.

Sigo bajando y pasando las páginas de este interminable catálogo.

-Venga va, Regina, cuéntamelo.-Robin cierra la puerta y se sienta conmigo. ¿Qué miras con esa cara de preocupación?

-El viernes es el cumpleaños de Henry.-le contesto sin quitar la vista de la pantalla.-Y no sé qué regalarle.

-¿Esa es tu preocupación? ¿Por eso no has dormido?-responde sonriente, quitándole importancia al asunto. Yo le miro, con cara de incredulidad y de pocos amigos.

-Mi hijo no me adora precisamente y creo que un buen regalo de cumpleaños le podría hacer no pensar tan mal de mí.

Robin sigue sin entenderlo, ¿o qué? Es muy duro decirlo, pero casi tengo que comprar a mi hijo con regalos.

-¿Confías en mí?-me pregunta.

-¿Qué?

-¿Confías en mí para hacerle el mejor regalo posible a tu hijo?

-Me aferraría a un clavo ardiendo si me aseguras que le gustará.

-Entonces no se hable más. Luego te pido el número de la tarjeta porque ya sé lo que le vas a regalar.

-¿El qué?

-El jueves te lo cuento.

El jueves. Hoy es miércoles. Un día. Solo un día y no sé si voy a poder aguantar la espera. ¿Qué le voy a regalar? A lo mejor es una entrada para el fútbol europeo, allí en Inglaterra por lo visto los equipos son buenos. Qué sea lo que quiera, necesito dormir, realmente lo necesito.

-Belle, mi agenda, por favor.

-_El señor Gold ha concertado una cita con usted, a las 11, pero no tiene nada más hoy._

-Gracias.

Ese apestoso gusano de nuevo en mi oficina. Supongo que será para traerme la revista, ya que es el número del mes que viene el que salgo yo. En el fondo estoy un poquito nerviosa respecto a eso. También puede venir a contarme por qué narices está saliendo con mi hermana, aunque espero que no sepa que somos hermanas. Gold, ¿realmente quieres estar con ella? Estoy preocupada porque solo sea una estratagema para poder sacar información sobre mí. Primero, porque sé que Zelena con dos copas te puede contar cualquier cosa, desde cuándo y cómo perdió su virginidad hasta el día que la arrestaron porque estaba en un parque bebiendo desnuda. Una larga historia. Lo mejor será que me ponga a ultimar los detalles del pacto con esa empresa española. Un pequeño paso para Mills, pero un gran paso para la humanidad.

A las once en punto, Gold llamó a mi puerta.

-Buenos días, señora Mills.

-Buenos días, señor Gold.

-Se preguntará para qué he venido a verla, y lamento haberla interrumpido, pero quería que fuera la primera en tener el próximo número de mi revista, usted es portada.

Extiende su brazo y me da un sobre cerrado. Vaya, el número es extenso, pesa más de lo que habitualmente pesa una revista.

-Se lo he traído personalmente porque pienso que ha quedado especialmente bien.

-Eso lo decidiré yo.-le contesto altiva, fría, distante.

La abro y veo una espectacular foto de mi rostro en la portada. "_Regina Mills, una reina sin rey ni corona_". ¿Sin corona? ¿Sin rey? Bueno, al menos soy una reina. Y una reina guapísima, por cierto. La abro y me voy directamente a las páginas donde está mi entrevista.

"_Gold:¿Cómo ha conseguido llegar dónde está?_

_Regina Mills: Con esfuerzo, claro. Y con mucho trabajo, como todo en la vida._

_G: ¿No cree que su matrimonio la ayudó en ese sentido?_

_RM: Bueno, supongo que me dio un empujón, no voy a mentir, con Leopold aprendí mucho sobre negocios, aprendí todo eso que no te enseñan en una clase, aunque no lo aprendí a su lado, como todos piensan, cuando nos casamos Mills y Blanchard eran dos familias opuestas, rivales por la supremacía. Y antes que a mi nuevo esposo al que a penas conocía, yo me debía a mi padre. Yo aprendí de ganar a Leopold Blanchard._

_G: ¿Cómo que aprendió todo eso que no te enseñan en clase?_

_RM: No me malinterprete, Yale es una universidad maravillosa, y es a ella a quién le debo el éxito, pero los profesores no te dicen que una llamada cuando se ha muerto el perro del dueño de la compañía que con la que vas a hacer un contrato va a ayudarte a conseguir ese contrato. Supongo que también se juntó la intuición femenina._

_G: Ha dicho que aprendió de rivalizar con el Señor Blanchard, ¿está queriendo decir que se llevaban mal?_

_RM: No, claro que no, por favor. Leopold era un buen hombre, un buen padre y un buen esposo. Simplemente, no hablábamos del trabajo en casa._

_G: ¿Y desde Leopold, no ha pensado en volver a casarse?_

_RM: Estoy casada con Mills&amp;Daughter y ahora me he hecho bígama al comprar Blanchard&amp;Co, no puedo hacer más (risas)._

_G: ¿Y su hijo, qué opina de la nueva posición de su madre?_

_RM: Él aún es pequeño y no es consciente de la envergadura de este nuevo barco en el que navegamos. Y prefiero que sea así, ya tendrá tiempo para preocuparse._

_G: ¿Cuándo va a pasar a ser Mills&amp;Son?_

_RM: Cuando mi hijo decida. _

_[…]_"

Sonrío. ¿He ganado a Gold? Oh dios mío, tiene que haber alguna trampa, no puede ser tan sencillo, no puede haber publicado cosas buenas sobre mí simplemente por que sí. Avanzo rápido por las páginas de la revista y lo veo. En la sección de _novedades _(en mi opinión la sección de la más rastrera basura de los personajes públicos) veo dos fotos mías con Robin. En una vamos en el coche, él sonríe y yo parece que estoy hablando. En otra se nos ve saliendo de un bar. Leo en letras grandes debajo de las dos _¿Ha encontrado la reina a su príncipe encantador? _

-¿Qué significa esto?-le pregunto enfadada.

-Nada, es una foto que tomaron mis fotógrafos.

-Sabe que le tengo terminantemente prohibido que lo haga.

-Ya, pero para este número usted me lo permitió, ¿recuerda?

-Si lo que buscas es que haga nuevas declaraciones para tú revistucha desmintiendo esto estás muy equivocado.

-Entonces es que es cierto.

-¡No me importa lo que piensas! ¡No me importa lo que piense nadie! ¡Es mi vida! ¡Y el señor Hood es mi becario y mi amigo! ¡Nada más! ¡No se entrometa o...!-no no, cálmate, no puedes amenazarle así, calma.

-¿O qué? ¿Me está usted amenazando, señora Mills? Porque no creo que esté en la posición adecuada para hacerlo.

-¿Cómo?

-Quizá tenga cierta información sobre usted que le haga tener que venir a mi revista para desmentirlo. O para darnos la exclusiva. Ya que así puede sacar algo de dinero y no dejarme que yo saque a la luz cosas sin que usted lo sepa.

Sabe lo de Zelena. Seguro que lo dice por eso. No no no no.

-No tengo ninguna información que sea importante para el resto del mundo. Ahora, si no le importa, tengo cosas que hacer.

-Veo que no sabe a lo que me refiero o no quiere verlo. Tiene dos días.

Yo le miro, desafiante. Espero que no sepa lo de Zelena. Lo espero con todas mis fuerzas. El señor Gold sale con cara de vencedor y yo giro mi silla para contemplar la ciudad, los edificios, postrados a mis pies para sentirme como una reina que mira a sus súbditos inclinarse ante ella. En ocasiones me siento casi tan poderosa como la mismísima reina de Inglaterra. Inglaterra... ¡Henry! A lo mejor sabe algo del niño... Pero, ¿el qué? Cierro los ojos y respiro hondo. Le echo mucho de menos. Echo de menos ir por la noche a arroparlo, mientras duerme, y poder observar sus rasgos, absolutamente adorables, preciosos. Mi niño... Mi pequeño príncipe. Contarle cuentos, cantar con él nuestra canción, esa que le llevo repitiendo cada noche desde el primer día, con la que siempre se duerme en mis brazos. Espero que le guste lo que le está preparando Robin, me siento culpable por no poder ser yo quién lo haga, pero creo que le estoy perdiendo tanto que no sería capaz de acertar y solo estropearía más las cosas.

He quedado para cenar con Zelena y obviamente, ella llega tarde. Yo me siento y juego a un estúpido juego en el móvil. Igual de estúpido que el que lleva Robin haciendo todo el día sin decirme lo que voy a regalarle a mi hijo. Ya me estaba poniendo hasta nerviosa. No deja de decirme que es maravilloso, genial, el mejor regalo del mundo. ¿Le he comprado un Ferrari? Ay señor, qué incertidumbre. Veo a Zelena entrar, está radiante. A ver si es que Gold la va a tratar mejor de lo que yo pensaba. No, eso es imposible.

-Hola preciosa, hacía demasiado que no quedábamos, ¿eh?-me dice mientras me da dos besos.

-Estos trabajos que tenemos, que no nos dejan respirar.-sonrío.

-Y por lo que he leído, tú tienes otras cosas que no te dejan respirar, eh eh. ¡Cuéntamelo todo!

-¿Tú también estás con eso? Ay, Zelena, que Robin y yo solo somos amigos, te lo he dicho mil veces.

-En el fondo lo sabía, pero aún tengo esperanza.

-¿De qué?

-De que acabéis juntos.

Qué cosas tiene esta mujer, yo con Robin... No sabe lo que dice.

-No, Zelena, no.

-Venga, todo puede pasar, míranos a William y a mí.

-¿A quién?

-A Gold. Gold es su apellido, ¿sabes?

-Oh...-ya que ha tocado el tema, le pregunto.-Oye, hablando de eso, hoy ha venido a mi oficina, a entregarme el número y tal y me ha dicho algo curioso de que sabe algo de mí que va a publicar en breve, ¿tienes alguna idea?

-Que yo sepa no.

-O sea, que no hay ninguna posibilidad de que sepa que somos hermanas.

-Bueno...

-¿¡Cómo que bueno!?-le chillo. Era un secreto, joder, un maldito secreto y se lo ha soltado.

-Puede que se me escapase que somos familia, pero nada más, le he dicho que nos queremos como hermanas, pero es imposible que lo sepa. Además, no sé qué tiene de malo que se sepa.

-Pueden acusarnos de enchufismo y que todos los empleados te pierdan el respeto.

-Regina, tranquila, eso no va a pasar, ¿o es que lo hago mal?

-¡No! Claro que no, es solo que no quiero dar de qué hablar.

-No lo hagas.

-Si no lo digo yo, tu queridísimo lo dirá por nosotras.

-Dilo tú antes.-me quedo perpleja. ¿Me está diciendo que le dé una puñalada a Gold?-A ver, no me malinterpretes, puede que esté saliendo con él, pero tú eres mi hermana, vete a otra revista y da la exclusiva de que somos hermanas. No veo dónde está lo malo.

-¿Y si no es eso?

-No tiene más cosas sobre ti, tranquila.

Respiro hondo. Quizá tenga razón. Esa rata no sabe nada de mí. Se cree que tiene algo por un par de fotos con Robin. Pero no tiene nada ni lo va a tener nunca. Mañana mismo voy a la competencia y que se calle ya.

**Zelena**

-¿Y te trata bien?-me pregunta Regina.

-Tú sabes, tenemos nuestras riñas, los dos somos demasiado cabezones. Ahora la furia se nota en otro campo, no sé si me entiendes.-Ella me mira perpleja. Creo que no quiere saber cómo es William en ese campo. Pero me da igual.-Aunque si te soy sincera, no creo que esto dure mucho.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Creo que no me quiere. Que no le gusto.-hace una mueca.- Puede que me deseé, pero no es el príncipe encantador que te abraza hasta el amanecer, ni el que te coge de la mano por la calle. Y a veces se me hace cuesta arriba, Reggie, qué quieres que te diga.

Me derrumbo un poco. Decirlo en alto lo hace más real.

-Déjale, Zelena, lo digo en serio.-yo la miro, ¿qué dice esta loca?-Cuánto más tiempo dure la agonía más dolerá la muerte. Tú le quieres, lo sé, le quieres como si no te fuera a dejar nunca, como si no te fuera a romper el corazón. Pero él no. Y cuánto más caliente está un corazón, más hondo cala la explosión.

Agacho la cabeza y mi hermana me coge de la mano.

-Quizá tengas razón...

-Zelena, eres preciosa e inteligente, no te conformes con las migajas de Gold.

Suspiro.

-Llévame a beber, por dios.-le suplico. Si voy a romper con William necesito una despedida de noviazgo o de lo que coño hayamos tenido.

-Hay un karaoke, ¿te apetece?

-Mmmm... Te vas a enterar de lo que es cantar.

Entramos un antro cutre en el que suena la letra de una canción de Nino Bravo a lo lejos. Libre, libre me voy a sentir yo cuando me quite los tacones. Nos sentamos en una mesita y al tercer gin tonic me suelto el pelo.

-¿Sabes qué, Regina? Creo que deberías coger a Robin y darle un morreo en toda la calle para que los fotógrafos te dejen en paz.-ella se ríe.- Y deberías ir con más botones de la camisa desabrochados y llamarme hermana por la calle. Creo que deberías hacer todo lo que quieras.

-No puedo.-me dice soriendo.-Gold lo ha dicho, soy una reina.

-¿Y qué gracia tiene ser una reina si no puedes hacer lo que quieras? ¡Ni siquiera presumías de Graham! ¡Apuesto que ni siquiera saldrías a cantar una canción conmigo por miedo a que te grabasen!

-¿Cuál es tu apuesta?-pregunta dando un trago interminable de su copa.

-Pagar esta ronda.

-¡Acepto!

Pero si es rica, ¿qué más le dan diez pavos más que diez menos? Se acerca a la lista y después de un rato mirando escoge una canción y se sube al escenario.

-¡Hola! Antes de que os lo preguntéis sí, soy yo, soy Regina Mills y voy a cantar una canción, porque yo también tengo derecho a divertirme. Se la voy a dedicar a la señorita del fondo, Zelena. ¡Disfruten!

Oh dios, va a hacerlo. Pido otro gin tonic y la miro muy sonriente. La música empieza a sonar. ¿Esto qué es? ¡No puede ser! ¿Esto es Alaska?

_La gente me señala  
me apuntan con el dedo  
susurra a mis espaldas  
y a mi me importa un bledo.  
que mas me da  
si soy distinta a ellos  
no soy de nadie,  
no tengo dueño.  
Yo se que me critican  
me consta que me odian  
la envidia les corroe  
mi vida les agobia.  
Porque sera?  
yo no tengo la culpa  
mi circunstancia les insulta.  
Mi destino es el que yo decido  
el que yo elijo para mí_

No me lo creo, ¡no puedo creerlo! Tengo que salir ahí.

_a quien le importa lo que yo haga?  
a quien le importa lo que yo diga?  
yo soy asi, y asi seguire, nunca cambiare  
A quien le importa lo que yo haga?  
a quien le importa lo que yo diga?  
yo soy asi, y asi seguire, nunca cambiare _

Está claro, me voy al escenario!

_(Zelena)Quiza la culpa es mia  
por no seguir la norma,  
ya es demasiado tarde  
para cambiar ahora.  
Me mantendre  
firme en mis convicciones,  
reportare mis posiciones.  
Mi destino es el que yo decido  
el que yo elijo para mi _

_(Ambas) a quien le importa lo que yo haga?  
a quien le importa lo que yo diga?  
yo soy asi, y asi seguire, nunca cambiare  
A quien le importa lo que yo haga?  
a quien le importa lo que yo diga?  
yo soy asi, y asi seguire, nunca cambiare.  
A quien le importa lo que yo haga?  
a quien le importa lo que yo diga?  
yo soy asi, y asi seguire, nunca cambiare. _

**Robin**

Camino tranquilo hacia el trabajo pensando en cómo se tomará Regina la noticia del regalo a su hijo. La verdad es que no veo mejor regalo que el que tengo pensado. Puede que sea un poco (bastante) caro, pero no creo que le importe. A ninguno de los dos.

-Buenos días, jefa.

-Buenos días, Robin, ¿vas a decirme ya cuál es regalo?

-Te lo diré porque necesitas el día de hoy para preparte.

-¿Para qué?-me pregunta, nerviosa, de pie, sin dejar de moverse.

-He reservado un hotel dos noches y dos billetes de avión para que vayas a ver a tu hijo por su cumpleaños.

Abre los ojos y me mira. Se lleva las manos a la cabeza. Noto el brillo en sus ojos.

-Bueno, y también he comprado el último número de Batman, que me dijiste que le gustaban los cómics.

-Pe... pe... ¿pero y la empresa? ¿Y las citas? ¿Y las reuniones?

-Está todo solucionado. Llama a Zelena para contárselo que os vais esta noche.

-¿Zelena?

-Bueno, el otro billete no está a nombre de nadie, pero pensé que sería tu opción.

Ella, sigue inmóvil mirándome con cara de incredulidad.

-No...-ahora el que lo flipa soy yo.-Ven conmigo, Robin.

-¿Estás segura?

Asiente.

-Zelena debe quedarse y que la empresa siga funcionando. Sé la ilusión que te hace ir a Londres. Y necesito a mi asistente presonal.

-Está bien.

* * *

**Espero que os haya gustado, estos capítulos son de transición, no querría que todo pareciese precipitado. Ya falta menos. **

**La canción es _A quien le importa _de Alaska, no he podido evitar ponerla.**

**¡Espero las reviews!**


	10. When I find love again

**De nuevo, perdón por la tardanza, pero me es imposible escribir algo decente antes, en compensación el capítulo es algo más largo de lo habitual.**

**El tema de este capítulo es "When I find love again", de James Blunt. (Que esa es otra, lo que me costó encontrar una canción que pegase, menos mal que me recomendó esta una amiga mía)**

**Disclaimer: los personajes de estos textos no me pertenecen y se escribieron con fines de entretenimiento.**

* * *

**When I find love again**

**Regina**

No entraba en mis planes ir a ver a Londres a mi hijo, ni que Robin viniera conmigo. Ni mucho menos pedírselo de esa forma tan suave y desesperada. Pero no pude evitarlo, fue un impulso incontrolable que salió de mí con fuerza. A veces siento impulso de ese tipo cuando estoy con él o cuando tengo que hacer algo con él. Es extraño. Pero a la vez es dulce. Y lo mejor, es que siento que él también padece estos impulsos. Estas irrefrenables llamadas que me dicen que vaya a su apartamento a cenar o que me invitan a pasear el domingo por la tarde. Por fin vuelvo a sentir que le importo a alguien. Aunque puede que a lo peor me equivoque por completo.

El coche que nos lleva al aeropuerto espera en mi puerta, Robin ya está dentro. Son las tres de la tarde del día antes del cumpleaños de Henry.

-¿Por qué llevas una maleta tan grande?-me pregunta, asombrado al verla.- Solo vamos cuatro días.

-Soy una mujer precavida.-sonrío.-Además, no tengo que arrastrarla yo, ¿no?

-Ese comentario es tan pijo...

Me hace mucha gracia. En el fondo lo he hecho para oír su respuesta.

-Por cierto, hoy ha salido el número de tu entrevista.

-Lo sé, Gold me lo enseñó ayer.

-Me ha llamado Marian.-me corta. No lo ha dicho en tono de broma, ni siquiera sonríe. Yo no contesto.-Sabes por qué lo ha hecho, ¿verdad?

Claro que lo sé, hemos salido en una foto y se insinúa que estamos juntos. Pero qué quieres que te diga, no puedo contestar nada bueno, inteligente o sarcástico a eso.

-Por la foto.- Al menos he dicho algo.

-Piensa que lo que pone la revista es cierto.

-¿Te preocupa?

-Tiene un ataque de celos tan fuerte, que aunque no volvería con ella ni por un millón de dólares, me siento poderoso.-rompe la tensión con una sonrisa.-Regina, eres un partidazo, si de verdad piensa que estoy contigo, es la mejor venganza del universo.

-Eso que estás diciendo es más propio de mí que de ti.

-Bueno, todo se pega, ¿no? Además, es que viendo la entrevista... Creo que soy la envidia de América.

Me estoy poniendo un poco roja... Lo noto. Ay cómo me dice eso. Y cada vez más roja.

-Regina, ¡te estás poniendo como un tomate!-se ríe a carcajadas.-¿A ti qué te parece que salga eso en la revista?

-Ayer, después de unas cuantas copas que me tomé con Zelena, llegué a la conclusión de que me da igual lo que piensen de mí.

-¿Ni siquiera te importa lo que opine Graham? Porque lo dejaste hace nada.

¡Graham! No lo había pensado.

-No sé...

-¿Vas a llamarle?

-No. Esperaré a que me llame él. O si veo algún cambio de actitud cuando volvamos le explicaré todo. La verdad es que no hemos acabado mal, y él me conoce y te conoce a ti, conoce la situación, no creo que piense que es cierto.

Montamos en el avión y Robin se sienta a mi lado. Le cedo la ventanilla, a mí esto de los aviones no me hace mucha gracia. Comienza a moverse y yo agarro los reposabrazos con todas mis fuerzas.

-¿Te da miedo volar?-me pregunta.

-No es mi hobby.

El sonríe y pone su mano sobre la mía y la aprieta.

-Todo irá bien, ¿no tienes alguna pastilla para dormir?

Mientras yo asiento, con su mano sobre la mía, noto el flash de una cámara y escucho un obturador.

-Mierda...-susurro.

-Regina, por favor, es solo una foto. ¿No decías que te daba igual lo que pensaran?

-Pero creo que no me da tan igual.

-Anda, tómate la pastilla y duerme.

Yo asiento. Todo lo dice en un tono de relajación que me sorprende y a la vez me pone nerviosa. Me pueden acusar de enchufismo dos veces en la misma semana. Y los dos tan tranquilos, oye.

-Oye,-digo, dándome cuenta antes de intentar dormirme.- ¿y qué es eso que dices de que soy un partidazo? ¿Qué soy, la esposa perfecta pero para los suegros?

Él sonríe.

-¿Esa pregunta es para que te diga todas las razones por las que cualquiera estaría contigo o qué?

-Yo he preguntado antes.

-Con partidazo me refiero a que tienes un buen trabajo, un pedazo de sueldo, una casa increíble, fuiste a Yale... Sí, la esposa perfecta para los suegros.

-Entonces creo que me voy a hacer una cuenta en una web esas de ligar y me voy a describir así, que seguro que me llaman un montón de tíos.

-No te haría falta poner nada si pones una foto.-le miro, como queriéndole decir que parase.-Si ven lo feísima que eres no te enviarían ningún mensaje.

-¿No eras tú el que decía que yo era la venganza perfecta? Pues una venganza perfecta nunca es fea.-respondo desafiante.

-Y yo, ¿soy la venganza perfecta? Porque no me has dicho por qué te molesta que piensen que estemos juntos.

-Si yo me tuviera que vengar de alguien, ya lo habría hecho.-le digo sonriendo.-Además, que eres mi empleado, eso es lo que me molesta, nos pueden decir que estás aquí por otra cosa.

-Con Graham no te importaba.

-Pero porque lo de Graham no se sabía. Y además, que el pobre chaval me daba un poco igual. Él es el director de marketing, y un día pues nos liamos, no tiene nada que ver.

-¿Se lanzó él o tú?

-¿A qué viene tanta pregunta sobre Graham?

-Porque quiero saber cómo se conquista a Regina Mills.

-¿Te lo cuento como se lo conté a Zelena o te lo cuento delicadamente?

-Por favor, como a Zelena, no lo dudes.

-Pues mira, le provoqué, le provoqué muchísimo.-menuda cara de asombro está poniendo.-No me mires así, que un chico así no se encuentra en cualquier lado. Y cuando tenía la oportunidad nos quedábamos solos, hasta tarde, incluso creo que un par de veces me lo llegué a inventar, ay qué calor hace, ay no seas tonto, quítate la chaqueta, mira que tonta, te he tirado el agua encima, deja que te limpie...

-¿Y no se daba cuenta?

-Le costó menos delo que yo pensaba.

-¿Pero te gustaba o solo te lo querías tirar?

-Por favor, es un chaval, lo segundo.-qué alguien le haga una foto a su cara, ya.-La cosa es que un día en el ascensor, me incliné para darle al botón y el pobre se abalanzó sobre mí. A ver, lo entiendo, yo aún tengo mis encantos.

-¿Y te lo tiraste en el ascensor?

-¡Por favor, que soy una dama!

-Ya claro, ahora.

Cierro los ojos y me sumerjo en mis sueños.

_Aquí está, Robin. Trajeado, con un precioso Dior color negro, una corbata gris, una camisa blanca. Se quita la chaqueta, la deja sobre la mesa y de repente, aparece en su mano una rosa. Yo luzco un increíble vestido rojo, como el que llevaba cuando era Satine en Moulin Rouge!, y le miro con deseo. Él, ha comenzado a acercarse a mí, me dio la rosa y me agarra la mano._

_-Estás preciosa._

_Antes de que pudiese contestar tira de mí y me besa. Toca mis labios con los suyos. Un escalofrío recorre todo mi ser. De pronto, algo tira de mí, separándonos. Algo tira también de él. Yo grito, chillo su nombre, y dejan de tirar de él._

_-¡Ayúdame! ¡Robin, ayúdame!_

_Pero él se queda allí, no se mueve, no se acerca, no me ayuda. Noto que empiezo a llorar._

_-No puedo, Regina, no puedo. Lo siento._

_-¡No! ¡Robin! ¡Ayúdame!_

_Lloro y grito._

**Robin**

Es curioso como Regina dejó todos los sentimientos que se pueden tener y se dejó llevar por los instintos básicos del ser humano cuando apareció en su vida un hombre como Graham. Y como ahora, sin saber por qué, le ha dejado, así, sin más. Y mientras nos pasamos el día juntos, como viejos amigos, como conocidos, riendo, charlando. A veces la miro y pienso que no somos amigos, que nunca lo hemos sido y que nunca lo seremos. Supongo que sí que lo somos, aunque ya, y pese a no decirlo nunca en alto, me gustaría ser algo más. Pero no puedo, no puedo estar ahora con nadie, aunque ese nadie sea Regina Mills. Acabo de salir de algo muy gordo y no confío en las mujeres, ni siquiera en ella. Le he dado mi vida a alguien que me ha cambiado por un mísero polvo. No miento cuando digo que mi jefa es la mejor venganza que puedo tener para Marian o que incluso que ella sería la pareja perfecta para cualquiera, yo incluido.

También es bastante curioso cómo Regina se ha abierto a mí, me ha contado muchas inquietudes, muchas historias, mucho de lo que ha sentido en su vida, que apuesto que nadie lo sabe. Me contó lo de Daniel y lo de Leopold. Ella vivió conmigo lo de Marian.

Somos, como ya he dicho, unos viejos amigos que se acaban de conocer. Porque a veces es como si toda mi vida hubiera recorrido un camino lleno de curvas, baches, cuestas, montañas y valles solo para conocerla.

Sexualmente para mí esta mujer es una bomba. Pero no es eso lo que me hace pensar, a veces, que moriría a su lado. Es una sensación extraña. Es un ni contigo, ni sin ti. La quiero a mi lado. Pero no tan cerca. Quiero esperar. No quiero perderla, no quiero que deje de ser mi amiga.

¿Y si lo que me ocurre es que me estoy enamorando de ella?

Hace tres meses creía amar a Marian. Y es ese creía lo que me mata, porque no sé si creo que me estoy enamorando de Regina o es que realmente me estoy enamorando.

-¡Ayúdame!-chilla en sueños.-¡Robin!

-Eh, Regina, eh, despierta, Regina.

Cojo su mano y acaricio su rostro.

-¿Qué?-Abre los ojos.-Oh, Robin, estás aquí...-Está llorando.

-Solo ha sido una pesadilla.

Me mira preocupada y triste.

-Voy al servicio.

-Date prisa, falta poco para que empecemos a aterrizar.

Asiente.

Bajamos del avión, recogemos las maletas y nada más salir veo un cartel que pone "Mills".

-Pero...

-Robin, han sido solo dos llamadas, ¿no sabías que Mills&amp;Daughter también está en Londres?

-Sí, en realidad lo sabía, pero...

-Anda, deja los peros, vámonos al hotel.

¿Ya tenemos hotel? Pensé que yo había organizado el viaje, pero por lo visto con descolgar el teléfono ella lo tiene todo. Siempre, en su ciudad, en Londres o en Pekín, ella lo tiene todo. Salimos y un precioso coche negro nos espera... Un momento... ¡Cómo no va a ser precioso si es un Porsche Panamera! Madre mía qué genialidad. Atónito, no dejo de contemplarlo todo, sin darme cuenta de que Regina ya estaba dentro.

-Robin, vamos.

Entro y observo el precioso interior de cuero color marrón claro.

-Es... ¿es tuyo?-pregunto, aún sin poder articular palabra.

-No.-ríe.-Es de una empresa de alquiler de la que soy dueña. Charles es mi chófer personal aquí en Inglaterra, porque lo de conducir al revés no se me da muy bien, y cada día me trae un juguetito nuevo.

No entiendo por qué tiene una empresa que se dedica a esto, pero el sonido del motor calla mis pensamientos.

Llegamos al hotel a las 4 de la mañana del día del cumpleaños de Henry. El hotel. Bueno, voy a dedicar a describir esta maravilla solo dos palabras: mucho dinero. Nada más llegar el típico botones no era el típico botones, sino que llevaba un traje. Traje de chaqueta. Con pajarita. En la recepción, salieron a saludar a Regina, diciendo lo agradecidísimos que estaban de tenerla allí. A veces, cuando la veo así, en una nube de fama y lujos, olvido que la conozco, olvido que es una persona normal. De repente, oigo mucho ruido fuera y el botones se acerca, muy educadamente, a Regina, explicándole que una ola de periodistas han llegado a la puerta del hotel, que perdone las molestias y que no volverá a ocurrir, no estaban preparados, no lo esperaban tan temprano. Ella, en un arrebato de diva, miró al encargado en ese momento, y exigió intimidad y expresó que estaba tremendamente decepcionada con lo ocurrido.

-Vámonos, Robin, antes de que nos hagan una foto en el baño o comiendo.

Llave en mano, mi jefa llamó al ascensor y tiró de mi brazo para que entrase con ella.

-¿Qué ha sido eso?-pregunté sonriendo.

-Estos ingleses... Saben que estamos los dos aquí y juntos. No pensé que tuviera que huir de la prensa nunca más.

-¿Y si no lo haces?-Regina hizo una mueca.- Si no somos noticia, si caemos en la rutina, pasarán de nosotros y te dejaran en paz. Hagamos que piensen que estamos juntos, cógeme de la mano en público y si te preguntan di que sí. No tenemos ningún compromiso que podamos fastidiar o una pareja a la que enfadar.

Tras un eterno silencio, en el que he querido abrir las puertas del ascensor con mis manos, se ha reído.

Suena el "din" del ascensor y veo que estamos en la planta de arriba.

-Regina... Yo no puedo pagar este hotel.

Se gira, ya que ella ya había avanzado por el pasillo.

-No tienes que hacerlo.

-No pienso dejar que me lo pagues.

-No voy a hacerlo.

¿Qué no va a pagar? No lo entiendo. No entiendo nada de lo que está pasando ahora mismo. La sigo y al llegar a la puerta donde ella había entrado veo un cartel dorado con letras cursivas: _"Suite Regina"_. Llamo con insistencia. ¿Una suite que se llama igual que ella? Quiero una explicación urgente.

-Qué.-me responde mientras abre.

-Explícame cómo voy a tener aquí una habitación la planta de las suites si no voy a pagar.

-Robin, te preocupas demasiado. Mañana te lo cuento, el director del colegio de Henry me ha dicho que podemos ir a buscarlo a las tres. Duerme.

Me cierra la puerta en mis narices. Estas son las cosas de Regina que no me gustan. Le quita importancia a esto porque para ella mil dólares son como diez para mí. Y me molesta. Sé que es mi jefa y que a grandes rasgos esto podría definirse como un viaje de trabajo, pero no sé... Este hotel... Entro en mi cuarto y veo que han subido mi maleta y una bandeja con el desayuno. En las servilletas se ven dos letras bordadas en letras rojas: _CM_. Desde mi ventana puedo ver el London Eye.

Termino de desayunar y veo una carta del restaurante en una mesa que hay al lado de la televisión (una increíble televisión) donde leo el nombre del hotel. Ahora lo entiendo todo. Regina no tiene que reservar para venir a este hotel, porque este es "_Cora Mills Hotel_", el hotel de su madre. Y como su madre ya ha fallecido, este es su hotel. Y yo, que soy su asistente personal, quién ha soñado con ser ella toda mi vida, no sabía que tenía ni una empresa automovilística ni un hotel en Londres. Qué no tendrá. Pensando en toda su fortuna, me tumbo en la cama y me duermo en esa cascada de lujos.

Oigo golpes en la puerta y me levanto sobresaltado.

-¡Robin! ¡Robin es la una! ¿Sigues durmiendo? ¿No vas a venir al final? ¡Dime algo que yo me tengo que ir ya!  
Abro la puerta y veo a Regina ya arreglada.

-Pasa, no sabía que fuera tan...

-¿Tarde? Escucha, quédate aquí y esta noche quedamos, descansa más si quieres o visita la ciudad, estamos muy en el centro, ¿sabes? Lo mejor será que yo me va...

-Regina, calma. Es la una y media, hasta las tres no puedes recogerle. ¿Por qué estás tan nerviosa?

-No estoy nerviosa...

-Cuéntamelo.

Suspira y se sienta en la cama.

-No va a querer verme.

-¿Cómo no va a querer verte? ¡Eres su madre!

-O la malvada madrastra de Blancanieves como él piensa.

-¡Tonterías! Hagamos una cosa, me ducho y vamos los dos, no, mejor, pregunto yo por él, a ver qué me dice. No tardo.

Me meto en el baño y me doy la ducha más rápida de mi vida. Me peino, y me doy cuenta de que no he metido la ropa limpia en el baño. Me coloco la toalla alrededor de la cintura y salgo. A lo mejor no está. A lo mejor se ha ido a la cafetería a chillarle a alguien. Pero no, sigue sentada en la mesa.

-Regina, sé que es poco ortodoxo, pero voy a salir en toalla, ¿vale?

Se ríe.

-Por fin estaremos en igualdad de condiciones, tú fuiste a mi casa y yo estaba en albornoz.

-¡Pero llevabas algo debajo!

Deja los ojos en blanco pero enseguida me mira.

-Oh vamos, estás rojo, eres un hombre, ¿qué más da que te vea sin camiseta? Además no eres un asqueroso gordo peludo.

-¿Ah no?

-¡No! Se nota que haces ejercicio.

-Me alegra de que te hayas fijado.-le respondo mientras saco el músculo del brazo.

Vuelvo al baño y termino de vestirme, salgo, ya preparado.

-¿Nos vamos?- le digo ofreciéndole el brazo.

-¿Lo del brazo no crees que será un escándalo?

-Venga Regina, échale salsa a tu vida, vamos a decir que estamos juntos, aunque sea por ver la cara de la gente.

Vuelve a sonreír y agarra mi brazo.

-Me vas a complicar la vida.

-Será divertido.

Me pongo las gafas de sol, que son normales y corrientes, no las enormes y, como todo, carísimas de Regina. Nada más bajar, el de recepción viene directo a nosotros.

-Señora, estamos haciendo todo lo posible, pero por los alrededores hay muchos periodistas, ¿desea salir por otra puerta?

-No, saldremos por esta. Espero que ya esté allí mi coche.

-El Porsche negro con Charles, ¿no? Lo tiene ahí mismo, que pase una buena tarde, señora Mills.

Le mira con desprecio y salimos. Noto tres flashes. El botones abre la puerta del coche y entramos.

-Nos han visto.-le digo.

-Lo sé.-responde sonrojada.

Recorremos Londres en el coche. Qué ciudad tan bonita. Nunca había estado, y me alegro de poder visitarla con todos estos lujos. Aunque sigo indignado porque Regina me invite siempre a todo. Que sí, que vale, es multimillonaria, pero hay unos límites.

-¿Crees que le gustará el cómic que le he comprado?

-¡Por supuesto! Pero le gustará más que hayas venido tú a dárselo.

-Gracias, Robin.-me dice, bajito, acercándose a mí.

-Eh, no hay por qué darlas.

Paso el brazo por su espalda y ella se recuesta sobre mi hombro.

-Todo va a salir bien, Regina, todo.

Posa su mano sobre su pierna y yo la agarro. Nos miramos. Ella sonríe y vuelve a recostarse. La música, en la radio, es nuestra acompañante, e, igual que hace unas semanas, es James Blunt el protagonista.

_Hey oh__  
__Where can I go, when all the roads I take they never lead me home__  
__Hey oh__  
__I miss you so, but I'm used to seeing people come and go_

_Yeah, I've made mistakes__  
__Next time, I swear I'll change_

_When I find love again, when I find love again__  
__I'll be much better than the man I used to be__  
__When I find love again, when I find love again__  
__I'll have a better plan for us__  
_

-¿Crees que encontraremos el amor de nuevo?-pregunta Regina.

-Seguro que lo encontramos donde menos lo esperamos.

Noto la esperanza en sus ojos.

-Ojalá todo fuera más fácil.-concluye.

_Hey oh__  
__I'm not ashamed, 'cause everybody has a heart that's meant to break__  
__Hey oh__  
__Don't be afraid, 'cause you're only get stronger from the pain_

_Yeah I've made mistakes__  
__Next time, I swear I'll change_

_When I find love again, when I find love again__  
__I'll be much better than the man I used to be__  
__When I find love again, when I find love again__  
__I'll have a better plan for us__  
__Yeah, you and me_

_Yeah, I've made mistakes__  
__Next time, I swear I'll change_

_When I find love again, when I find love again__  
__I'll be much better than the man I used to be__  
__When I find love again, when I find love again__  
__I'll have a better plan for us__  
__Yeah, you and me_

_When I find love again, when I find love again__  
__I'll be much better than the man I used to be__  
__When I find love again, when I find love again__  
__I'll have a better plan for us_

_When I find love again, when I find love again__  
__I'll be much better than the man I used to be__  
__When I find love again, when I find love again__  
__I'll have a better plan for us_

Por fin llegamos. El colegio donde estudia Henry Mills parece una universidad. Es enorme. Tiene un millón de pistas de baloncesto, fútbol europeo, tennis, paddle, una piscina al aire libre, una cubierta, una de atletismo... Es el paraíso de los deportes.

-Regina, te espero en el coche, ve tú sola primero.

-Está bien.

**Henry**

"Feliz 12 cumpleaños, americano" es la frase del día. Al menos ellos se acuerdan. Mi madre ni siquiera me ha llamado. Que sí, que allí es otro horario, pero es que nada. Seguramente la Señora Mills está muy ocupada con sus mil reuniones como para llamar a su hijo, no le basta con tenerlo al otro lado del océano para que tenga "una buena educación". Preferiría estar en un colegio de mierda pero estar en mi casa.

Las clases de hoy han sido terribles. ¿Por qué tengo cálculo si solo tengo 12 años? Además, que no creo que cuando dirija la empresa de mamá me valga de mucho. Aunque ella me repite constantemente que solo seguiré su legado si quiero. En eso al menos sí me deja elegir. Por lo visto me ha contado que la abuela Cora no la dejaba ni elegir ropa, así que al menos está corrigiendo errores.

Ahora estoy leyendo en mi cuarto, es viernes, esta tarde tengo esgrima y mañana iré a equitación. Me gusta mucho más la equitación que la esgrima. Lo segundo es apestosamente aburrido. Llaman a la puerta. Mira que es raro, mis amigos tienen fútbol ahora.

-Señor Mills, tiene visita.-Me dice la cuidadora de mi planta.

Me sorprendo y suelto el libro. La sigo.

-¿Quién es?

-Me ha dicho que es una sorpresa, tiene que verlo usted mismo.

¿Quién puede venir a verme? ¡No conozco a nadie en Inglaterra! ¿Y si es mi madre verdadera? Que se ha dado cuenta de que me echa de menos y viene a sacarme de este maldito internado. Por favor que sea ella...

No. No es mi madre biológica. Es Regina. Mi madre... ¡Ha venido! ¡Ha venido a verme! ¡Ha venido en mi cumpleaños! Corro a abrazarla.

-¡Mamá!

-¡Henry!

Sonríe y abre los brazos. Me besa la cabeza.

-Feliz cumpleaños, Henry.

Yo también sonrío. Ha venido... Hasta Londres... Y solo porque es mi cumpleaños. No quiero separarme de ella.

-Henry, vamos, vamos al coche a por tu regalo y a pasar el fin de semana por el centro, ¿quieres?

Yo asiento. El director está allí, también sonríe.

-Muchas gracias, director, dentro de un rato vendrán a por las cosas de Henry. El domingo por la noche volvemos.

Salimos a la calle y hay dos hombres al lado del coche. Uno es Charles, el chófer de mamá aquí, pero el otro... No me suena.

-Henry, ven, este es Robin Hood, mi asistente personal y mi amigo.

-Encantado, Henry.

Un momento... ¿un amigo?

-Mamá, ¿es tu novio?

Mi madre se pone roja como un tomate y él se ríe.

-Entra, que tenemos que hablar.-me dice.-Bueno, primero toma tu regalo.

Un sobre precintado. Creo que es un cómic. A ver... ¡Oh! ¡Qué pasada!

-¡Me encanta! ¿Puedo leerlo esta noche? ¡Dime que sí!

-Por supuesto.-me dice mientras Charles abre la puerta.

Nos sentamos y arranca.

-Bueno, ¿entonces Robin Hood es tu novio?

-A ver, Henry no es mi novio. Pero si alguien te pregunta, si lo es. Si nos cogemos de la mano es porque queremos que la gente lo piense, si me agarro de su brazo es para que nos hagan una foto, pero no somos novios.

-¿Y por qué mientes? Siempre me dices que no se miente.

No entiendo nada. Nada de nada.

-Henry, mira, mentir está mal, te lo digo yo que me han mentido mucho,-me dice él.-pero la prensa está muy pesada con tu madre, así que hemos pensado que a lo mejor así se cansan y la dejan en paz.

-Oh...-respondo.-Entonces lo mejor sería que os dieseis un beso en público.

Ambos se miran. Y comienzan a reírse.

-Eso es demasiado...-dice mamá.-Bueno, ¿a dónde quieres ir?

-Mmm... no sé... ¿Podemos ir al fútbol? Pero al europeo, a un estadio aquí en Londres.

-Está bien, espera que llame a...

-No.-interrumpe Robin.-Vamos a los estadios y preguntamos, como las personas normales.

¿Como personales normales? ¿Y nosotros qué somos?

-No quería decir personas normales, quería decir personas no millonarias.-rectifica ante la mirada asesina de mi madre. Regina cambia la expresión y asiente.-En realidad, incluso deberíamos ir en metro.

-¿En metro?-preguntamos mamá y yo a la vez.

-¡Yo nunca he ido en metro!-exclamo.

-El metro...-dice mamá con cara de asco.-Pero en el metro hay gente... Gente extraña y...

-Y normal, dilo, Regina, que nos conocemos.

-Sí, pero...

-¡Mamá quiero ir en metro!-me hace ilusión. Siempre voy en coche a todos lados y no sé lo que se siente al ir debajo de la tierra. Casi no sé lo que se siente al ir en tren.

-Pero...

-Regina, nada de peros, es el cumpleaños de Henry y Henry decide. Charles, déjanos al lado de la primera parada de metro que encuentres.

-Enseguida, señor.

Mamá está a punto de volver a replicar pero al ver la cara de su asistente deja de intentarlo. Salimos del coche y comenzamos a bajar las escaleras. Un montón de gente sube y baja, casi empujándonos. La cara de mi madre es para hacerle una foto.

-Esperadme aquí, voy a comprar los billetes.

-Toma mi cartera.-le responde Regina.

-Déjame pagar al menos esto.-replica Robin. Mamá suspira y cede.

Nada más se aleja, agarro a mamá de la mano.

-¿Sabes mamá? Creo que por mucho que en público digáis que sois novios y en privado no, los dos queréis serlo.

-¿Qué? ¡No! ¿De dónde sacas eso?

-Puede que solo tenga 12 años, pero te conozco, y hacía tiempo que no te veía tan feliz y a él se le nota a la legua. Además, no has sido capaz de rechistar. Y eso solo lo haces conmigo.

* * *

**¡Espero que os haya gustado!**

**Espero vuestras reviews y se aceptan sugerencias de canciones para futuros capítulos.**

**¡Hasta pronto!**


	11. Love me like you do

**¡Hola! Aquí os dejo el nuevo capítulo, esta vez he conseguido sacar tiempo para actualizar antes, pero no prometo nada para el siguiente.**

**Este capítulo trae sorpresas y como es especial, pues os advierto que solo he puesto un trocito de la letra, pero dejad la música puesta hasta el final, porque lo pensé así y así va a gustar mucho más.**

**Disclaimer: los personajes ni la música me pertenece y la historia fue creada solo con fines de entretenimiento.**

* * *

_No sé cuándo, ni cómo, ni por qué._

_No sé quién._

_No sé dónde._

_No lo sé__._

**Love me like you do**

**Regina**

Las reflexiones sobre el amor me parecen estúpidas. ¿A eso le llamas sentir? Déjame a mí hacer una una reflexión sobre el poder. El poder se siente. El amor se pierde. Mi primer amor fue el fuego más ardiente que jamás pude tener dentro. Fue la ola más alta que te puede tumbar. Fue el huracán más fuerte que te puede levantar. Y fue. Y es. Y será. Siempre le echaré de menos, aunque si volviese a mi vida, le echaría de más.

Mi vida ha cambiado. Sí. ¿A qué ha cambiado? No lo sé. He sido capaz de dejarlo todo un fin de semana para venir a ver a Henry, y aunque nadie lo piense eso para mí es una locura. He sido capaz de viajar en metro. He sido capaz de ir a un estadio. He sido capaz de fingir que tengo pareja. Y también he sido capaz de mirarles con cara de estúpida mientras me decían que no me preocupase que hoy íbamos a ir a Notting Hill porque saben que dentro de mí hay una niña a la que le encanta la película y que sueña con recorrer las calles con la banda sonora de fondo.

Miro los rayos de sol colándose por las rendijas de la cortina. Suspiro. Pronto entrará Henry a despertarme y pedirme que me arregle rápido. Oigo la puerta, aquí está. Cierro los ojos y finjo que duermo para que entre con su llave y venga a mi cama.

-Mamá...

Oigo cómo entra en la sala. De pronto, alguien me toca, yo le agarro la mano y tiro hacia mí para darle un beso de buenos días.

-Buenos días Hen... ¡Robin!

Y ahí tenía a Robin Hood, a dos centímetros de mi boca, en mi cama y sin camiseta.

-¡Te lo dije, solo por ver su cara merecía que la despertásemos!-chilla Henry desde los pies de la cama.

La voz de Henry se atenúa mientras mis ojos se pierden en el mar de los ojos de Robin. Él sonríe, mirándome. Siento un cosquilleo por mi espalda. Mis manos, atrapadas sobre sus brazos, no se mueven. Sus labios, me llaman sin pronunciar mi nombre. Noto su respiración sobre mí.

-Buenos días, Regina.

Quito la cara de tonta y por fin, me aparto.

-Buenos días.

Me tiro de nuevo en la cama.

-¡Vamos mamá!

**Robin**

El hijo de Regina es un chico tan fabuloso que me gustaría ser incluso su padre. Aunque tiene algunos comentarios típicos de un niño rico, aún no se ha dado cuenta de la cantidad de dinero que tiene y no presume de ello. Simplemente ve las cosas normales como cosas anómalas mientras que las que para mí son anómalas para el son normales.

Bajamos las escaleras del metro (sí, hoy también hemos convencido a Regina para que cogamos el metro) los tres juntos. Regina agarrada de mi brazo (seguimos con lo de hacer creer a todo el mundo que estamos juntos), refunfuña de vez en cuando y se queja cada vez que alguien la roza.

-Necesito ir al servicio.-dice ella de repente.

Miro a mi alrededor y de pronto veo un cartel de servicios.

-Mira, por allí hay unos, vamos.

Entra y Henry y yo nos quedamos fuera esperando.

-Robin, me caes bien.

-Gracias, tú a mí también.

Niega con la cabeza.

-Eso no es lo importante, me caes bien por cómo estoy viendo a mi madre este fin de semana.-No entiendo nada de lo que me está diciendo este chaval.- Mira, nunca había venido a verme, o a recogerme el último día o a traerme el primero. Y sé que ha sido idea tuya y que ella, milagrosamente ha aceptado.

Es increíble cómo ha acertado con eso.

-Robin, le has hecho algo. No sé qué. No sé cómo y no sé por qué, pero está diferente. Y todo gracias a ti.

Me quedo mirándole, mientras me sonríe.

-¿Crees que realmente tu madre ha cambiado por mí?

-No. - hago una mueca.- Mi madre ha cambiado por lo que siente por ti. Porque aunque diga que no... Sé que siente algo. Igual que tú. Solo había que ver vuestra miradita de esta mañana, por un momento pensé en irme y...

-¡No vuelvo a entrar un baño de esos! ¡Jamás! ¡Prefiero pagar mil dólares y entrar en el Rizt!-protesta Regina.- Agh... Me siento asquerosamente...

-¿Pobre? ¿Normal? ¿Plebeya? Vamos Regina, que no es tan malo.-respondo sonriendo.

-No es malo, es peor.

Caminamos en dirección al andén y la empujo hacia un lado.

-No se puede ser una reina si no ves como viven tus súbditos, eh.

Me mira y se empieza a reír.

-Si el pueblo tiene hambre, dadle pasteles.-responde, citando a María Antonieta.

Llegamos a Portobello Road y una avalancha de gente comienza a arroparnos en todas direcciones. La iriscencia creada por las casas que nos rodean se ve tapada por un gran afluente de turistas y londinenses que recorren el mercadillo. Nada más pasar por el primer puesto, Henry señala un antiguo cartel del torneo de Wimbledon, en madera, pintado de rojo y con dos raquetas de, como mínimo, los años cincuenta. Desde la distancia veo como le pide a su madre que lo compre. Regina, como toda madre, no sucumbe a la primera a los caprichos de su niño, pero él insiste, escucho algo sobre poner una pista de tennis en el campo, sobre que así jugarían juntos. Y, ante eso, ante pasar tiempo con su hijo, toda madre sucumbe. El dueño de la tienda, reconoce a Regina y le ofrece guardárselo. Mi jefa coge el teléfono mientras el hombre pasa la tarjeta de crédito. El tendero le enseña más artículos con la temática del cartel, pero Regina niega con la cabeza y se despide.

-Henry, esa me la has jugado...

-¡Luego te quejas de que no hacemos nada!

-No es mi culpa que no quieras salir a montar conmigo.

-Sabes que prefiero salto. Además, el tennis se nos da bien a los dos.

Le ofrezco el brazo.

-Con que tennis, ¿eh?- ella niega con la cabeza.-¿No sabes jugar?

-¡Claro que sé jugar! Pero no me apetece tener que arreglar la pista, sé que luego no vamos a jugar.

-Bueno, pues me enseñas a mí y así le das uso.

Henry vuelve a tirar de la mano de su madre. Y yo me vuelvo a quedar mirándolos. Sé que no soy su familia. Sé que no soy el padre del niño ni el marido de la mujer. Sé que no soy nadie en este viaje. Pero a veces, cuando me quedo lejos por gusto, por placer. Y pienso en que cuando vuelvan, Regina se va a acercar a mí y al cogerme del brazo me va a dar un beso y va a sonreír, con esa sonrisa tan preciosa que me eleva a las nubes. Jamás pensé que Regina Mills era así. Que es así. Y lo que me dijo antes Henry me ha hecho pensar. ¿Será cierto? Esta mañana, con su boca a milímetros de mí, he querido besarla. En el avión que nos trajo a Londres me planteé si estoy enamorado. Ahora sé lo que siento. Me gusta. Y me gustaría estar más con ella. Refiriéndome con el más a más cerca y no a más tiempo. Pero en los momentos en los que me entra la valentía, en esos momentos, el pánico me domina y me alejo. Tengo mucho que perder. A la vez que mucho que ganar. Y sé que ella también tiene miedo.

**Regina**

Mientras Henry y Robin se piden un crepe para merendar, yo llamo a Zelena. No volví a preguntarle por Gold y no me gusta que piense que me da igual. Quiero que siempre piense que soy su hermana y que estoy aquí para todo.

-_¡Hombre, pero si es mi hermanita la no te cuento nada!_

-Hola Zelena.

-_Hoy no me negarás que estáis saliendo, ¿verdad? Porque después de todas las fotos que están saliendo en las revistas, no puedes negarlo ni un día más._

-En realidad...

-¡_Ni se te ocurra mentirme, Regina!_

-Ay, Zelena, que no te voy a mentir, es que lo estamos haciendo a posta.

-¿_Cómo?_

-Sí, estamos fingiendo que salimos juntos para ver si así nos dejan en paz.

-_Eh... Eres muy tonta._

-¿Perdón?

-_Regina, del fingir a que sea verdad hay un paso enano._

-No te equivoques...

-_Además, que serás muy buena mentirosa, pero se te ve en la mirada._

-¡Otra!

-_¿Otra?_

-Henry me dijo lo mismo.

-_O sea, que se da cuenta hasta un niño de doce años. Hija de mi vida, ¡liaos ya!_

-Cambiando de tema, ¿qué ha pasado contigo y con Gold?

-_No he podido dejarle, chica._

-¿Cómo que no has podido?-mi hermana a veces puede conmigo.

-_No. Es que cuando quedé con él para dejarle me dijo que me tenía una sorpresa y me llevó a un lago, a hacer un picnic, con flores, con champán, con fresas. ¡Ay... Me sentía como Julia Roberts en Pretty Woman! Pero sin ser puta, claro._

-Zelena...

-_Una oportunidad más, lo prometo, a la mínima le dejo._

-¿Y la zorrita esa que tiene?

-_Le llama de vez en cuando, pero me ha perjurado que no tienen nada._

-¿Seguro?

_-Que sííííí. Oye, te dejo, y escúchame, ya que yo me he sentido como Julia Roberts aquí haz tú lo mismo allí, que encima tu eres una tía rica y famosa y él no, lo tienes más a huevo._

-Ay... Adiós Zelena.

-¡_Adiós, hermanita!_

Recordé cada segundo de la película. Y de la canción. Comencé a tararearla en mi cabeza. "The smile on your face says, lets me know that you need me, there's a truth in your eyes saying you never leave me... The touch of your hand says you'll catch me where ever I fall..." Y puede que sí me sienta como Julia Roberts... pero sin un librero que me ama locamente, solo tengo a un becario que quizá me guste demasiado...

-Regina, son las cinco.-me dice mi becario.

-¡No! Ay... Tenemos que irnos. Henry, vamos, el coche nos está esperando.

-¿De verdad tengo que volver al colegio, mamá?

Asiento con tristeza. Sé que quizá esperaba que le sacase de allí, pero no puedo hacerlo. Tengo un contrato con el colegio y no me apetece tener que meterme en problemas legales.

-Henry, te prometo que vendré a verte cada vez que pueda. Y cuando venga a Europa por cualquier otro motivo, buscaré una excusa para pasar por aquí, ¿vale?

-Supongo que es lo mejor para mí, ¿cierto?

-Mi amor, sabes que no puedo atenderte como te mereces. Además, teniendo yet privado no me importan lo horarios, ni tengo colas, ¿recuerdas?

-¿Lo tienes de nuevo?

-Nunca dejé de tenerlo, Henry.

-¿Y cómo no me lo dijiste, Regina? ¡He hecho que te gastes dinero en un avión normal!

-No quería que pensases que soy una estirada que no puede viajar con gente.

Robin sonríe, y Henry me abraza.

Cuando llegamos al colegio, Henry y Robin se despiden. Mi hijo le acaba de decir algo a Robin. Miedo me da.

El director vuelve a estar esperándome. Este hombre es un poco pesado, la verdad.

-Señora Mills, señor Mills, me alegro de que estén de vuelta.

-Yo no...-susurra Henry.

-Por supuesto, mañana es lunes.

-He llegado a pensar que no volverían.

-Un Mills siempre sabe donde está su lugar.-respondo, fría, altiva. ¿De veras crees que voy a ser tan tonta como para romper el contrato? Nunca.

-Me alegra oírlo.

-Henry, cariño, pórtate bien, estudia, haz deporte, pero por favor, disfruta todo lo que puedas, ¿eh?

-Sí, mamá.

-El martes hablamos.

Emocionado, me abraza fuerte.

-Gracias mamá, ha sido mi mejor cumpleaños de mi vida.

Yo le doy un beso en la frente. Se aparta de mí y se aleja por el pasillo. Yo me quedo allí, sola, arrepintiéndome de cada papel que firmé para el colegio.

-Señora Mills,-comienza a decirme el director.-¿se va hoy a los Estados Unidos?

-No, me iré mañana, ya que estoy aquí aprovecharé para resolver unos asuntos.

-Me alegra oírlo.

-Está usted muy alegre, ¿no?

-Con usted en mi colegio, siempre lo estoy.

Levanto mi barbilla y arqueo mis cejas en busca de una explicación.

-Me gustaría invitarla a cenar, señora Mills, si no es indiscreción.

-Sí lo es. Por si no lo sabe he venido acompañada.

-Oh, lo vi en una revista, pero al ver que es su becario de 38 años no pensé que fuera a rechazar una invitación por parte del director del mejor colegio de Inglaterra.-me dice, agarrando mi brazo y acercándome a él.

-Mire, mi becario de 38 años como usted lo llama, se ríe de su puesto de director que le dejó su padre. Hay gente que lucha por lo que tiene. Y él, es mil veces más de mi gusto que usted. -respondo, intentado liberarme.-¿Ha bebido?

-Tenía que hacerlo para atreverme a pedirle una cita. Y por cierto, creo que no es la más indicada para hablar de gente que ha luchado para ganarse el pan.

Saco de mi una furia inexplicable y libero mi brazo, dándole un bofetada con todas mis fuerzas.

-Pues beba para olvidarme, pues no saldría con usted ni aunque fuera el último hombre en la tierra.

Recojo mi bolso, que se cayó al forcejear con este idiota y me voy. Salgo y oigo unos pasos detrás de mí.

-Regina, ¿estás bien?-me pregunta Robin al llegar al coche.-Te noto alterada.

-¡Te arrentirás, Regina Mills! ¡Te arrepentirás!-chilla el director.

Hago oídos sordos y me monto en el coche.

-¿Qué ha sido eso?

-El director de Henry me ha pedido que cenase con él esta noche.

-¿Y le has dicho que no?-asiento.-¿Y qué más ha pasado?

-Ha dicho cosas que no me han gustado y le he dado una bofetada. Y me he ido.

Robin empieza a reírse.

-¿Qué pasa?

-No te imagino en plan telenovela dándole una bofetada a alguien.

-Pues ya lo ves. Nadie se mete conmigo ni con los míos.- le respondo, intentando imitar el acento de las telenovelas.

El se ríe y yo me uno. Realmente sí que prefiero estar con él a estar con un director estirado.

-Señora, ¿al hotel?

-Sí.

-¿No íbamos a cenar?-me pregunta Robin.

-Sí.

-¿Y por qué vamos al hotel?

-Robin, llevo todo el fin de semana haciendo lo que Henry y tú queríais. He ido en metro, he ido a un estadio de fútbol y he tenido que hacer pis en un baño público. Así que hoy tú te pondrás un traje y nos vamos a cenar a un restaurante caro. Pero caro de verdad.

-Regina, me niego a que me invites a cenar.

-He dicho que esta noche yo decido. Además, tú me has invitado a comer.

-¡Una hamburguesa!

-¿Ves por qué quiero elegir yo lo que hacer esta noche? Además, que una cena en un restaurante va a ser un auténtico bombazo, ¿eh?

Subo a mi habitación y veo que me ha llegado mi precioso Valentino. Negro, con detalles plateados en los tirantes. Me encanta el olor a vestido nuevo. Y por qué no. Me encanta el olor a vestido caro.

Salgo de la ducha y me doy mis mil cremas de cientos de dólares. Soy una fría diva estirada con mucho dinero. Y lo pienso. Y lo digo. Y me encanta. Y no pasa nada. Me hago el semirrecogido que tantas veces me hizo mamá porque decía que me hacía parecer una reina y me pongo mis pendientes y me maquillo. No en exceso, siempre lo justo.

Son las ocho en punto. Espero paciente para ponerme el vestido justo cuando oiga que Robin llama a la puerta. Suena el toc toc y me levanto.

-Dame dos minutos.-chillo.

Me levanto, y con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, me pongo el vestido. Esta noche voy a hacerlo todo bien.

Abro la puerta y veo a Robin de espaldas, mirando las placas del resto de puertas. Yo carraspeo para llamar su atención.

-Oh...-exclama asombrado.-Ho...Hola, Regina.

-Buenas noches, Robin.

Qué tendrán los trajes para causar ese efecto en los hombres. Mi corazón va a mil por hora.

-Toma, te he traído una flor.

-No...

-No me digas nada, si vamos a tener una cita falsa hay que cuidar los detalles, que es por eso por lo que siempre se pilla a los mentirosos.

Agarraría su brazo y tiraría de él hasta mi cama, donde le besaría sin parar, hasta que se nos gastasen los labios.

-Está bien.-le respondo.

-Vamos, hay un montón de fotógrafos esperando abajo.

Yo sonrío. Me ofrece el brazo y llama al ascensor.

La cena estaba exquisita. Y la conversación con él siempre lo mejora. Hemos pedido champán y estamos esperando al postre. Yo no he pedido postre. No puedo permitirme más calorías este fin de semana. De pronto, noto que alguien me toca el hombro. Me giro y veo al director del colegio de Henry con una joven rubia muy atractiva, pero que seguramente tiene menos cerebro que un mosquito.

-Vaya, vaya, si es la señora Mills.

-Buenas noches.

-Mira, esta es Claudia, mi esposa. Ella es modelo para Victoria Secret.

-Un placer, Claudia.-respondo. ¿Tiene esposa? ¡Pero si me ha pedido una cita esta tarde! Hombres...

-Te he dicho su nombre de pila porque creo que deberíamos tutearnos, ¿no, Regina?

-Jefferson, ¿qué quieres?

-Solo he venido a saludar. ¿No me presentas a tu becario?-mira a Robin.-Bonito traje, pero se nota que no es tuyo, ¿lo alquilaste o te lo prestaron? Dile a tu jefa que te compre uno que tiene suficiente dinero para hacerlo.

-Jefferson, si no te importa estamos cenando.

-Oh, vamos, es una pregunta.-Le ofrece la mano.-¿Tu nombre?

Robin se levanta de la mesa.

-Me llamo Robin Hood y no soy el becario de la señora Mills, soy su pareja esta noche. Y no, el traje no es mío, porque mi traje lo he dejado en USA, solo venía para un fin de semana para conocer al hijo de mi pareja. Diría que es un placer conocerte...

-Jefferson.

-Eso, Jefferson, pero no lo es. Espero que no trates a los niños como tratas al resto de personas, porque haría todo lo posible porque tu querido colegio se quedase sin ellos.

-¿Es eso una amenaza?

-Basta, Robin, déjalo.

-Sí, déjame, te puedes meter en un lío y no creo que te pague tanto como para poder pagar abogados.

-Claudia, querida.-comienza Regina.- Lamento que estés presenciando este horrible espectáculo. Ya sabes como son los hombres, siempre discutiendo. No os culpo. Puede que vuestro matrimonio sea abierto y no te importe que tu esposo salga con otras mujeres, pero a Robin y a mí no nos gusta y lo de esta tarde fue incómodo, tú me entiendes.

-¿Cómo que salga con otras mujeres?

-Claro, tú ya sabes, Jefferson me pidió salir esta noche con él, pues eso.

-¿Cómo?-Claudia comienza a enfurecer y mira a su marido.

-Claudia, cariño, no escuches a Regina, a veces malinterpreta lo que se le dice. Es mejor que nos vayamos.-Jefferson, nervioso, agarra a su mujer del brazo y tira de ella, abandonando el local.

-Asunto arreglado, Robin, no puedo con ese hombre. No puedo.

Robin no me mira. Mueve el vino de su copa.

-¿Siempre pensáis así?

-¿Quiénes?

-Los ricos.-responde, clavando sus ojos en los míos.

-¿Crees que todos somos como él?-¿Por qué nos mete a todos en la misma bolsa? ¿Por qué por tener dinero somos todos iguales? Yo llevo teniendo dinero desde que nací y no creo que sea como ese hombre. Puede que lo sea con la gente que no conozco. Puede que mantenga mi papel de diva fría con el resto del mundo, pero creo que él más que nadie sabe que no lo soy.

No responde.

-Robin.

-Regina...No quiero hablar más de ese hombre.-parece que ha visto su error.-Me siento demasiado alejado de ti cuando aparecen tipos así.

-Sabes que no lo estamos. Venga váyamonos, vamos a escuchar música, ¡vamos a bailar!-propongo, feliz, contenta, intentando disfrutar de la noche londinense con él.

Robin sonríe y pone esos ojillos, achinados, que a penas dejan ver el azul, que me hacen pensar en él, en mí y en nosotros.

Son las tres de la mañana. Y bailamos, y seguimos bailando. Y la música suena, y las letras, resuenan. Y comienza una canción, una de mis favoritas y ahogo mi voz al escuchar que empieza y me acerco a él, queriendo cantar en su oído.

_You're the light, you're the night  
You're the color of my blood  
You're the cure, you're the pain  
You're the only thing I wanna touch  
Never knew that it could mean so much, so much_

_You're the fear, I don't care  
'Cause I've never been so high  
Follow me to the dark  
Let me take you past our satellites  
You can see the world you brought to life, to life_

_So love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do  
Love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do  
Touch me like you do, to-to-touch me like you do  
What are you waiting for? _

Robin me abraza y me coge. Damos muchas vueltas. Yo sonrío y sigo cantando al ritmo de la música.

-Regina, vámonos.-exclama de repente.-Es tarde.

-Está bien.

Realmente estoy cansada. Además, tenerle tan pegado a mí no me gusta. No creo que pueda controlar mis instintos mucho más. Su olor. Su piel. No creo que pueda más.

Subimos al hotel y en mi cabeza sigue sonando el love like you do de Ellie Goulding. En el ascensor noto la tensión. Sé que no soy la única que tiene que reprimir sus impulsos. Robin, hazlo, Robin, bésame. Las puertas se abren y yo le miro, suplicando su amor. Me acompaña hasta la puerta de mi cuarto y se queda quieto, esperando que yo abra la puerta. Remoloneo, buscando la tarjeta en mi bolso, intentando hacer tiempo para que no pueda resistirse y me empuje contra la puerta mientras me recorre con sus manos. Pero no pasa. No se acerca, no me toca. Solo mira al suelo, con las manos en los bolsillos, mientras tararea lentamente la misma canción que sigue sonando en la cabeza.

-Esta es la despedida, entonces.-digo.

-Sí, esta es... Buenas noches, Regina.

-Buenas noches, Robin.

Y allí me quedo, en mi cuarto, sola, como cada noche. Me siento en la mesa del tocador y me miro al espejo. A quién pretendo engañar. Por muchas cenas a las que me inviten, por muchas miradas que me echen, por muchos pensamientos impuros que puedan tener conmigo, nadie quiere estar conmigo. Nadie. Y, de pronto, mientras nado perdida en el reflejo de mis ojos, oigo el leve toc toc de mi puerta. Corro a abrir, empujada por la esperanza.

Es Robin.

Él, con sus ojos clavados en mí. Yo, con mis ojos clavados en él. Mis pupilas y sus pupilas. Cuando, dejaron de ser nuestras pupilas, su mano agarra mi cuello y acerca mis labios a los suyos haciendo que se juntaran. Le beso. Le beso. Le beso. Le beso con ternura. Le beso con miedo. Le beso con cariño. Le beso con felicidad. Y juego con su beso. Acaricio su espalda con mis manos, mientras él baja por mi cintura.

* * *

**Bueno, ¡pues ya está! Se ha roto el hielo, se ha encendido la mecha, como queráis llamarlo.**

**Sé que me decíais que os gustaba que saliese Henry, no os preocupes, tendrá sus momentos.**

**¡Espero que me contéis si os gusta, realmente los comentarios me ayudan mucho para seguir!**

**Gracias y hasta pronto :)**


	12. I wanna be yours

**¡Hola! Siento haber tardado... Prometo que esta vez pese a los exámenes iba a subir antes, pero estaba malita y no escribía nada decente... **

**No es muy largo, pero pensaba que era mejor dejar esto subido y no cortar nada a la mitad.**

**Muchas gracias por las reviews! que aunque no conteste las leo todas, lo que pasa es que las leo con el móvil y luego se me olvida contestar (nunca sé dónde tengo la cabeza)**

**Hablando de reviews, algunos me preguntáis por el otro fic, está bastante atascado, tengo cosas, pero no me decido por nada y la verdad es que para este se me ocurren muchas más cosas, lo siento DD:**

**Sin más tonterías, os dejo con el capítulo, espero no decepcionar.**

* * *

_"Qué difícil salir ilesos_

_de esta magia_

_que nos matiene presos._"

Sabina.

* * *

**I wanna be yours**

**Robin**

Y aquí estamos los dos. Mirándonos a los ojos. Explorando nuestras almas, cerrando nuestros párpados. La beso. Sí, la beso. Beso a Regina Mills. ¿Qué me ha hecho llamar a su puerta esta noche? Todo. Todo y nada. Cuando estábamos cenando no he podido dejar de pensar en ella, no he podido dejar de observar cada ápice de ella. No he podido dejar de escuchar su voz. Y no he podido dejar de pensar en cómo sería besarla. Y, al llegar a mi cuarto. Al sentarme en mi cama, al tumbarme y mirar al techo, lo he sabido, necesitaba estar con ella y hacerle ver que hay algo, no sé qué, pero hay algo. Y necesitaba decírselo así, con un beso. Con el beso.

**Regina**

Los besos, las caricias. Robin baja las manos por mi espalda y me agarra el culo. Yo le abrazo con fuerza, mientras juego con mi lengua en su boca. Me separo de él y le miro.

-Eres...

-Sh.-interrumpo, acercándome para besarlo de nuevo. Pero él se aparta.

-No... Regina, eres perfecta.

Me ruborizo. Respiro profundo. Seguimos cerca, muy cerca. Sonríe. Oh... Su sonrisa. Me vuelve loca. Tiro de su corbata hacia mi dormitorio, he intentado evitarlo, pero no puedo. No puedo. Cierra la puerta con el pie. Le suelto y me aparto. Me pierdo en sus ojos y sin darme cuenta, me mojo los labios. Al verme, se abalanza sobre mí y me empuja contra la pared. Comienza a besarme el cuello. Mi perdición. Suelto un suspiro. Sus manos buscan mi cremallera y yo le guio. El vestido cae al suelo y comienza a acariciarme. Entonces, y no sé por qué, salto y le rodeo con mis piernas. Él me sostiene, agarrándome del culo y anda hasta la cama.

Mientras anda pisa algo y la música empieza a sonar. No me importa, no me importa nada. I wanna be yours, de los Artics Monkeys resuena en el cuarto, mezclándose con nosotros.

_I wanna be your vacuum cleaner  
Breathing in your dust  
I wanna be your Ford Cortina  
I will never rust  
_

**Robin**

Dejo a Regina en la cama. Su lencería negra, con sus medias, con sus ligas de encaje en sus interminables piernas... La observo mientras desabrocho mi camisa. Dejo la corbata y ella se incorpora y tira hacia ella. Me aparto. Quiero disfrutar de este momento. Quiero verla aquí, tumbada, esperándome. Pero, sobretodo, quiero estar seguro de lo que voy a hacer.

-¿Seguro?

_If you like your coffee hot  
Let me be your coffee pot  
You call the shots babe_

Ella no responde, solo vuelve a tirar de la corbata y me encierro en su cárcel de sensualidad.

-I just wanna be yours...-entono, a la vez que la canción, en su oído, antes de seguir besando su cuello.

_I just wanna be yours _

Agarro con fuerza sus pechos, ella, araña mi espalda. Sujeta mi mano y empieza a bajarla por su barriga. Cuando llegamos a la frontera con el encaje de sus bragas, siento que ya no hay marcha atrás y doy el paso. Ella se sobrecoge y me muerde el labio. Introduzco mi dedo dentro de Regina. Me rodea con las piernas y gime.

_Secrets I have held in my heart  
Are harder to hide than I thought  
Maybe I just wanna be yours  
I wanna be yours  
I wanna be yours _

**Regina**

Araño su espalda y él acaricia mis pechos. Muerdo su labio. Vuelve a mi cuello. Respira cerca de mí, sin tocarme. Su mano sigue en mí, y su respiración puede conmigo. Le tiro del pelo y traigo su boca con la mía. Le beso, sí, le beso. Le besaría hasta que se me cansasen los labios. Hasta que se me desgastasen los labios.

_Let me be your 'leccy meter__  
__And I'll never run out__  
__Let me be the portable heater__  
__That you'll get cold without__  
__I wanna be your setting lotion__  
__Hold your hair in deep devotion__  
__At least as deep as the Pacific Ocean__  
__I wanna be yours_

_Secrets I have held in my heart  
Are harder to hide than I thought  
Maybe I just wanna be yours  
I wanna be yours  
I wanna be yours _

Me gira y comienza a besar mi espalda, todos los recobecos. Cada milímetro. Y yo, sigo rindiéndome a sus manos, a sus labios, a él.

_Wanna be yours...  
I wanna be your vacuum cleaner  
Breathing in your dust  
I wanna be your Ford Cortina  
I will never rust  
I just wanna be yours...  
_

Me estoy volviendo loca. Robin, sigue, por favor, vamos. La música sigue sonando, atenuándose. Intento llegar a la mesilla para coger el condón, no puedo esperar más. Tomo el control, ahora me toca a mí estar arriba. Desabrocho sus pantalones y los bajo. Rompo con los dientes el envoltorio del preservativo y se lo pongo. Abro las piernas y me siento encima de él. Despacio, con cuidado. Se deshace de mi sujetador y me acaricia las tetas. Yo apoyo mis manos en sus pectorales y comienzo a moverme. Arriba y abajo. Cada vez más rápido. Me agacho para besarle, con cuidado, paso mi lengua por sus labios. Vuelvo a incorporarme y ayudándome con el cabecero, me balanceo, cada vez con más fuerza, cada vez más rápido.

-¡Regina!-exclama con los ojos cerrados.

Él se mueve. De pronto, se levanta y me lleva cogida hasta la mesa, donde vuelve a meterse dentro de mí y, empujándome, entra y sale con rabia. Yo gimo mientras él moja mi cuello con su lengua.

Gemimos.

Se acerca el momento. Oh, Robin, no pares, oh.

-¡Sigue!-le exijo.-¡Vamos, Robin!

Él me aprieta con fuerza contra él. Se mueve con ritmo.

-¡Oh!

Él siente mi orgasmo y me besa.

Se aleja, va a la cama, dejándome aquí, sola, cansada, pero ansiosa de él. El ruido de mis tacones me delata, voy detrás, observando su cuerpo.

Se gira y me quedo quieta, esperando. Su mirada. Se muerde el labio, ahora entiendo por qué se abalanzó sobre mí cuando yo lo hice. Sus ojos. No me mira como me miraba Graham. No es puro deseo. Sé que me desea. Pero veo otra cosa en él. Y yo tampoco le miro como he mirado antes.

-Nunca pensé que pudiera pasar esto.

-¿El qué?

-Regina Mills y yo. Porque Regina Mills no es la mujer que yo había pensado. Es la mujer que ha cambiado mis planes, que ha roto mis esquemas.

Se aproxima, dejando que me inunde de su olor. Agarro sus brazos, los músculos de sus brazos.

-¿Y qué tenías planeado para esta noche?

-Dormir.

-Entonces cambiemos todos los planes.-le respondo, antes de empujarle de nuevo a la cama.

Un rayo de sol me da directamente en los ojos. Giro la cabeza y los abro. Veo los brazos de Robin a mi alrededor. ¿Qué he hecho? ¿Qué hemos hecho?

Intento no despertarle agarro mi ropa interior y mi bata. Me voy al baño, necesito salir de aquí. Por suerte también he traído mis zapatillas y mis leggings de correr. De puntillas, salgo del cuarto ya preparada.

-Buenos días, señora Mills.-me saluda el botones del ascensor con una sonrisa.

Lo que menos necesito hoy son pelotas. Levanto las cejas en forma de saludo y me pongo los auriculares. Hyde Park no queda lejos, ando rápido por la calle. Creo que ya llevo dos fotos para mis amigos los periodistas.

No... _I wanna be yours_ de los Artic Monkeys empieza a sonar de nuevo en mi iPod. Maldita canción... Me recuerda a él y a todo lo que hemos hecho. A sus manos, a sus besos, a sus caricias.

Llego al parque y empiezo a correr. Quito la canción. Otra melodía inunda mis oídos. ¿Qué hago? Llevo todo el fin de semana con él, pesando en él, riendo con él, hablando con él. Llevo varios meses pasando cada segundo que puedo a su lado. ¿Y ahora? Ahora me he acostado con él. Ahora he hecho el amor con él. Y me ha mirado el alma y me ha dicho que soy perfecta. Me ha mirado, con esa mirada suya, y me ha dicho que jamás pensó que podría llegar a eso, ¡que he roto sus esquemas! ¿Y cuáles eran sus esquemas?

No sé... No sé...

¿Qué va a pasar ahora?

¿Qué me va a decir cuando llegue?

¡Zelena! Me paro y cojo mi móvil. Espera... En Boston es de madrugada... Uffff ¡No! Bueno le dejaré un mensaje.

-Zelena, soy yo, tengo que hablar con alguien... Bueno tengo que hablar contigo urgentemente. Llámame.

Cuelgo y respiro. Miro a mi alrededor. Una ardilla está mirándome desde su árbol, reinando, observándome desde las alturas. Y así era yo, como una ardillita que miraba a todos desde las alturas, que no dejaba que nadie se subiera a mi árbol, que no bajaba por nada ni por nadie. Saltaba, de rama en rama, para llegar a la cima. Y cuando llegué, me instalé allí, sola, pero por encima de todos. Y, ahora, anoche, me hicieron una visita...

Otra canción del mismo grupo de anoche suena. Y vuelvo a acordarme de él, de sus besos, de sus caricias. Pero algo me sorprende. Porque pienso en su sonrisa. Y en lo bien que se ha portado con Henry. En cómo ideó el venir a ver a Henry. Y en cómo me ayudó para que me mostrase al mundo con la entrevista. Al final es verdad eso de que me siento un poco como Julia Roberts y su librero...

Busco la canción en el iPod y sigo corriendo. En mi mente comienzan a mezclarse las imágenes de la película con mi propia vida. De pronto, freno en seco.

Regina, ¿te estás enamorando?

No. No. No. Y no. No puedo permitirme enamorarme. El amor no es más que debilidad, Regina, lo sabes. Y aunque Robin parezca el príncipe azul que viene a sacarte de esa solitaria torre en la que vives, puede dejarte tirada. No lo hagas.

No te enamores.

Además, él no quiere tener una relación ahora, por mucho que yo sea Regina Mills. Lo mejor será que me deje llevar. Sí, eso es. Dejaré que todo fluya al mar. Y allí, ya veremos qué pasa.

Vuelvo al hotel y subo a mi cuarto para ducharme. Realmente necesitaba correr y mezclarme un rato con la naturaleza. Pido una bebida isotónica en el bar y me monto en el ascensor.

-Buenos días, señora Mills, el señor Hood preguntó por usted.

Yo le miro sobresaltada.

-Le dije que la vi salir con ropa deportiva. Espero no haberme metido donde no me llaman, señora Mills.

Suspiro y las puertas se abren. Pongo dirección a mi suite. Paso la tarjeta y suplico por estar sola. Bien, lo estoy. Me dirijo hacia la ducha.

El vapor me relaja. El agua cae sobre mí y me convence de que lo mejor es dejar que todo fluya. Respiro profundamente. Un escalofrío me recorre al salir. Me pongo el albornoz y voy a por mi ropa. Estoy buscando en el armario cuando un carraspeo me sorprende.

-Buenos días, Regina.

Es él. Es Robin. Por qué está aquí, no tiene llave. Hola, seguridad, nula.

-Ho... Hola.-tartamudeo, mientras intento que el albornoz me tape lo máximo posible.

-Me hubiera gustado verte al despertar.-comenta, sonriendo.

-Me fui a correr. He comido demasiada comida grasienta este fin de semana...

-Tonterías.-me corta.

Él se acerca, despacio, dando pasos cortos, despacio. Cuando llega a mí toca mi cara, secando una gota de agua que ha caído del pelo.

-Robin...

-Sh...

Se acerca para besarme pero yo me aparto.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Esa es la pregunta. ¿Qué pasa?¿Y qué va a pasar? No tengo veinte años ni puedo cometer locuras como esta.

-¿Cómo esta? ¿Te refieres a nosotros?-pregunta señalándonos.

-¿Existe un nosotros?

-Anoche parecía que existía.-contestó alejándose.

-¡Y existe!-exclamo, de la nada, agarrándole la mano.-Pero no así, no tan brusco, no tan... De veinte años. No puedo permitírmelo.

-Si te preocupa la opinión de la gente te recuerdo que ellos piensan que es real.

-No son ellos los que me preocupan.

¿Qué me pasa? Tenía muy claro que iba a dejar que todo fluyese, que nada me afectase, y que iba a hacer lo que me apeteciese en cada segundo. Pero ahora, aquí, delante de él, no soy capaz de hacer nada.

-¿Entonces qué te ocurre? Regina, ¡escúchame! Lo de anoche pasó porque los dos quisimos, los dos teníamos ganas, los dos sabíamos que terminaría ocurriendo tarde o temprano.

-Sí, pero...

-Pero, ¿qué?-me pregunta, con el alma en pedazos, con el corazón en la mano.

-Robin...-ahora sé lo que pasa y ahora sé lo que quiero. Y lo que no quiero. Y no quiero que este hombre, que este buen hombre, lo pase mal por mi culpa, ni que sufra por mi culpa.-Lo de ayer fue un error.

Él hace una mueca.

-¡No!

-¿A quién pretendemos engañar? No pegamos, Robin, ¡no podemos estar juntos! Y no tenemos más opciones... Tu vida y la mía son demasiado complicadas para mezclarlas, no ahora, no así.

-¿Así cómo? ¿Y por qué complicadas? Regina, puedo entender que no quieras estar conmigo, que solo me veas como un pasatiempo, igual que tuviste con Graham. Pero no me alejaré de ti solo porque digas que tu vida y la mía son complicadas. Llevar tu empresa es complicado. Criar a un hijo es complicado. Pero pasar el tiempo juntos... Es lo mejor que me ha pasado en mucho tiempo.

Yo frunzo el ceño. Para mí también es lo más bonito del mundo.

-Regina... Regina, eh, pequeña.

Me he puesto a llorar como una tonta. Todo esto me viene grande. Muy grande. Él me abraza.

-Me he prometido que iba a dejar que las cosas fluyesen, que las cosas pasasen y ya está, no darle vueltas, dejarlo a la improvisación, pero es que...

-Regina no tenemos que controlar nada. Las cosas van a pasar. O no. Y nosotros no vamos a forzar nada. Pero no puedes pedirme que dejemos de vernos o que deje de sonreír al verte. Todo va a seguir como antes, te lo prometo.

Me seca las lágrimas y yo sonrío. Me abraza. Y así nos quedamos, abrazados, sin querer separarnos, respirándonos, empapándonos el uno del otro.

-¿Vienes a desayunar? Perderemos el vuelo...

-Lo he cancelado.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque voy a dejar que todo fluya.

Me hace una mueca.

-Y porque mi avión está en Londres.-acabo.-Me apetece quedarme un día más en Londres.

-Me gusta la idea.-contesta mientras abre la puerta.

-Por cierto... ¿cómo has entrado en mi cuarto?

El junta los dientes y me mira.

-Eres consciente de que soy demasiado mayor para haber acabado ahora la carrera, ¿verdad?-yo asiento.-Bueno, pues antes también tenía que comer.

Me quedo extasiada. Oh dios mío... Me llevo las manos a la cabeza.

-Oh, venga vamos, no es para tanto, nunca me he metido en casas de gente que necesitase todo lo que tenía. ¡Vamos! Que tengo hambre...

-¿Y qué voy, en albornoz? Espera a que me vista.-acabo, mientras le guiño un ojo.

**Robin**

Salgo del hotel con Regina cogida de la mano. Sonríe. A mí ni siquiera me ha dado tiempo a pensar en nada. Aunque ya no tengo nada que pensar, voy a dejar que todo pase. Porque me parece lo mejor.

Nos sentamos en una cafetería al sol a desayunar. Hace un espléndido día en la capital inglesa. Me acerco a pedir y veo que Regina recibe una llamada. Se tira un rato hablando... ¿en francés? Oh no... La campaña de no sé qué con los franceses... Cuelga y suspira. Llevo la bandeja me siento. Ella teclea rápido en el móvil.

-Tengo que ir a París el mes que viene.

-¿Y por qué lo dices tan triste?

-¡Porque no voy de vacaciones! Además, que me da perecilla... Contaba con venir a Londres para ver a Henry.

-Bueno, estás más cerca. Además, ¡que es París! Tiene que ser precioso...

-¿Nunca has ido a París?-me pregunta sorprendidísima.

-Los mortales no nos conocemos Europa como la palma de nuestra mano.

-Pues ya sabes, el mes que viene, además de Sidney y Zelena vienes tú.

-¿Con Sidney?

-¿Qué pasa con Sidney?

-Creo que no me soporta.

Se ríe a carcajadas.

-¿De qué te ríes ahora?

-De que lo veía venir.-levanto las cejas.- Oh venga, es Sidney.

-¿Y qué pasa con Sidney?-respondo, imitándola.

-Creo que siente cierta atracción por mí. Y estaba tranquilo porque pensaba que estaba sola, pero ahora...

-¿De verdad?

Ella asiente. Y le da un mordisco al gofre.

-Por tu culpa todo lo que he corrido esta mañana no va a servirme de nada.

-Tonterías. Dime por qué piensas eso de Sidney.

Un poco de nata se queda en su labio. Mientras habla yo me quedo embelesado con su boca y la nata.

-Tienes un poco de nata en el labio.-digo señalando en el mío dónde está.

Se limpia el otro lado. Lo hace aposta.

-No, más en el otro lado. No ahí no.

-¡Ay! ¿Dónde?

Resoplo y se la quito con el dedo.

-Aquí...

Nada más tocar su boca mi piel se eriza y nos miramos a los ojos. Su mirada lo pide. Y mi corazón también. Me acerco y la beso.

Nos perdemos en el beso hasta que su móvil suena y se aparta, excusándose y diciendo que es muy importante y que lo siente.

Dejarse fluir. Con ella... Con ella va a ser difícil no forzarlo todo para estar siempre juntos.

* * *

**Y con esto lo dejo! **

**Gracias por leer, contadme qué os parece por review ;)**

**¡Un abrazo y hasta pronto!**


	13. Déjame Here comes the sun

**¡Hola! Lo primero, perdón por el retraso. Hace casi dos semanas que lo tengo escrito, pero debido a la propia serie me he planteado si quería seguir con lo que tenía pensado o no, y entre eso y varios problemas personales y académicos que estoy teniendo, me ha sido imposible. ¡Lo siento!**

**Este capítulo tiene dos canciones, la que realmente iba a estar y con la que me he despertado hoy en la cabeza, necesitaba ponerla y quedaba perfecta.**

**Disclaimer: ni los personajes, ni la música me pertenecen, esta historia fue creada con fines de entretenimiento. **

**"Déjame" es de Los Secretos y "Here comes the sun" es de The Beatles.**

* * *

**Déjame.**

**Here comes the sun**

**Zelena**

-Por supuesto. Claro. No lo dudo. No, ¿cómo me voy a imaginar lo que no es? ¿Cómo no voy a pensar lo que parece pero no es? No, Gold, no. Esto se ha terminado. ¡Estoy hasta las narices de tus charlas! ¡Hasta las narices de tus mensajes importantes! ¡De tus llamadas que no se pueden desviar! ¡Estoy hasta los cojones de ti y de tu puto teléfono! ¿Lo entiendes? ¡Crees que soy tonta, eso es lo que pasa! ¡Piensas que no sé a quién llamas! ¡Que no sé por quién sonríes! ¡Es por ella! ¡Por esa maldita zorra de veinte años que te trae por la calle de la amargura! ¡No sé qué quieres de mí, pero yo sí sé que no voy a darte más! ¡Ahí te quedas, imbécil! ¡No me llames! ¡No me busques! ¡No me hables!

Termino de chillar, mientras una parte de él se queda suplicando sentado en un barco del parque. El mensaje que acaba de recibir es la gota que ha colmado mi vaso. Piensa que no lo he visto, pero ponía arriba Belle, claramente. Su fallo ha sido enseñarme una foto del próximo número de la revista con los datos encendidos. Intentaba contarme que le faltaba un gancho para dentro de tres meses, intentaba pedirme que se lo diera yo con la noticia de que Regina es mi hermana. Yo no lo se lo he dicho, pero sé que lo sabe. El problema que tiene son los abogados de mi hermanita, que ya le tienen en el punto de mira. Es peor que la Guerra Fría. Y yo, tan neutral como Suiza, me siento en el punto de mira.

Le voy echar de menos. Me siento en la acera, esperando un milagro. Me tapo la cara con las manos y comienzo a llorar. Durante un año ha sido él quién me ha alegrado esas noches en las que no puedes dormir y piensas en algo bonito. Y me ha inundado la felicidad en las noches que él me ha invitado a no dormir.

Nunca se ha dado cuenta de lo que he sido para él. Siempre he estado ahí, siempre, pasara lo que pasara. No voy a negar que él no haya estado. Sí lo ha hecho. ¿Soy estúpida y egoísta? No. Solo estoy cansada. Estoy cansada de que siempre me pase lo mismo. Estoy cansada de ser siempre la que da más. No de ser la única que da, sino de ser la que _más_ da. Y estoy cansada de esperar y siempre esperar. De cada vez que alguien parece que cae de ese pedestal donde lo tengo, ofrecerle la mano para que pueda volver a subir, y, aún así, que una vez arriba, pisotee mi mano y se tire. Y siempre vuelvo a ser la tonta que ofrece la otra mano.

No soy una santa. Eso ya lo sé. No voy ofreciendo mi ayuda, mi compañía, mi conversación, ni voy por ahí escuchando a los demás. Solo lo hago con unos cuantos. Y siempre espero que ellos hagan lo mismo por mí. El problema viene cuando dejo de tratar a las personas como personas. En ambos sentidos.

Gold ha sido para mí, como su nombre indica, el oro de mi vida. El metal precioso, la joya de la corona. Sin darme cuenta de que una corona solo utiliza el oro como soporte, que, lo que brilla, son los diamantes.

Las cosas me van demasiado bien últimamente como para tener que preocuparme por un simple metal. Regina y yo podemos ser piedras preciosas, juntas, sin necesidad de metal. Y, aunque ella ahora piense en Robin, yo sé que ella es diferente. No es como el resto de personas que me han ido abandonando en la vida, la gente que se ha ido cansando de mí. Quizá sea porque esa chispa de la que la gente se cansa es genética y ella es como yo, o porque realmente el problema lo tiene el resto de la gente y no nosotras.

Sea como sea, yo la quiero, y la aprecio. Y la necesito. Sé que acaba de llegar de Londres hace un par de días y que son las once de la noche. Pero es viernes y yo, necesito una copa para olvidarme de todo esto.

-_¿Zelena?_

-¡Espero no haberte despertado!-le digo, intentando disimular el llanto.

-_No, claro que no, estaba trabajando. Te noto rara, ¿qué te pasa?_

-¿Estabas trabajando o trabajándote a alguien?

-_Hermana..._

-Es broma. Escucha, no puedo contártelo por teléfono, pero necesito que vengas conmigo a tomar una copa y te cuento lo que me ha pasado.-la oigo relatar.-¡Vamos! Si en el fondo tú te vas a alegrar por la noticia...

-_Está bien...¿Dónde quedamos?_

-¡En el Rabbit Hole! ¡Te cuelgo antes de que rechistes, hasta hora hermanita!

**Regina**

Entro en el bar como Julio César. Vamos, ahora soy la mejor de todos los presentes y encima, soy feliz. No necesito más. Mi ego está más alto que el Everest, para qué negarlo. Veo a Zelena al fondo, esperándome con dos copas.

-A ver, qué te pasa.-le pregunto.

-Le he dejado. ¡Le he dejado yo! ¡He montado una escenita en un bar y le he dejado con la palabra en la boca! Me he venido abajo al salir, ya sabes, el remordimiento, el yo le quería, y todas esas cosas que en el fondo son tontas e inútiles, pero lo he hecho, ¡soy libre!

Me abraza. No sé si está feliz o está en la fase voy a convencerme a mí misma de que he hecho lo correcto.

-¡Regina! ¡Zelena!-Graham nos ha visto y nos llama desde lejos.

Hoy no tocan, o eso pone el cartel, pero se pasa los fines de semana aquí.

-¿Qué tal?-pregunta Zelena.

Nos da dos besos. Su olor sigue siendo el mismo. Respiro. Pienso en Robin. Graham ya no es nada más que un empleado simpático, pero su olor a venteañero me sigue encantando.

-Regina, toda la semana sin verte, ¿cómo ha ido Londres? Aunque por las revistas ya he visto que no has ido a trabajar, eh.-me dice, sonriente, guiñándome un ojo.-Joder, el cabrón, que no me dice nada. Y yo que pensaba que era gay...

-¡No!-exclamo.

-Regina,-interrumpe Zelena.- no hace falta que contestes tan rápido, que todos sabemos que lo has corroborado personalmente.

Me pongo roja. Graham se empieza a reír.

-¡Por favor, déjame estar delante cuando se lo digas a Sidney!-me pide él.

-¿A qué viene esa tontería?

-Por dios, Sidney está tan colado por ti que se tumbaría en las brasas y dejaría que pasases por encima con los tacones puestos.

-Y las ganas que he tenido yo más de una vez de decirle que te acostabas conmigo solo para que dejara de tratarme como un pobrecito...

-Algún día te dejaré que se lo digas.

Él sonríe.

Mi móvil empieza a vibrar.

-¿Robin?

Oigo ruidos al otro lado del teléfono.

-Espera, no te oigo bien.

Salgo del bar.

-¿Robin?

-¡Regina!-chilla.

-Ya, ya te oigo bien.

-¿Dónde estás? He venido a verte a tu casa y el portero me acabas de decir muy arreglada, me ha dicho.

-No voy muy arreglada...-respondo.-Me ha llamado Zelena, que necesitaba salir a tomar algo. Estamos en el Rabbit Hole.

-¿El Rabbit Hole? ¿El sitio donde toca... Graham?-recalca la última palabra. No me digas que la voy a tener por esta tontería. Mejor no le doy importancia.

-¡Sí!¡Aquí estamos! Justo le acabamos de saludar. Ahí he dejado a Zelena hablando con él, menuda pareja.

-...-

Robin no contesta. Creo que le está molestando el hecho de que yo vaya a un bar donde esté el chico al que me he tirado recientemente. Vale, dicho así, quizá no suene muy bien, pero qué le voy a hacer, el chaval es majo y puedo asegurar que no va a pasar nada por muchas canciones que me cante y muchas copas que me tome.

-¿Por qué no te vienes? Aunque Zelena está un poco necesitada de una noche de chicas, pero... Ya estamos con Graham y faltan menos de dos minutos para que sus amigos se acerquen a hablar con nosotras.

-Vale, está bien, me tomo una copa con vosotras y me voy.

Vuelvo dentro y los amigos de Graham rodean a Zelena.

-Hola.

Saludo algo seca y me siento a su lado.

-Regina, estos son mis amigos, son de mi grupo. Este es Killian, pero le llamamos Hook, de toda la vida y este es August.

-Un placer.-respondo, bebiendo de mi copa. Si esperan que les de dos besos a cada uno, están muy equivocados.

Son unos chicos muy majos. Pero creo que estoy notando la brecha de la edad en mis carnes. No como mi hermana, que está en su salsa, pero a mí nada de esto me está haciendo gracia.

Robin entra en el local y yo levanto la mano para llamar su atención.

-Eh, ¡pero si ha llegado el hombre de la noche!-exclama Graham.-¿Qué tal, tío?

-Hola, Graham, qué tal. He ido a buscar a Regina y no estaba, es viernes, y si ella no está en casa trabajando ninguno tenemos que estar.-responde sonriendo.

Yo me hago la ofendida y acabo sonriendo.

**Zelena**

De pronto, Gold entra en el bar. Le veo de lejos, el me mira y se dirige hacia mí.

-Regina, Regina, mira, es Gold, no quiero verle no quiero.

-Zelena, ¿qué pasa?-me pregunta Graham mientras dirige la mirada a la puerta. Ve a Gold y pone una sonrisa de cómplice inmensamente atractiva.-¿Confías en mí?

-¿En qué sentido? No voy a darle celos contigo... Tienes que curr...

-No, ven, tengo una idea.

Graham me coge de la mano y le dice algo a sus amigos. Juntos, subimos al escenario. Me estoy poniendo roja, pero la cara de Gold merece la pena.

-Buenas noches, ¿qué tal? Soy Graham y no, hoy mi grupo no va a hacer una actuación, de hecho esto es solo el descanso del grupazo de hoy, que lo está clavando, ni tampoco es la noche del micro abierto, pero una amiga necesita cantar esto. Y les aseguro que no les defraudará.

¿Qué diablos? Me da el micro y Hook comienza a puntear en su guitarra. ¡No puede ser! Ya sé qué canción es... Trae ese micro, chaval.

_Déjame, no juegues más conmigo,  
esta vez, en serio te lo digo  
tuviste una oportunidad,  
y la dejaste escapar.  
_

Gold no se mueve y se pone aún más serio. Mueve la cabeza, negando lo que ocurre. Echo un vistazo y Regina baila con Robin mientras cantan la canción. Todos los del bar la conocen. No hay nada como un clásico para que todos nos pongamos a bailar.

_Déjame, no vuelvas a mi lado,  
una vez, estuve equivocado,  
pero ahora todo eso pasó,  
no queda nada de ese amor.  
_

Se va. Gold se va. Graham me ve temblar y agarra otro micro para cantar conmigo. Bailamos, me gira y me sonríe. En el fondo es un chico estupendo, qué pena que nos llevemos demasiado y que se haya tirado a Regina. No es por nada, pero si las amigas son terreno prohibido las hermanas ya ni te cuento.

_No hay nada que ahora ya, puedas hacer  
porque a tu lado yo, no volveré, no volveré._

Déjame, ya no tiene sentido,  
es mejor que sigas tu camino,  
que yo el mío seguiré,  
por eso ahora déjame.

No hay nada que ahora ya, puedas hacer  
porque a tu lado yo,  
no volveré, no volveré.

Déjame, ya no tiene sentido,  
es mejor que sigas tu camino,  
que yo el mío seguiré,  
por eso ahora déjame,,

Tuviste una oportunidad  
y la dejaste escapar...

La música se apaga y todo el mundo rompe en aplausos. Nunca había estado en un escenario y me ha encantado. Bajo y Regina me espera con los brazos abiertos.

-Así se hace.-me dice.

**Robin**

Regina sí va muy arreglada. Y muy guapa. Y me encanta. La veo reír, charlar, bromear, y cada vez que se moja los labios de gintonic siento que me los quiero comer a besos.

Antes, mientras Zelena cantaba me lo he pasado como nunca. Esa siempre ha sido una de mis canciones favoritas. Me he vuelto a sentir de 20 años.

-¿Bailamos otra?-le digo, cuando veo que nos hemos quedado casi solos.

El grupo que toca está empezando una canción nueva, algo lento, romántico, pego mis manos a su cintura y le doy un beso en la mejilla. Ella se apoya sobre mis hombros y se acerca a mí.

-Cuando me has dicho que estabas en el bar donde toca Graham me he puesto algo celoso.

-Sabes que no tienes que preocuparte por eso.

-Ya... Pero, el rollito de cantante, sus cazadoras de cuero... Zelena ha dejado caer más de una vez que es el tío de los sueños de todas.

Regina se ríe y se abraza a mí.

-Graham es la historia perfecta que contarle a tus amigas para fardar de yogurín, como también dice Zelena.

Yo la miro, desconcertado. Ella se ríe.

-Pero no pienso repetirla. No busco fardar con mis amigas borrachas en un bar.

-¿Y qué buscas?

-No lo sé. Solo sé que me gusta el camino por el que voy. Y con la persona con la que voy.

-A mí también.

Se separa de mi oreja y me besa en los labios. Mientras los acordes de una guitarra resuenan en el bar. Creo que es una canción de Ed Sheeran.

-¡Regina!-chilla Zelena desde lejos.-¡No se supone que esta era nuestra noche! ¡Venga vámonos! ¡Quiero ir a uno de esos locales chics en los que los gintonics llevan microláminas de oro y flamean los cócteles con fuego de dragón!

-Lo siento, se lo prometí.-se disculpa.

-No pasa nada, mañana nos vemos.

-¡Tengo una idea! Haremos una comida, en mi campo. Zelena, tú y yo, ¿qué te parece?

-Es que...

-No se atreva a rechazar una comida de su jefa, señor Hood.

-Había quedado para comer con Will...

-Dile a ese idiota que venga. Al fin y al cabo, si es tu amigo... Por algo será.

La beso en la cara y en la boca.

-Hasta mañana, preciosa.

**Zelena**

Los locales caros y pijos del centro son el paraíso. Todos los hombres van en traje, puedo ver más de 100 vestidos diferentemente fabulosos en una sola noche y lo mejor es que siempre nos han regalado mínimo una copa. Menos en los que son de Regina, en los que obviamente ella me las ha regalado todas.

Estoy bastante borracha, creo. Mi hermana se mantiene en pie y pide un taxi.

-Reggie... ¿crees que he hecho bien en dejar a Gold? Creo que debería llamar...

-¡No! ¡Dame ese teléfono ahora mismo! ¡No vas a llamar a nadie! Ese tío es un desgraciado que no te merece, ni te ha merecido nunca. No tienes que ir arrastrándote por nadie, ¿me oyes? Y sé que estás borracha y que ahora mismo podrías decir o hacer cualquier cosa, pero yo no te voy a dejar. Si alguien tiene que arrastrarse es él, y aunque te baje la misma luna, le vas a decir que no, ¿entendido?

Me sale del alma darle un abrazo.

-Gracias, de verdad, Regina, gracias. Te quiero, de verdad, te quiero.¡Hala mira, un taxi!

Abre la puerta y me ayuda a entrar. La oigo decir el nombre y el número de su calle.

-¿Puedo dormir en tu casa?-le pregunto.

-No sé en qué momento has pensado que iba a dejar que te fueras sola a casa.

Me levanto y me miro al espejo. Un momento... ¡no tengo resaca! Es maravilloso... ¡Es una sensación nueva para mí!

-¡Regina! ¡Regina!

-¿Qué pasa?

Su voz viene de abajo. Si son las 11 de la mañana, ¿qué hace despierta? Como esté trabajando la mato. Bajo las escaleras y la veo cocinando.

-¡No tengo resaca! ¿Qué haces?

-Tu comida. Nos vamos a comer al campo con Robin y su amigo Will.

-¿Al que odias?

-Al que no puedo ver pero con el que voy a intentar ser mucho más amigable de lo que siempre soy porque es el mejor amigo de Robin.

-¿Y si yo tenía algo que hacer?

-Lo cancelas. Anda, ayúdame, enciende el horno, que estoy acabando el postre.

-¿Tarta de manzana? Luego te preguntarás por qué dicen que te pareces a la madrastra de Blancanieves...

-Anda cállate.

**Regina**

La vida es esto, la vida son momentos. El sol luce y nosotros comemos, bebemos, reímos y charlamos en el porche de la casa de campo. La vida es como una canción de Los Beatles. Me acerco al ordenador y no puedo evitar buscar "Here comes the sun". Miro a mi alrededor y veo a Zelena, sonriendo, después del temporal con Will, el amigo de Robin, creo que algo está surgiendo aquí y ahora. Y miro a Robin, quien me sonríe a mí. El atardecer se cierne sobre nosotros. Will invita a mi hermana a bailar y Robin se acerca a mí, ofreciendo su mano.

_Here comes the sun  
Here comes the sun  
And I say  
It's all right_

_Little darling_  
_It's been a long cold lonely winter  
Little darling  
It feels like years since it's been here  
Here comes the sun  
Here comes the sun  
And I say  
It's all right_

_Little darling  
The smiles returning to the faces  
Little darling  
It seems like years since it's been here_

Y todo es perfecto. Las voces de Paul y Jonh se entremezclan con la batería de Ringo y la guitarra de George. Yo susurro la letra en el oído de Robin. Y el me contesta en el mío. Mi vida vuelve a ser como una película. Una película perfecta.

_Here comes the sun  
Here comes the sun  
And I say  
It's all right_

_Sun, sun, sun, here it comes  
Sun, sun, sun, here it comes  
Sun, sun, sun, here it comes  
Sun, sun, sun, here it comes  
Sun, sun, sun, here it comes_

_Little darling  
I feel that ice is slowly melting  
Little darling  
It seems like years since it's been clear  
Here comes the sun_

-Te quiero.

El mundo se para. _**Me reflejo en sus ojos y me siento vulnerable**_, pienso citando El indomable Will Hunting.

-Yo también te quiero.

_Here comes the sun  
And I say  
It's all right  
Here comes the sun  
Here comes the sun  
It's all right  
It's all right_

Abrazados, dejamos que la música acabe y el sol se esconda.

Un "pop" nos asusta y vemos que Zelena y Will han abierto el champán y se rocían de burbujas mientras buscan las copas.

-¡Por nosotros!-chilla Will.-La pandilla más rara que he visto nunca. ¡Por la jefa más insufrible, la venteañera menos redimida, el romántico empedernido y el tío más genial que jamás conoceréis!

**Robin**

Entro en la casa a por más copas. Mi móvil vibra y lo saco. Un mensaje de Marian. ¿En serio? Mira que ya le he dicho mil veces que me deje en paz. Ella sigue ahí. ¡Que se vaya con el tío ese!

"Tenemos que hablar."

"No tengo nada que hablar contigo", le respondo.

"Es serio, te juro por mi vida que esta vez es muy serio."

* * *

**Bueno, espero que os haya gustado. **

**Intentaré subir algo pronto, pero mayo/junio es final de curso y eso significa exámenes. Y juntado a que casi vivo en la facultad... No prometo nada.**

**¡Hasta la próxima!**


	14. Recuérdame

**Hola de nuevo! Esta vez he tardado menos, pero es un poco corto. Lo siento.**

**Disclaimer: los personajes y las canciones que se nombran no me pertenecen.**

* * *

**Recuérdame**

**Robin**

-Buenos días, preciosa.-le digo mientras abre los ojos.

Los cierra de nuevo y se acurruca sobre mí.

-¿Qué hora es?-me pregunta.

-La hora de darme un beso de buenos días.

Me acerco para besarla y veo que se ríe.

-¿Te estás riendo de mí?

-No puedo creerme que hayas dicho esa cursilada.-respone, con una sonrisa en la boca.

-Pues te quedas sin beso.

Me levanto de la cama y ella tira de mi mano.

-Que te lo has creído tú.-me dice.

Caigo sobre la cama. Me besa. Me besa. Me besa. Y mientras me besa, oigo mi móvil. Y suena. Y suena. Ella se aparta y lo coge.

-¡No!-exclamo.

-Hola, estás llamando al señor Hood pero ahora mismo no puede atenderle, llame en otro momento.

Cuelga el teléfono y vuelve a mi boca.

-No sé quién era, pero he apagado tu móvil, te quiero solo para mí un rato.

-¿Solo un rato?

-Depende de cómo te portes.-contesta, tumbándose encima.

Nos besamos, desnudos, acariciándonos el uno al otro. Buscando los rincones inexplorados, sin éxito, encontrándonos con nuestros recobecos favoritos, repaso las constelaciones de sus lunares con mis labios. Muerdo su oreja.

-¡Regina!¡Regina levantáos ya!¡Regina, o te levantas o subo y abro la puerta!

Ella se aparta y pone los ojos en blanco.

-¡Vale!¡Ya voy!-responde a gritos.-Se ve que esta mañana no van a dejarnos tranquilos.

**Regina**

Cabalgo sin descanso por el campo. Qué sensación tan añorada y maravillosa. Rocinante y yo formamos un equipo perfecto. Llevaba tiempo sin montar, y puede que al principio ambos lo notásemos un rato, pero enseguida hemos vuelto a entendernos. Les he dejado a todos viendo una película. Bueno, durmiendo una película. Este fin de semana está siendo perfecto, perfecto en todos los sentidos.

Llegamos a mi orilla favorita del lago. Desmonto y dejo al caballo beber y pastar tranquilo, sé que no va a irse. Me acerco al árbol... A nuestro árbol. A mi árbol. Cuando salía con Daniel le traje a quí, a este sitio, justo donde estoy plantada ahora mismo. Y aquí, el plantó su rodilla y me juró amor eterno.

-Regina, nunca nada podrá separarnos.-me dijo.

Su sonrisa, serena, tranquila, inocente, me recalcó las palabras. Me abrazó, y sacó un anillo.

-¿Quieres casarte conmigo?-preguntó, emocionado, feliz, nervioso.

Recuerdo, recuerdo que chillé, que me sentí la persona más feliz sobre la faz de la tierra, y me puse el anillo, tirándome sobre él para fundirnos en un beso. Y recuerdo, claro que recuerdo, que grabamos nuestros nombres en este árbol, mientras construíamos un futuro perfecto.

Ahora las miro y una lágrima cae por mi rostro. No, no estoy triste. No, no le echo de menos. Pero pienso, y recuerdo, y me emociono. Y pienso en cuánto ha cambiado mi vida desde entonces. Entonces, una joven estudiante que buscaba convertirse en la reina del mundo se comprometía con actor que le llenaba la cabeza con los bohemios pájaros de Mont Mâtre. Y esa joven volaba a lomos de dichos pájaros. Pero el único pájaro fue él.

-Regina.

Me sobresalto. Robin está justo detrás de mí.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto, asustada.

-He salido a correr, quería disfrutar un poco de la naturaleza. Eh... ¿por qué lloras?

-Oh, no, nada.-disimulo.

Se acerca al árbol y yo le cojo la mano.

-Regina y Daniel. Y un corazón. Mira que érais cursis.-sonríe y me da un beso.

-¿No es increíble?

-¿El qué?

-Como cambia la vida de la gente en veinte años.

-Sería más increíble que no cambiase.

-¿Crees que el primer amor vive para siempre?

-Sí.-le miro con incredulidad.-Pero también pienso que el amor verdadero, el maduro, el real, puede enterrarlo vivo.

Siento que es su alma la que me habla a través de sus pupilas. Yo sonrío y dejo caer otra lámina. Oh, Robin Hood, qué me has hecho.

El lunes amanece lunes y la rutina nos azota con un látigo. Espero que el semáforo cambie mientras reviso mi agenda. ¡Qué horror! Soy una adicta al trabajo que necesita urgentemente desintoxicación.

Entro en la oficina y comienzan los cuchicheos, los no, dáselo tú, los mira, ya ha llegado, las miradas apartadas, los buenos días, por lo bajo y los pelotas. Salgo del ascensor y Sidney me tiene una carpeta con los presupuestos de bla y bla para el trimestre pero tengo que tener en cuenta que bla y bla.

-Oh, señora, no tiene su café, se lo subo enseguida.-me dice, cuando por fin me siento en mi despacho.

-No. Ya me lo está trayendo el señor Hood.

Él pone los ojos en blanco y hace amago de salir del despacho.

-Si tiene algún problema con mi becario expóngaselo al departamento de personal, aunque, como ya sabrá yo tengo la última decisión y no pienso echarlo, antes le despido a usted. Buenos días, Sidney.

Abre la puerta y suspira. Ya está bien de menospreciar a Robin. Se va a acabar. Lo voy a cortar de raíz.

El teléfono suena y comienza la llamada con París.

-Buenos días, preciosa.-dice Robin a la vez que abre la puerta.

-Señor Hood...

-Perdón, buenos días, señora Mills, su café.

-Así está mejor.-le respondo mientras tiro de sus solapas para darle un beso.-A ver, a ver, qué tengo aquí para ti. Me vas a revisar esto que me ha pasado Sidney, que la verdad no sé muy bien lo que es porque es difícil diferenciar algo serio con tanto peloteo y luego vas a ir a una reunión que tiene Zelena con no sé qué y me ha pedido que lo haga yo, pero no puedo, así que los dos podréis manejarlo, ¿vale?

-¿No se supone que soy yo quién debe dictarle su agenda?

-Es un añadido a todas tus tareas.

La mañana transcurre tranquila, "tranquila", como todas mis mañanas. Ya hace casi dos horas que Robin se fue y le prometí que comeríamos juntos. Me estoy muriendo de hambre. Belle ya ha salido, soy la única (como me pasa a menudo) que sigue trabajando. Estoy, como siempre que hablo por teléfono,girada en mi silla, mirando al infinto por las cristaleras. Los noruegos no me entienden o no quieren entenderme. Esta transacción se está poniendo más fea de lo que yo pensaba. Si consiguiese abrir allí otra ent...

-¿Robin?

Finalizo la conferencia y doy la vuelta.

-¿Cómo se atreve a entrar en mi despacho así?

-Quiero ver a Robin.

-El señor Hood no se encuentra. Váyase.

-Le esperaré aquí.

-No puede.

Mira no sé quién es la mosquita muerta esta con cara de pan, pero lo estoy empezando a intuir y se va a ir como ha venido.

-Regina, sí, Regina, tu nombre de pila, no me das miedo, no me lo has dado nunca, y nunca entendí que a Robin se lo dieses, así que, te moleste o no, voy a esperarle aquí.

-Llamaré a seguridad, enton...

-¿Marian?-Robin entra por la puerta.

-Señor Hood, qué agradable sorpresa, justo estaba a punto de llamar a seguridad.

-¡No! Robin, escúchame, ¡solo necesito un minuto! ¡Dame un minuto! Por favor.

Es increíblemente idiota. Lo son los dos. Yo niego con la cabeza y él no sabe qué hacer. Tranquila, Regina, confía en él. Que vaya, le cante los cuarenta a la tonta esta y vuelva. No tengo de qué preocuparme.

-Mira, hablad o no hablad, pero estáis en mi despacho. Porque este es el despacho de Regina Mills, directora general, y yo soy la única que encaja con esos requisitos.

-Marian, ve llamando el ascensor.

Ella sale, intranquila, de la estancia.

-No te preocupes, no va a conseguir nada.-me dice, antes de dejarme.

La noche cae y Robin no ha vuelto. No he querido llamarle, pero mientras ceno con Zelena, no dejo de mirar el móvil.

-Si te digo la verdad, hermana, la cosa no pinta bien.

-¿Qué crees que habrá pasado?

-No lo sé. ¿Y si se está muriendo y su última voluntad es que él la perdone?

-¡Exagerada! A lo mejor es el padre de Marian el que está enfermo. Robin me ha contado que estaban muy unidos.

-También...

-¡Pero sigo sin entender por qué no me llama!

-Regina, no se está liando con Marian.

-¿De verdad lo crees?

-Regina, Marian podrá haber tenido muchas cosas con Robin, podrán haberse querido tanto como nadie puedas imaginarte, pero si algo tengo claro cada vez que os veo juntos es que nadie, nunca, ha estado tan hecho para otra persona como lo estáis vosotros, nadie se complementa mejor, y no, nadie se ha enamorado tan rápido, ni se quiere tanto como lo hacéis vosotros ahora. Y eso no pueden quitároslo.

La abrazo. El ding del ascensor me sobre salta y doy un salto para ver quién es.

-¡Robin!

-Hola, Regina.-me dice, serio.

Zelena se levanta y me da un beso en la mejilla.

-Mañana hablamos, hermana. Adiós, Robin.

Robin se sienta en el sofá y me indica que haga lo mismo con la mirada.

-Me tenías preocupada.-le digo, intentado romper la tensión. Él me agarra la mano e intenta decirme algo.-Dímelo. Ya.-exijo.

-Marian... Marian está...-tartamudea. Esquiva mi mirada y yo le aprieto la mano, buscándole, asintiendo con la cabeza.-Está... embarazada.

No sé cómo reaccionar.

No reacciono.

No muevo ni un músculo.

De pronto, una estúpida sonrisa se me pone en la cara.

-¿Qué?-pregunto, haciéndome la loca.

-Regina, voy a tener un bebé.

Un momento, Robin me dijo que pilló a Marian con otro, por lo tanto, ese otro puede ser el padre tanto como Robin.

-¿Sabes con certeza si es tuyo?

Robin aparta la mirada.

-Sí. Por eso tardé tanto, ya podía hacerse la prueba de parternidad durante el embarazo y hemos pagado una fortuna para que nos lo dijeran esta misma tarde. Marian me dijo que dejó al cabrón ese el mismo día que yo los vi. No sé si será verdad, pero no me importaba. Cuando salió positivo yo no sabía qué hacer, Regina, de verdad que no lo sé... Solo sé que necesitaba verte y decírtelo.

-¿Por qué?

-No lo sé. Mi corazón me trajo hasta aquí.

Me he puesto como una tonta a llorar. Un hijo... Un hijo es una atadura para toda la vida. No es un rocecillo tonto que se pase en unos meses, no. Es para toda la vida.

-Marian me ha preguntado por ti. Porque me ha pedido que olvidemos todo lo que ha pasado.

Pongo los ojos en blanco y aparto la vista.

-Pero yo no puedo olvidarlo, Regina, no puedo. No puedo volver con ella y olvidar todo lo que tú y yo hemos vivido. No puedo olvidarte. Y no quiero separarme de ti.

Me quedo en silencio, escuchando las manecillas del reloj. En mi cabeza solo oigo la misma frase una y otra vez "voy a tener un bebé". Constantemente, como una melodía, como una sentencia de muerte.

-Regina, di algo, por favor.

-No... No sé qué decir.

-Regina, te quiero. Y ningún embarazo, ni ningún bebé, ni nada podrá cambiar eso.

-Robin...

Él se acerca para darme un beso. Yo me aparto.

-No puedes pedirme que haga como si nada. No puedes. Tú dices que no sabes lo que hacer. Entonces deja que yo tampoco lo sepa.

-Pero, Regina, yo necesito estar contigo.

-¿Crees que a mí me hace gracia esta situación? Robin, ahora mismo estoy furiosa. Estoy furiosa contigo, con Marian y conmigo misma.

-¡Pero no tiene que cambiar nada entre nosotros!

-¿Que no cambia nada? ¿Que no cambia nada? ¡Robin, es un niño! ¡Primero, será un bebé, que cada dos días necesite ir al médico! ¡Luego el colegio! Que si tráelo, que si llévalo... ¿Piensas que podemos construir un futuro con un niño creciendo a cuestas? ¡No!

-Yo no dije nada de tu hijo...

-Mi hijo es mío. Solo mío. Y puede hacer todo lo que yo diga, porque no hay más opiniones. Y soy multimillonaria, mi hijo puede estar donde yo quiera cuando yo quiera. No es el hijo de mi ex al que abandoné porque me puso los cuernos. Tendrás que ver a Marian casi todos los días, tendrás que estar atento al teléfono y, una parte de ti, se preguntará que hubiera pasado si la hubieras perdonado y fuerais una familia feliz. Y una parte de ti me culpará a mí cada vez que tengas que levantarte temprano para recoger a tu hijo. Y tu hijo me odiará a mí, porque sus padres no están juntos. ¿Crees que todo esto me hace gracia? ¡No!-Chillo. Subo enfurecida las escaleras y doy un portazo.

Caigo en mi cama y lloro desconsoladamente. Por fin tenía mi oportunidad de ser feliz, por fin, estaba delante de mí, era real y maravillosa. Nos queríamos. Y ahora, ahora todo se ha caído.

**Robin**

Salgo del edificio de Regina y pongo dirección a casa. Suplico al cielo que Regina recapacite. Quiero a mi hijo. Pero la quiero a ella. Y no quiero a Marian. Tengo miedo de perder todo lo que quiero, todo lo que tengo y todo lo que necesito.

Marian me llama por teléfono.

-Hola.

-Robin, ¿por qué no vienes a casa?

-Marian...

-Robin, es tu casa, vuelve.

-Marian, necesito tiempo, por favor.

-Robin, algún día te darás cuenta de que Regina Mills fue una ilusión, algo que te ayudó en tu peor momento, pero que no es real. Las mujeres como ella no son de verdad. Ni lo que sientes por ella. Ni lo que ella dice que siente por ti.

-¡Tú no lo entiendes!

Cuelgo el teléfono y me meto en un bar. Estoy acabado.

El martes amanece y todo se me hace cuesta arriba ahora ya que no sé si estoy ella. Pienso en mi hijo y lo que ese pequeño representa. Hace unos meses hubiera representado la felicidad en estado puro, y, ahora, me maldigo porque no sé si quiero tenerlo.

No, Robin, no. El bebé no tiene la culpa. Va a ser un niño estupendo y vas a criarlo tú.

Llego al trabajo y noto un ambiente bastante hostil. Me acerco a dejar el café en la mesa de Regina y no ha llegado.

-Belle, ¿dónde está la señora Mills?

-No ha venido aún, Robin. Por cierto, han traído este sobre para ti.

Es un sobre pequeño, cerrado con un sello de lacre. "RM". Lo sabía.

_"Pon la radio a las 10_

_R. Mills"_

Son las nueve y media, seguramente sea la media hora más larga de toda mi vida.

Las diez menos cinco. Me preparo. Enciendo la radio. Una canción de discoteca suena de fondo mientras el presentador anuncia que harán un descanso de cuatro minutos. Estoy nervioso. Muy nervioso.

-Bueno, John, y ahora tenemos una canción muy especial.

-Así es, Jerry, una de nuestras espectadoras nos ha pedido que por favor la pongamos hoy a las diez en punto. ¿Será para alguien?

-Por como es la canción, no me extraña nada. Esperemos que el destinatario lo esté escuchando. Aquí va.

Las primeras notas comienzan a sonar y a mí me tiembla el alma.

_Recuérdame cuando duermes y adivino lo que sueñas  
cuando lejos de nuestra cama es a mí en quien piensas.  
Recuérdame._

No, Regina, por favor, no me hagas esto.

_Recuérdame cuando parta y no regrese a nuestra casa  
cuando el frío y la tristeza se funden y te abrazan.  
Recuérdame._

Recuérdame cuando mires a los ojos del pasado  
cuando ya no amanezca en tus brazos  
Y que seas invisible para mí, para mí.

Regina, te recordaría toda mi vida aunque me volviera loco, no habría mayor castigo que olvidarte. Regina, no quiero olvidarte. Regina, no quiero tener que recordarte, no quiero tener que olvidarte, Regina, quiero tenerte.

Recuérdame amándote  
mirándote a los ojos  
atándome a tu vida  
recuérdame amándote  
esperándote tranquila  
sin rencores sin medida  
recuérdame, recuérdame  
que mi alma fue tatuada en tu piel.

Recuérdame cuando sientas que tu alma está inquieta.  
Si el deseo y tu amor no me calientan.  
Recuérdame

Recuérdame  
cuando mires a los ojos del pasado  
cuando ya no amanezca en tus brazos  
y que seas invisible para mi, para mi.

Regina, Regina... Empiezo a llorar porque veo que esto es el final que ha decidido para nosotros.

El final que ella piensa que tendremos. Y yo no quiero pensar en el final...

_Recuérdame amándote  
mirándote a los ojos  
atándome a tu vida  
recuérdame amándote  
esperándome tranquila  
sin rencores sin medidas  
recuérdame, recuérdame  
que mi alma está tatuada en tu piel._

Recuérdame amándote  
mirándote a los ojos  
atándome a tu vida  
recuérdame  
Recuérdame que mi alma fue tatuada en tu piel

Nada más terminar la canción, Belle entra en el despacho. Y con ella lo que parece una empresa de mudanzas.

-Robin, esto es para ti.

Otro sobre, otro sobre para mí con el mismo sello de antes.

_"Yo no quería esto, de verdad, pero no puedo._

_Cuida de Zelena. Y cuida del edificio Blanchard, eres el nuevo encargado._

_Zelena está de camino._

_Espero que volvamos a encontrarnos, señor Hood._

_ Lo siento,_

_ R. M."_

-No, no, ¡No!-salgo del despacho, esto no puede estar pasando.-¡No!-Zelena sale del ascensor y me abraza.

-Robin, párala, ve al aeropuerto. Robin, eres el único que puede hacer que cambie de idea... A mí no me ha hecho caso.

Yo asiento y corro escaleras abajo. Me siento como en una película. Pido un taxi y le pido que se salte todos los semáforos que vea.

Entro apresurado al recinto.

-¡Señorita! ¡Señorita, ¿de dónde salen los yets privados?!

-Cada dueño tiene un acceso privado por pista.

-¿Cómo llego allí?

-Salga del edificio y siga a la izquierda hasta la última puerta.

-¡Gracias, de verdad!

Echo a correr. Regina no puede irse. Llego a la última puerta y un policía me para.

-¡Déjeme pasar! Tengo que impedir que despegue un avión.

-No.

-¡Por favor!

-Pase el control como los demás.

No voy a conseguirlo... Mientras me vuelvo a poner las botas veo a un yet pidiendo pista.

-¡No!-chillo.-¡Ese avión no puede despegar!

-Señor, no puede bajar, no hay ningún vehículo.

-¡Tiene que parar ese vuelo!

-¿Por qué?

-¡Es Regina Mills! ¡No puede irse!

-Señor... Ese avión no es el de la señora Mills.

-¿No ha venido aún?

-Señor... La señora Mills despegó hace más de cinco horas hacia Londres. Lo siento.

* * *

**Bueno, llegamos a otra parte totalmente distinta. La canción es de La Quinta Estación, por cierto.**

**No me matéis por lo que acabo de hacer, tenía que pasar algo o la historia estaba acabada.**

**¡Espero las reviews, ¡hasta pronto!**


	15. Did you miss me?

**Disclaimer: los personajes que aparecen no me pertenecen, ni tampoco las canciones.**

**¡Espero que os guste!**

* * *

**Did you miss me?**

_**Un año después**_

**Regina**

Zelena aterriza en media hora y yo metida en un maldito atasco. Hace un año que no la veo y la extraño mucho. Aunque hable con ella por skype, por teléfono y por whatsapp a todas horas, sigo siendo una antigua y no me acostumbro. En mi cumpleaños me envió una carta y quise darle un abrazo, sin éxito. Podría haber ido a verla, por supuesto, pero volver allí, y que el mundo se diese cuenta de que no me fui porque quise, eso es una derrota en mí, y Regina Mills nunca pierde.

Zelena y Graham vienen a Londres para una convención a nivel mundial en la que Mills Enterprise (sí, me pareció adecuado cambiarle el nombre y volver al nombre original) hace de anfitriona, necesito a mis directivos. Y aquí estoy yo, en el aeropuerto, como una cara más, como una mujer corriente, pero noto a un papparazzi siguiéndome. Le miro, con mis ojos de femme fatale, de madrastra de Blancanieves, y me deshago de él.

Por fin, las puertas se abren y Zelena sale como una loca directa a abrazarme.

-¡Regina!

Su abrazo es cálido y reconfortante, yo sonrío y aprieto fuerte.

-¡Zelena!

Nos damos dos besos.

-Reggie, estás divina,-dice mientras me hace girar sobre mí misma.-esa camisa es absolutamente genial, y qué manera de combinarla, los Louboutin preciosos, yo me compré unos, creo que el gustazo de gastarse 600 dólares en unos zapatos pudiendo hacerlo es incomparable. Ay, si es que yo nací para ser rica.

Yo me río, realmente es una auténtica maravilla.

-¿Podemos volver a tener una conversación para ambos sexos, por favor?-pregunta Graham.-Hola, Regina.-saluda, dándome dos besos.

Graham lleva una cazadora de cuero y unos vaqueros que le quedan de muerte. Un año, y sigue estando igual de bueno. Al acercarse, siento ese irresistible olor a él. Ese en el que me perdí más de una vez, porque me hacía volar a otra dimensión. Para, Regina, para. Este año de sequía está siendo horrible, pero por favor, relájate.

Salimos y les dirijo hasta mi coche.

-¿Otro Mercedes?

-Aquí, en Boston o en China, la elegancia es la elegancia.-le respondo.

-Creo que aún no me he acostumbrado a que en un día ganas lo mismo que una persona normal en un mes.-replica Graham.-Por cierto, ¡me pido copiloto!

Zelena le mira con cara de asco y se sienta en la parte de atrás.

-Bueno, bueno, querida hermanita, ¿a dónde vas a llevarnos?

-Al hotel, ¿qué esperas?

-Un local súper pijo con ingleses ricos y buenorros.

Yo me echo a reír.

-Sigo aquí.-exclama Graham.

-Graham, ya que ya te has tirado a Regina, pero ya no, obviamente no puedes estar en la friendzone, pero querido mío, creo que has pasado a ser el amigo gay de la pandilla.

-Pero si no soy gay...-responde confundido.-Regina lo puede corroborar.

Creo que me estoy poniendo un poco roja.

-No, no lo es.

-Ay chico, que no lo he dicho porque seas gay, lo cual sería un desperdicio para todas las mujeres de este planeta y una gran alegría para todos los hombres, lo digo porque sabemos que no vas a intentar acostarte con ninguna de las dos.

Él sonríe y me mira. Me ha echado una mirada de arriba a abajo. Escote muy incluido.

-Graham, con ninguna de las dos.-repite Zelena.

-Vale, vale.

Aparta la mirada, esperando a que Zelena deje de estar expectante a su contestación y cuando lo hace me guiña un ojo. No, Regina, no caigas.

Dejamos las maletas en el hotel, en mi hotel, en el cual vivo, porque no me apetecía comprarme un apartamento o alquilarlo, así que me adueñé de la suite Regina del Cora Mills. Hoy es jueves, aún no puedo ir a por Henry para que conozca a su tía.

A los dos les he dado habitaciones cercanas a la mía, pero no he sido capaz, no he podido, darles la habitación donde se alojó Robin.

Robin.

Él.

No puedo acordarme de él sin sonreír. ¿Estará bien? Y su hijo, ¿estará sano? ¿Se habrá casado? Y dale, para, Regina. El pasado es eso, pasado, y no volverá, nunca, jamás. Prefiero tirarme a Graham otra vez a acordarme de Robin y darle la palabra a esa vocecita interior que todos tenemos que me dice que él nunca podrá salir de mi vida.

Pasamos el día paseando por Londres, la ciudad de la que me enamoro más y más.

-Regina, ¿y tu hijo? Quiero conocer a ese pequeño granujilla cuanto antes.

-Mañana, hoy no podemos ir a verle, tiene la tarde de lo más ocupada.

-¿Qué le pusiste los jueves? ¿Chino y ajedrez?

-No, lista. Tiene hípica, dentro de dos semanas compite a nivel nacional y tiene que entrenar.

-Ay chica,-responde, metiéndose conmigo, intentando imitar una forma de hablar de lo más pijo.-perdona, que no tengo el calendario de cadete inglés.

-Mira que eres idiota.

Entramos en un pub, todos coincidimos en que una cerveza es lo que necesitamos con urgencia.

-Regina, ¿y cuántos corazones londinenses has roto ya?-pregunta Graham.

-Si te digo la verdad, si los he roto no lo sé, porque nadie ha venido a preguntarme, ni yo he hecho nada porque me pregunten. Este año me he dedicado a mí misma y a mi hijo.

-Ay, Regina, date un homenaje, tú que puedes.

-Ah, que tú no puedes. Will bebe los vientos por ti y vienes a mí a quejarte.

-¿Will?-pregunta Graham.-Aquí hay ocultismo...

-No, Regina, lo de Will es un lío tonto, no le des más vueltas.

-Pues hacéis muy buena pareja.

-Sigo sin saber quién es Will.-interrumpe Graham.

-El novio de Zelena.

-¡Que no es mi novio!

El móvil la delata y comienza a vibrar, en letras grandes aparece su nombre: Will y una foto suya.

-Esto no quiere decir nada, protesta antes de salir para cogerlo.

Graham niega con la cabeza.

-Creo que ya me acuerdo de ese tal Will, se puso pesado contigo una noche en el Rabbit Hole, nuestra última noche.

-Sí...

Me acuerdo de todo. De cómo odiaba al tipo ese, y de Robin diciendo que no se iba a acostar conmigo y dejarme tirada. De Graham, celoso, agarrándome la pierna y dándome un beso en el local. Y de la noche que luego pasamos. La noche en la que me di cuenta de que no podía seguir con Graham cuando cada vez que veía a Robin sentía algo extraño por dentro.

-Me dejaste por él, ¿no es así?

-¿Cómo?

-Por Robin Hood.

Suspiro. Sí que lo hice por eso.

-Quizá no lo pensaba en aquel momento, pero ahora, visto desde la distancia, esa fuera una razón.

-Él te hacía feliz, no puedes negármelo.

-No voy a hacerlo.

-Y, ¿entonces?

-Regina Mills no es segundo plato de nadie.

-Regina Mills es, o al menos era, para Robin Hood el menú entero en las tres comidas del día.

-No puedes estar seguro de eso.

-¡Claro que lo estoy! Igual que sé que él es tu plato favorito, pase lo que pase.

-Ha pasado un año...

-Ha pasado un año y eres incapaz de volver.

-No es por él.

-Si no es por él, demuéstramelo y vuelve.

-No Graham, no voy a a volver.

-Escúcha, te echamos de menos. Y no tienes por qué verle. Ninguno de nosotros entendemos por qué te fuiste, no queríamos que te fueras.

-Las cosas no funcionan así.

Zelena entra exclamando que se muere de hambre, pagamos y salimos en busca de un restaurante digno de la jefa de Mills Enterprise y sus compañeros.

-Regina, me da igual quién seas, ahí pone música en directo, cenamos ahí.-exige Zelena.

-¡Pero ese sitio es muy cutre!

-No, ese sitio es de gente corriente, así que vamos, para dentro.

Cenamos una enorme hamburguesa, nada de comida inglesas, con sus salsitas y sus guisantes, nada de fish&amp;chips, todo bastante americano. La verdad es que todas las allí presentes eran mujeres, como de sesenta años, que miraban expectantes el escenario. A ver a dónde nos había traído mi querida hermana.

-Creo que soy el único hombre del local...

-Perdona,-empezó a preguntar Zelena-¿de qué es el espectáculo musical?

-Ay, es un tipo estupendo y con una voz como los ángeles.

-¿Se desnuda?-ay qué directa es esta mujer.

-¡No!-respondió la señora, muy molesta.

-No me parece que haya dicho nada malo...

-Zelena, ¿no crees que Will se molestará si vas a un boys?-pregunta, pícaro, Graham.

-No...

Mi hermana no deja de mirar el móvil y la puerta. ¿Qué narices trama?

Las luces se apagan. Y una voz retumba en el local. La música suena y un hombre con un sombrero empieza a bailar. Solo se ve su sombra, se mueve como un autentico bailarín de teatro de Brodway.

_Ah  
What you've been doing now that since I've been away?  
Have you been good?  
Have you been bad?  
Did you behave?_

Cuando escucho esa voz algo dentro de mí se para. No puede ser... ¿Acaso es posible? Lo dudo mucho, quizá solo son imaginaciones mías.

_It's alright, I hear the night, it's taking back what's mine  
I know you heard some rumours, wonder if that's true, (true)  
Just be patient, I'm a show you something new  
Yeah, that's right, I hear the night, it's taking back what's mine  
Oh, woo_

Su sombra se mueve por el escenario, lo hace suyo. Juega con un sombrero mientras hace el moonwalk. El resto de público aplaude y silba. Él da la espalda al público. O al menos, eso parece en su sombra.

_I can tell that you miss me, 'cause your eyes give it away  
I know you can't resist me  
So tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, girl, that you're listening  
I need to know that you care  
You know I'm dying to feel it, so show me, show me, show me that you missed me_

La sábana cae dejándole al descubierto. Su sombrero le tapa la cara, pero ahora le veo con más claridad y cada vez estoy más convencida de que conozco a este hombre.

_Oh  
Oh  
Did you miss me?  
Hey  
Oh  
Oh  
Did you miss me?  
Ah_

_Sorry, I let you, but I make it work the way, (way)  
Yeah, I remember you, I want another taste  
It's alright, I hear the night, it's taking back what's mine  
(Yeah, yeah, giving him up)  
(Yeah, yeah, giving him up)_

_I can tell that you miss me, 'cause your eyes give it away  
I know you can't resist me  
So tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, girl, that you're listening  
I need to know that you care  
You know I'm dying to feel it, so show me, show me, show me that you missed me_

Él baja del escenario y se pasea entre las mesas. Las señoras sonríen y cantan a la vez que él. Sigo sin verle la cara, pero creo que no podré olvidar nunca esta voz. Su andar, despreocupado, baña el local. Puestos, lleva unos pantalones vaqueros y una camisa azul celeste, lisa.

_Oh  
Come on, oh  
Oh  
Did you miss me?  
Oh  
Did you miss me?  
Ooh, ooh, ooh  
'Cause your eyes give it away_

_We got an understanding  
Don't need words to explain  
Just show me, show me, show me  
Show me, show me, show me_

_Did you miss me?_  
_oh!_  
_ahahahahah_  
_oh!_  
_Did you miss me?_

_Tell me you miss me baby_  
_Show me you really care_  
_You really care_

_I could tell that you miss me_  
_Your eyes give it away_  
_I know you can't resist me_  
_So tell me, tell me, tell me_

_Tell me girl that you missed me_  
_I need to know that you care_  
_You know I'm dying to feel it_  
_So show me, show me, show me_

_Did you miss me?_

Y, entonces, se quita el sombrero, lo deja encima de mi mesa y me mira a los ojos. Yo me quedo mirándole, notándo como mi corazón late, sin poder parar.

-Regina...

Soy incapaz de pronunciar palabra, mientras Zelena y Graham aguantan, esperando una explicación.

-Daniel...

El público aplaude pero nosotros no podemos dejar de mirarnos. Son tantos años, tantos momentos, tantos recuerdos, tantos besos, tantas caricias, pero, sobretodo, tanto amor. Otra canción comienza a sonar y él sigue sin moverse, hasta que una de sus "fans" le chilla que vuelva.

-¡Eh chico! ¡Tu sitio está en el escenario!

-Regina, no te vayas, dame dos canciones y vendré a verte, por favor.

Yo asiento.

Estoy en una nube de confusión y éxtasis. Verlo es tan... irreal. Quiero abrazarle, preguntarle, saber si está bien, que es de su vida, por qué canta aquí. Pero a la vez, quiero darle una bofetada y preguntarle, sí, quiero preguntarle por qué se fue y no volvió, por qué tiro todos nuestros sueños y futuro por la borda, porque está claro que no fue por dinero.

Las canciones se me hacen eternas. Baja del escenario y se acerca a nuestra mesa.

-Voy a fumar un cigarrillo, acompáñame.

Me levanto y cojo mi abrigo, él se adelanta y Zelena me coge del brazo.

-Regina, ¿estás segura?

-Solo queremos hablar, somos dos viejos amigos.

-Conozco esa mirada.

-Tranquila.

Salimos y él agarra con la boca el cigarro mientras lo enciende.

-Regina, eres... Eres un sueño.

Yo sonrío.

-Te he echado de menos.-prosigue.-Y sé lo que me vas a decir, lo que me vas a preguntar, y también sé que no tengo derecho a decirte nada, ni a excusarme, porque, aunque lo intente, no puedo ponerte ninguna. Tu madre me ofreció un papel protagonista en Broadway a cambio de dejarte, de dejarte para siempre. Y mírame ahora, tú sigues siendo la mujer de mis sueños y yo cantando en un bar de barrio.

Todo lo que me ha soltado me ha hecho llorar. Un papel. Me dejó por un papel. Tuve que haberlo visto, tuve que haberlo visto venir.

-¿Por qué no me llamaste?

-Lo pensé, pero tenía miedo.

-¿De qué?

-De tu rechazo. Eras y sigues siendo mi preciosa ilusión, y este momento, lo que me hacía levantarme cada mañana. Si te hubiera llamado y me hubieras chillado que no quieres saber nada de mí no hubiera tenido fuerzas para seguir.

-No sé qué quieres decirme.

-Yo tampoco. No sé lo que quiero, pero te miro, te miro Reggie, y lo único que veo es mi sueño, pero siempre me despierto y me doy cuenta de que fui un joven estúpido que no sabía lo que quería ni lo que tenía.

Yo le cojo la mano y limpio una lágrima de su rostro. Siento su olor, transladándome a otra época, a otro país, a otro lugar. Le abrazo y comienzo a llorar.

-Yo también te he echado de menos. Pero, Daniel, ya no somos esos niños, somos personas adultas, personas distintas, personas nuevas o personas viejas. Mírame, ¿me parezco en algo a esa niña? No, ahora soy una mujer, una de las mujeres más importantes del mundo, visto con ropa que vale cientos de dólares, eso que tú tanto odiabas. No queda nada de la Reggie, Reggie a secas que tú conocías.

-Lo sé. Yo también soy otra persona, una persona nueva. Regina, ¡tengo una hija! Ella es maravillosa, su madre murió al dar a luz, y si canto aquí es por ella. La conocía al irme a Broadway, una de tantas chicas con las que intenté olvidarte se quedó embarazada, ahora mi hija tiene 18 años y quiere ir a la universidad. ¿Cómo voy a negárselo?

-Eso es muy bonito, Daniel.

-Mira.-saca el móvil y su fondo de pantalla es una preciosa joven rubia.-Se llama Emma.

No soy esa niña estúpida que se enamoró de él. Sé que no lo soy, pero una parte de mí se muere por besarle, por recordar como se sentía cuando besas a alguien a quien quieres o has querido tanto como yo le quise a él.

Se separa y me aparta el pelo de la cara.

-Déjame hacerlo.

-¿El qué?

-Esto.

Me besa. Me da un precioso beso. Y yo, yo no siento lo que debería sentir, lo sé, lo sé porque lo siento. Y no me siento igual que hace veinte años, cuando, su lengua, igual que ahora, recorre mi boca, explorando. Ahora somos eso, dos exploradores que buscan encontrar el tesoro que enterraron hace tiempo.

-No sabes cuánto tiempo he soñado con hacer esto.-me dice.

Vuelve a besarme.

**Robin**

La idea de Zelena de presentarme en Londres, sin avisar, por el simple hecho de que yo también soy uno de los directivos de Mills Enterprises no me llegaba a encantar del todo, pero cuando Zelena le ha mandado a Will una foto de ella y su hermana he recordado por qué he venido. Sinceramente, no puedo, por más que intento, vivir sin Regina Mills. Y ya sea porque es mi jefa o porque realmente estamos destinados a estar juntos, no puedo vivir sin saber nada de ella.

Me bajo del taxi, con una sonrisa, nervioso, y dispuesto a reconquistarla cuando veo a una pareja abrazándose. Un abrazo, una de las cosas que yo quiero darle a Regina. La pareja se separa, se mira y hablan.

Un momento.

Él le aparta el pelo de la cara y la veo.

Es ella.

Y veo como él se acerca para besarla. Lo veo todo. Y veo como ella responde a su beso, agarrando la cintura de su acompañante, apretándola contra su cuerpo.

Quiero salir de aquí lo más pronto posible, quiero hacer que nada de esto ha pasado.

**Daniel**

Regina y yo, en otro de sus hoteles, cerca de mi casa, de nuevo, como dos chiquillos. Es lo que siempre soñé, a ella, sus manos, mis manos, su cuerpo, el mío, desnudos. Sus labios, mis ojos. Su quejíos, mis suspiros. Y sus caricias.

Sus caricias y sus besos. Sus movimientos.

Ha tomado las riendas de la situación y yo no puedo y no quiero, ni necesito, hacer nada más que dejarme llevar.

Al verla desnuda, para mí, buscando en mi saciar su sed, sentí un impulso irrefrenable de decirle que quería estar con ella, siempre.

* * *

**Bueno, la historia ha dado un pequeño giro, espero no defraudaros.**

**¡Hasta pronto!**


	16. Vuelve conmigo

**Bueno, por fin consigo poner un capítulo en pie! Su tiempo me ha costado, perdonadme. Creo que mi carrera y esto no son muy compatibles jaja**

**Espero realmente que os guste, a mí personalmente me encanta.**

**La canción es Pablo Alborán (sí, todos tenemos a esa canción de ese cantante que en realidad no va nada con nosotras mismas que nos encanta).**

**Disclaimer: ni las canciones ni las canciones me pertenecen.**

* * *

**Vuelve conmigo**

**Regina**

Me despiertan el incesante ruido del despertador. Es una música realmente odiosa, para qué la pondría.

Me ducho, me maquillo, me visto, me peino. Creo que debería llamar al peluquero y al maquillador para esta noche. Mientras me calzo, Zelena aporrea la puerta.

-¡Reggie! Reggie, ¡dime que estás aquí por favor!

-Ya voy.-musito, mientras ando sin un zapato.-¿A qué vienen esos gritos?

-¡Ay! ¡Ya pensaba que estabas en casa del tipo ese! Chica, muy preocupada me tenías.

-He pasado aquí la noche...-Zelena le echa un ojo a toda la habitación.-Sola.

Noto que ella respira aliviada.

-Qué quieres que te diga, como no volviste me temí lo peor.

-Anda vámonos antes de que se nos haga tarde. Necesito un café con urgencia.

-¿No te has pasado al té?

-Tranquila, aún sigo siendo americana.

En la cafetería nos encontramos con Graham.

-Buenos días, señora Mills, ¿preparada para su gran día?

¡Mi gran día!

-Yo nací preparada para que todos los días fueran grandes y míos.-le respondo mientras le guiño un ojo.

Ambos ríen. Leemos la prensa mientras nos traen el café.

-Mira, ¡aquí nos nombran!

"Los ministros de Regina Mills están ya en la ciudad."

-¿Ministros? Me esperaba ser una infanta o algo así, y más con lo que aman aquí a la monarquía.

-A nuestra reina la quieren, pero jamás la equipararán a la suya, eh, ¿Regina?

Pero yo ya no estaba con ellos más. No estaba con nadie, porque entró. Porque de pronto, vi un semblante tranquilo, alto, de ojos azules, con esa barba de un par de días, con su pelo, con sus manos, con su forma de andar. Está a metros de mí y parece que le estoy oliendo, y que él me invade con su olor. ¿Qué hace aquí? No, Regina, cálmate. Respira, no te pongas nervio...

Acabo de tirar el café al suelo.

-¡Regina!-interviene mi hermana.

Sus ojos se clavan en los míos. ¿Por qué has venido? ¿Para qué has venido? No puedes hacerme esto, no puedes, hoy es mi día, ¡es _mi_ día!

-Buenos días, señora Mills.-saluda, tranquilo.

-Buenos días, señor Hood.

Zelena y Graham se miran estupefactos, mientras la iriscencia de un apagado sentimiento nos rodea, nos seduce y nos recuerda.

-Hola, Robin, ¿qué tal el vuelo?-pregunta Graham, intentando romper la tensión.

-Bien, bien. Será mejor que vaya a servirme algo de comer, a mí no me lo traen, ¿no?

Su comentario ya es de empezar mal. Vale, Robin me odia, primer punto del día a destacar.

-¡Zelena! ¡¿Se puede saber qué hace aquí Robin?!-le digo, entre susurros para que no se dé cuenta de que estamos hablando de él.

-Fue su idea, yo no le dije nada, pero insistió, ¡oye tú le diste ese cargo tan alto!

-¡Pues ya me podías haber avisado!

-¿Para qué? ¿Para prolongar en el tiempo el estado de nervios en el que estás ahora mismo? No. Regina, no. Escúchame, haz como si fuera uno más, ¿vale? Es solo otro de tus ministros, actúa como una buena jefa y nada más.

Yo suspiro. El día se acaba de complicar de la nada.

**Zelena**

Robin salió de Boston con el puño al aire, una sonrisa por bandera y el corazón que le salía por la boca. Y cuando llegó a Londres me llamó, ansioso, queriendo saber dónde estábamos, con el amor por delante. Pero media hora más tarde me puso un whatsapp pidiéndome perdón, que estaba muy cansado y que en realidad se lo tenía que pensar. Pensar... ¿el qué? Y Regina, mientras, con Daniel. Sé que supuso un gran impacto emocional verle, y que, seguramente, tendrá sentimientos encontrados respecto a él. Y más ahora que ha vuelto a ver al otro _él_ de su vida. Pero no puede negar lo evidente, Regina no puso los mismos ojos cuando vio ayer a Daniel que cuando hoy ha visto a Robin.

Mi hermana se muerde el labio mientras le mira de reojo. Robin, di algo, haz algo... Llevamos en silencio diez minutos.

-Bueno, Regina, ¿y qué tenemos primero?-le pregunto, estoy harta de este silencio.

-La presentación. Las presentaciones son lo primero, ¿qué esperas?

-Era por hablar de algo, mujer.

-¿Ahora decides que quieres hablar?

Se levanta y se va, taconeando enfadada.

-No salgo viva.-suspiro, a la nada.

-Si te voy a traer problemas, me voy...

-No. No te he traído para que te vayas. No sé qué cojones te pasa, pero ayer tenías un plan, un maravilloso plan, y hoy has pasado totalmente de él.

-Me lo he pensado mejor. Quizá Regina y yo no tenemos ningún futuro y este viaje ha servido para que me dé cuenta.

-¿Qué?

-Mira, agradezco el intento, Zelena, pero no. Creo que lo que hay entre Regina y yo... Lo que hubo... No.

Ahora soy yo la que se levanta enfadada. Pero, ¿qué le pasa?

El público rompe en aplausos cuando Graham finaliza su discurso de presentación. El chico es muy carismático, le da aires jóvenes a la empresa y encima es guapo. En el vuelo de vuelta haré el recuento de cuántas azafatas intentan algo con él. Y de cuántas consigue el número.

Nos reunen por grupos de diferentes países, a mí me toca Noruega, China, Italia y Argentina. Veo que Graham se va con los locales, Suiza y Alemania. Robin se une a otros italianos, un alemán y dos chinos. Mientras, Regina se va con los jefes principales de Alemania, Colombia, China y España, son los cuatro que han traído al más importante eslabón de su cadena y la jefa ha decidido recompensárselo. Ella quiere unir lazos y construir puentes con todas sus sedes. Pues que lo construya y me lleve a España, que en verano tiene que ser una auténtica gozada con todas esa playas, el vino, el jamón... Creo que la voy a proponer como próxima sede.

En la hora de la comida consigo escabullirme y buscar a mi hermana, esto está siendo de lo más aburrido, mira que el chino me ha tirado los tejos en un descanso.

-Regina, esto está siendo un infierno.

-Pues da gracias que eres tú. Que sabes que hagas como lo hagas no te voy a echar, hay gente jugándose el puesto.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque voy a invertir en algo nuevo y para ello voy a transladar una de las sedes a otra que esté relativamente cerca. Llevo mucho tiempo trabajando en ello y estoy entre dos.

-¿Y por qué no la cierras en Boston? Tienes dos edificios, no tendrías que echar a tanta gente y con el dine...

-Basta. Sé la decisión que he tomado. Y no me importa tener que echar a gente, la economía es así, para que yo gane, otros pierden. La jefa soy yo, yo soy la que tengo que ganar. Quién gane conmigo es irrelevante.-termina, con unos aires de diva difíciles de bajar.- ¿Te vienes a comer o piensas quedarte ahí mirándome con odio todo el día?

Suspiro y la sigo.

Sentado, solo, comiendo un triste sándwich de pollo con mayonesa veo a Robin.

-Regina, vamos a sentarnos con él.

-¿Es necesario?-con sus ojos de cachorrillo me implora mirar para otro lado y sentarnos solas, pero yo no voy a caer, estos acaban juntos. Como que me llamo Zelena.

Pongo dirección a su mesa.

-Hola, Robin, te veo muy solito.

-¡Zelena! Siéntate, por favor.

Mi hermana me sigue de lejos y él aún no se ha dado cuenta de que viene conmigo.

-¡Regina, cariño! Estamos aquí.-la llamo. No sé si acabo de quedar muy mal o ha colado.

-Zelena, no hace falta que...

-Robin, déjalo.

-Buenas tardes, señor Hood.

-Buenas tardes, señora Mills.

Ambos se saludan sin ni siquiera mirarse. ¡Reaccionar, joder! ¡Que os habéis visto desnudos! ¡Y os habéis desnudado mutuamente! Y no solo hablo de que se hayan acostados, sé que psicólogicamente podrían contar más del otro que de ellos mismos.

La comida transcurre tranquila, sin sobresaltos, sin saltos, porque no hemos hablado absolutamente nada. Que si me pasas la sal, que si dame una servilleta. Ya está. Horrible.

-¿No os parece que estáis haciendo el ridículo?

Ambos se miran, sorprendidos y pidiéndome que me calle.

-No.-responde, Regina, tajante.

-Yo tampoco.-secunda Robin.

Niego con la cabeza y salgo enrabietada del restaurante. A cabezotas tampoco les gana nadie.

**Regina**

Qué será la vida, qué planea para nosotros para que me haga esto a mí, a Regina Mills. Aquí estoy, con Robin, cara a cara, aunque más bien lo único que parece que está frente a frente son nuestras cabezas. Porque nuestros ojos, nuestras bocas, nuestras narices y nuestras manos, lo único que hacen es evitarse.

El sonido del teléfono consigue romper la tensión.

-Mills.-respondo.

-Mamá, ¿puedo pedirte un favor?

-Claro, cariño.

-Ya sé que hoy me ibas a llevar a cenar con Zelena y eso, pero es que me han invitado a una cosa y no puedo faltar.

-¿A una cosa?

-Sí! Y es muy importante que vaya porque...

-Henry, llévale una flor, le gustará, ¿vale? Mañana nos vemos.

-Adiós, mamá.

Este niño me trae loca, ¡una cita! Yo, que tuve mi primera cita a los 17... Y fue tan fatídica que casi prefiero no recordarla.

-Si intenta conquistar a sus empleados con la sonrisa que acaba de poner, seguro que todo saldrá mejor.

Hago una mueca mientras Robin se levanta y se va. ¿Conquistar? ¿Sonrisa? No, Robin, no.

Acaban las reuniones, le doy las gracias y por fin, cojo el ascensor a mi suite. Un día de lo más agotador.

-Princesa, ¿dónde vamos a ir entonces?

-Pues... La verdad es que estoy tan cansada que casi prefiero cenar aquí.

-Miraré el lado bueno, tengo las copas pagadas. Pero...

-Ya estamos.

-¡Taconazos y vestido de Chanel!

-Eso no se pide, eso se admira.-respondo, de nuevo, con aires de reina.

Se abren las puertas del ascensor y me veo en el espejo con un precioso vestido color champagne, de lo más clásico y elegante, con corte arreglado pero no de fiesta. Soy la reina. Y siempre lo seré. Saco mi pintalabios y termino de retocarme mientras bajo. En una de las plantas se para. Ahora tendré que compartir el espejo...

Él, se queda mirándome fijamente. Claro que sí, es Robin. Yo he visto esa cara, y fue en este mismo hotel, hace un año y poco. Cuando me recogió, esa noche en la que luego... un escalofrío me recorre en silencio. Él solo se ha puesto unos vaqueros y un jersey, pero me parece que está guapísimo.

-Buenas noches, señor Hood.-saludo, con una media sonrisa, pícara, en la cara.

-Señora Mills.-reacciona tarde, aún coaccionado por mi presencia.

Llegamos juntos, que no revueltos, a la terraza del hotel, donde cenaremos. Allí nos esperan Graham y Zelena.

-Vaya, Regina, sí que te has arreglado para cenar en tu casa.-me dice Graham.

-Soy una dama.-respondo.

-Reggie, ¿es verdad que hay música en directo?

-Fue lo primero que pedí al llegar.

-¡Me lo hubieras dicho y me hubiera traído la guitarra!-se queja Graham.

-¿Y qué hay del resto de tu grupo?

-Yo no se lo quiero decir, pero todos sabemos que el importante soy yo.

-Vaya con la modestia, ¡se ve que en esta empresa la regalaron en la puerta un día!-interviene Robin.

Yo me río.

-Es que es uno de los requisitos que exigimos para nuestros empleados, la humildad siempre triunfa.-contesto.

La cena ha sido agradable. Robin es simpático, gracioso e inteligente, podemos tener conversaciones de todo tipo, que no nos cansaremos de respondernos.

Zelena ha ido al servicio y Graham me ha pedido que le deje ir a hablar con el encargado del bar para ver si mañana puede hacer algo de promoción de su grupo aunque sea poniendo la maqueta de su disco, yo le he dado mi permiso, diciéndole que le diga que va de mi parte.

-Regina, me alegra ver que estás bien.

-No puedo quejarme. ¿Y tú?

-Creo que yo tampoco. Estás preciosa esta noche.-me dice, de repente, acariciándome la cara. Yo sonrío.-¿Ves? Sonriendo ganas aún más.

Yo agarro su mano. No puedo evitarlo. Son sus ojos, es su mirada. Me tiro en el océano de sus pupilas.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Robin?

-Eh, hola.-una voz retumba en la sala, impidiendo que me responda.-Bueno, queridos amigos, una noche más aquí estamos, hoy presentamos a un cantautor nuevo, ¡presentando una canción que afirma que ha escrito hoy mismo! Tras él, tendremos al grupo prometido, sin más dilación, ¡Un fuerte aplauso para Daniel!

¿Daniel? ¡Daniel!

-Va por ti, nena.

Claro que es Daniel, cómo no va a ser Daniel. Y ha venido a montar su numerito de conquistador bohemio, loco y enamorado. De amante empedernido, de romántico de la vida. Un escalofrío me recorre el cuerpo y me viene a la mente el día que se presentó en mi fiesta de cumpleaños y me cantó delante de todo el mundo. Y para qué voy a mentir, me enamoré perdidamente.

_Ya no queda valor _

_para mirarnos de nuevo_

_Y pedimos perdón por _

_todo el daño que nos hemos echo  
y si no lo puedo creer  
que ha sido de aquellos momentos  
cuando no existía el miedo  
cuando los besos eran eternos.  
_

Una parte de mí está muriendo al verlo allí, con su sonrisa, con su corazón en la mano, dándomelo, para mí. Pero la otra, le mira y no siente nada. Solo ve a un buen cantante, a un artista, dedicándole una canción a su amor, y yo, mientras, pensando en Robin. Le miro, y siento algo extraño dentro de mí. Algo, algo tan intenso como una tormenta tropical.

_Pasa el tiempo y yo no olvido  
que quiero beber de tu boca  
que me hizo renacer y soñar a deshoras  
con mil un amaneceres  
borracho entre copas  
locas historias y cuentos vividos  
que siguen en mi memoria  
porque no te olvido  
vuelve conmigo. _

Mientras canta, se agarra el pecho. Termina el estribillo y la luz baja. Él, comienza de nuevo a cantar desde un rincón. Yo miro a Robin, él, me mira. Oh, Robin, si supieras que todo lo que él

canta me gustaría cantártelo a ti... Pero no puedo

_Dime si eres capaz __  
__de rechazar nuestro pasado __  
__y de borrar nuestras caricias __  
__y que de mi ya te has cansado __  
__que ya no me quieres __  
__que no he sentido tus abrazos __  
__a sido todo mentira __  
__que no darías por mí la vida._

No, Daniel, no. No ha sido nada mentira. Nos tuvimos, nos quisimos. Te quise, te quise como si tu pecho fuera mi hogar y tus brazos mi muralla. Pero me dejaste, Daniel, me dejaste sola. Y sola me quedé, sola muy sola. Hasta que llegó él. _Él. _Porque si algo he aprendido este año es que el hombre de mi vida es él, Henry Daniel Mills, mi hijo.

Mientras, Robin cruza los brazos y se muerde el labio. Está furioso por dentro. Yo, de reojo, le vuelvo a mirar. Este hombre para mí no es una tormenta tropical, es un huracán, y ha vuelto a ponerme todo patas arriba. Y mientras, este sentimiento arde dentro de mí, el de culpa tampoco puede apagarse, no Robin, por qué me haces esto, por qué has venido.

_Pasa el tiempo y yo no olvido  
que quiero beber de tu boca  
que me hizo renacer y soñar a deshoras  
con mil un amaneceres  
borracho entre copas  
locas historias y cuentos vividos  
que siguen en mi memoria  
porque no te olvido  
vuelve conmigo._

Me mira fíjamente a los ojos y baja la escalerilla. Al llegar a mi mesa, me coge de la mano y canta más suave.

_Se que no puedes negar __  
__que sientes algo por mí __  
__sabes que entrego mi vida __  
__lo doy todo por ti. _

Durante toda la estrofa se ha acercado a mi boca, pidiéndome a gritos un beso, pero justo al terminar de cantar, la canción vuelve a romper y él corre al escenario.

_Quiero beber de tu boca_  
_que me hizo renacer y soñar a deshoras_  
_con mil un amaneceres_  
_borracho entre copas_  
_locas historias y cuentos vividos_  
_que siguen en mi memoria_  
_porque no te olvido_  
_vuele conmigo._

Esta situación es del todo superior a mí. Superior en todos los sentidos. Y en todos los sentimientos.

_Que quiero beber de tu boca  
que me hizo renacer y soñar a deshoras  
con mil un amaneceres  
borracho entre copas  
locas historias y cuentos vividos  
que siguen en mi memoria  
porque no te olvido...  
vuelve conmigo. _

Termina, buscando mi sonrisa, con una en su boca. Pero es tarde, yo he entrado en el ascensor, yo no puedo, esto no puede ser. Es Daniel. ¡Daniel! Pensé que todo quedó claro ayer... Sin quererlo, empiezo a llorar, intento calmarme antes de llegar a mi habitación. Pero por más que lo intento, no puedo.

Son demasiadas emociones para una mujer en un solo día, son demasiados recuerdos... Dobles. Porque Robin está aquí y porque Daniel me suplica que volvamos y yo... Y yo no sentí nada ayer, no sentí ese relámpago, ni ese trueno que sentía cuando Robin me estrechaba entre sus brazos y me besaba. No sentía el terremoto de sus pupilas. Nada, no sentía nada. Cariño, puede. Nostalgia, quizá. Pero, ¿amor? Creo que Cupido se ha olvidado de mí después de su segunda flecha.

-¡Regina!

Robin aparece delante de mí cuando el ascensor abre sus puertas.

-Quiero estar sola, Robin, por favor.

-¡No! Regina, Regina... Regina, tú me preguntaste por qué he viendo a Londres, ¿quieres saberlo?-me pregunta, acercándose a mí, agarrando mi cara entre sus manos, mientras siento su respiración en mis labios, mientras toda mi piel se eriza con su olor.-Porque he sido un tonto...

-¡Regina!-Daniel aparece en la escena. Yo no puedo con esto.

-¡Ahora no!-chilla Robin.

-¡Robin!-yo le corto y le aparto de mí.-Daniel, ¿te importa esperarme abajo? Será solo un momento.-intento calmarme. Tengo que escapar de Robin, tengo que hacerlo... Lo prometí...

-Pe...

-Abajo.-interrumpo.

Daniel aprieta el botón del ascensor y Robin y yo volvemos a quedarnos solos.

-Reg...

-Robin, no. No me digas por qué has venido, no necesito que me lo digas. No deberías haber venido. No deberías haber vuelto. Te lo dije una vez, que no podemos estar juntos, que yo no podía hacer esto. Y no pensé que tuviera que volver a repetírtelo. Lo siento.

Me doy la vuelta, intentando escapar de él, fingiendo una indiferencia que... que me cuesta demasiado.

-¡Dímelo! ¡Dímelo a la cara!-él me gira me aprieta contra él.-Dime que no me quieres, dime que no sientes nada ahora mismo. Atrévete a decirme que no significo nada para ti. ¡Dime que le prefieres a él!

Yo le miro a los ojos. Respiro profundo. Él, ansioso, aprieta los dientes.

-Dime que esto no es nada.-susurra, antes de besarme.

Y su beso... Su beso es una bomba atómica en mi corazón. Respondo a su beso, claro que respondo, respondo con rabia, con amor. Pero de pronto, me aparto.

-No puedo, Robin, yo no puedo...

Y consigo salir de allí, dejándolo con los ojos en llamas... Y la mirada perdida.

* * *

**Sé que me vais a decir que qué he hecho, que por qué, que si es una historia OQ por qué pasa esto. Yo solo digo que tengáis paciencia ;)**

**En breves (con suerte en menos de una semana) acabo el curso. Lo que significa que podré escribir más de esta y del otro fic por el que me preguntáis a veces.**

**¡Espero vuestras reviews! ¡Nos leemos pronto! **


	17. The show must go on

**¡Nuevo capítulo! Sí, el curso ha terminado y podré subir cosas mucho más a menudo.**

**Disclaimer: los personajes y las canciones que aparecen no me pertenecen.**

**La canción es The show must go on, pero aunque me guste mucho Queen, esta es la versión de Moulin Rogue!**

**Espero que os guste.**

* * *

**The show must go on**

**Regina**

La noche no va a mejorar. Estoy bajando en el ascensor, en busca de Daniel. El beso de Robin me ha dejado completamente confudida. Prometí dejarle ir, dejarle marchar. Prometí que no sería egoísta, que le haría daño, que haría que se fuera con Marian. ¿Está con ella? No lo sé. No lo sé pero lo dudo. La forma en la que me ha mirado... Realmente dudo que esté con ella.

-¡Daniel!

El fuma un cigarrillo en la puerta del hotel. Se gira, no sonríe, conozco esa mirada, esa cara, esa expresión. Tiene miedo. Miedo de mí, miedo de él.

-Daniel, yo...

-No, no hace falta que me digas nada. Solo necesito saber una cosa, Regina, ¿fue por él?

-Sí.

No sé cómo sentirme. Ni lo que es peor, no sé cómo responderle. La cruda realidad es que en cuanto a sentimientos parece que sigo igual que hace veinte años, dado que Daniel sigue conociéndome.

-Dan...

-No hace falta que te excuses, Reg. Ayer, anoche, cuando te vi yo...-levanta los ojos, se muerde el labio, y sonríe.-Cuando te vi, sentí que no había pasado el tiempo, que simplemente la vida me estaba dando la segunda oportunidad que tan poco me merecía pero que tanto deseaba. Cuando te...-corta su discurso y respira. Daniel está al borde del llanto.-Cuando te besé, cuando te toqué, cuando te desnudé... Supe que siempre lo serías para mí, siempre serías mi niña. Y cuando, cuando de repente me apartaste y me dijiste no... Pensé que solo te estabas haciendo la dura, la digna, que querías jugar. Por eso monté este numerito. Siempre me dijiste que te morías por una declaración de amor cantada. Al menos, espero que te haya gustado mi canción, tu canción.

Es... Es Daniel. Y yo... yo siempre seré su niña. No puedo verle así, no puedo aguantarlo más. Yo rompo a llorar.

-Pensarás que soy una idiota.

-Yo nunca pienso que eres idiota. Eres Regina Mills, no puedes ser idiota.

-Ven, va... vamos a mi suite, allí podemos hablar sin que nadie nos vea o nos oiga.

-Reg... ¿tenemos algo de lo que hablar?

Yo asiento. Él me seca una lágrima. Su caricia es... sincera.

-No voy a seguir huyendo de lo que siento.-miento.

Claro que voy a seguir huyendo. Y Daniel es mi barco a la isla del olvido. Agarro su mano y le llevo hasta la puerta de la _Suite Regina._

-Daniel, Robin es... ha sido parte de mi vida.-le digo, de pie, mientras él me escucha sentado en mi cama.-Pero...-tengo que mentir... tengo que mentir muy bien, esto es lo correcto, lo correcto y lo adecuado.- Pero él se niega a ser parte del pasado, e intenta ser el presente para vivir conmigo el futuro. Llevaba un año sin verle. Todo un año. En el que no he sabido nada de él, ni siquiera llamaba a la propia sede de mi empresa por no escuchar su voz.

-Yo llevaba veinte años sin verte.

-Lo sé. Y... Y sé que esto es una locura, tú, y yo, y él. Y... Daniel, yo no siento nada por Robin.

Lo he dicho. En voz alta.

-¿Y por mí, Reg?

Ahora tengo que seguir tejiendo una red de mentiras, la red de mentiras que será mi vida. Una vida que será feliz. Correcta, feliz y adecuada.

-No voy a mentirte.-Afirmo.- Si ayer me fui no era por jugar o por hacerme la dura. Era porque realmente no sabía lo que estaba ocurriendo. No quería lanzarme a una piscina de locuras. Puede que la niña que tú conocías hiciera esas cosas, pero ahora, cada movimiento que hago puede ocasionar un terremoto en medio mundo. Ya no soy Reg, Daniel, y eso quiero que lo sepas y que lo entiendas. Soy Regina Mills, una de las mujeres más importantes del mundo. La tercera según la revista Forbes. Y Regina Mills no puede hacer lo que yo hice ayer. Ni tampoco lo que estoy haciendo hoy.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?

-Me han cantado una canción, un cantautor cuarentón que nadie conoce, me han gritado en los pasillos de mi hotel, en el que se hospedan mis socios más importantes y he llorado en la calle. Regina Mills no puede...Yo no puedo hacer esto.

-¿Y qué puedes hacer, entonces?

-Puedo ir a fiestas, puedo ser la anfitriona de mil fiestas, puedo gobernar mi imperio. Puedo dar la respuesta correcta en el momento indicado. Puedo dar un discurso. Puedo despedir a gente. Puedo tener una recepción privada con el Presidente de los Estados Unidos y con la Reina de Inglaterra. Y puedo reírles los chistes. O incluso puedo discutirles cosas. Pero, en todo eso, no puedo tener corazón, porque, las mujeres como yo no tienen corazón.

-Yo sé que tú tienes uno. Y que confías en él.

-¿Estás seguro de eso?

-Pude verlo en tu cara mientras yo te cantaba esa canción.

Yo sonrío. Daniel se ha levantado y se ha acercado a mí.

-Aún no me has contestado.-me dice.

-¿A qué?

-Te pregunté qué sentías por mí, y no has hecho nada más que divagar sobre ti misma.

-Siento... Siento que no quiero perderte otra vez.

-Yo tampoco quiero que me pierdas.

Me besa. Respondo a su beso. Y me enredo en todas las mentiras que he dicho. Me enredo esperando que jamás me ahoguen como lo hace la realidad. Porque las mujeres con nombre de reina no nacieron para ser felices.

-¡Regina!

La voz de mi hermana retumba en la habitación mientras aporrea la puerta sin cesar.

-¡Regina Mills, abre la maldita puerta!

-Esa es Zelena.-le digo a Daniel.-Ya te contaré por qué puede hablarme así...

-Supongo que tendrás que contarme muchas cosas.

-Supones bien.-le respondo, sonriendo, mientras abro la puerta.

-¿Por qué tienes los labios como si acabases de besar a alguien con fuerza si Robin Hood está destrozado en la terr...-Interrumpe su pregunta para mirar a Daniel.-Oh...¿en serio?

-Sí, Zelena, te presento a Daniel, Daniel, ella es Zelena.

-Encant...-intenta decir mientras ofrece su mano.

-Bla, bla, un placer, es mentira.-corta.-¿Puedo hablar un momento con Regina? No es nada personal, bueno sí. Por favor...

Daniel suspira y sale de la sala. Creo que me espera una noche larga.

-Zelena no...

-Cállate. Cállate porque ahora mismo estoy muy enfadada. Muy enfadada. Y las dos sabemos cómo somos las mujeres de nuestra familia enfadadas. Mucho mejor que yo. ¿Qué cojones estás haciendo, Regina?

-Lo que quiero. ¡Estoy haciendo lo que quiero, Zelena!-yo también me estoy empezando a enfurecer. Si ya me cuesta hacer lo que hago, no necesito a la pesada de mi hermana diciéndome lo que tengo que hacer.- Porque puedo, porque tú no eres quién para decirme de quién o de qué estoy enamorada, no eres quién para decirme con quién puedo estar, con quién puedo salir, a quién quiero besar o a quién me quiero tirar, ¡no eres nadie!

-¡Mientes!

-¡No miento!

-¿Te crees que no he oído tu conversación con Robin? ¿De verdad lo crees? ¡Regina, o me cuentas qué te pasa o le digo a Robin que vuelva, que estás enamorada hasta las trancas de él y que no te deje, que no te deje ir, porque le amas, le amas con toda la fuerza de tu alma! ¡Y si crees, si de verdad crees que no lo noto, es porque aún no te has dado cuenta de que soy tu hermana, tu hermana mayor! ¡Sé que lo am...

-¡QUIERES CALLARTE DE UNA VEZ!-le chillo, antes de romper a llorar.-¡Cállate!¡Cállate de una puñetera vez!-le exijo.-Por favor, cállate.

El llanto se hace más profundo de lo que pensaba. Todo lo que ha dicho Zelena es real, es verdadero. Igual que lo que siento por Robin. Y contrario a lo que siento por Daniel.

-Reggie...

Zelena se sienta al lado de los escombros de mi persona. Yo me abrazo a ella y lloro, lloro desconsolada. Cierro los ojos y me apoyo en ella. Ya no queda nada dentro de mí que no esté roto, nada. Solo soy un cuerpo sin alma. Nos quedamos abrazadas, ella aprieta con fuerza, aun sin saber nada.

-Shh, hey, todo va a estar bien, todo va a estar bien.-me susurra.-Todo va a estar bien.

Yo me seco las lágrimas.

-No, Zelena, todo no va a estar bien. Mi vida nunca va a volver a estar bien. Desde hace un año, mi vida no va a volver a estar bien.-Ella me mira confundida.-¿Recuerdas lo que pasó hace un año?

-¿Robin te dijo que Marian estaba embarazada y tú pusiste una canción en la radio horas después de desaparecer porque te entró el pánico de ser madrastra otra vez?

-¿Y no piensas que quizá había otra razón que me llevó a dejar al amor de mi vida, mi casa, mi trabajo y mi hermana?

-Quería negármelo a mí misma. Eres la tercera en la lista de Forbes. ¿Por qué iba a haber algo detrás?

Yo asiento. Va a ser la primera vez que cuente esto. La primera, y, espero, la última.

-No sigas negándolo.

-Regina...-Zelena me coge de las manos. Por primera vez, ella está asustada. Al igual que lo estoy yo.

-¿Recuerdas que...-trago saliva.-Espera. Antes de que te diga nada tienes que jurarme, que prometerme, que no vas a decir nada de esto. Comprobaría si hay cámaras o grabadoras, pero no voy a hacerlo, porque es mi hotel, este es mi maldito hotel. Y está a más de diez mil kilómetros del centro de mis problemas.

-No se lo diré a nadie.

-¿Recuerdas que Robin me dijo que el padre de Marian y él eran muy cercanos, que incluso le regaló una moto?-ella dice que sí con la cabeza.-¿Y que incluso le ayudaban para sacarse la carrera? ¿Y no te parece extraño que hagan algo así para un pobre desgraciado que se tiraba a su hija?

-No sé si quiero saberlo...

-Hace 20 años, justo cuando a mí me dejó Daniel y tuve que casarme con Leopold, una noticia estuvo a punto de hacerle sombra a una de las bodas más sonadas del estado: aparece un cuerpo, en una granja, nadie lo reclama, con la cara totalmente desfigurada, un cuerpo más en la morgue de Boston. Y sale un rumor, más tarde desmentido por el propio gobierno, de que el gobernador estaba teniendo una aventura con una mujer que semanas más tarde interna en el hospital psiquiátrico del estado. Bueno, pues era su madre.

-¿La de quién?

-¡La de Robin! La madre de Robin estaba teniendo una aventura, mientras el padre de Robin no dejaba de beber, y beber. Y un día, un buen día el padre se enteró, se enteró de que su mujer la engañaba con un hombre poderoso, con un hombre adinerado.

-No entiendo a dónde quieres llegar...

-El padre de Marian trabajaba para el gobierno, era uno de esos tipos que destruían pruebas y callaban bocas. Y el padre de Robin quería tener la boca abierta. Cuando el padre de Marian fue a ver a la señora Hood contándole que su marido amenazaba con contrarlo a la prensa, la señora Hood se encontró en un callejón sin salida. Ella no quería el dinero, solo quería al gobernador, pobre ilusa, pensamos nosotros, pobre ilusa, pensó el padre de Marian, ¡idiota, no quiero morir pobre!, pensó su marido. Robin lo escuchó todo, todo. Robin, un niño de 16 años, se enteró de que su madre engañaba a su padre y que su padre no quería a su madre, solo quería dinero para alcohol. Su padre encañonó a su madre con una pistola, obligándola a llamar a la prensa. Y mientras, el padre de Marian, apuntaba a la misma mujer con otra arma. Y entonces... ¡pum! El joven de 16 años disparó a su padre. Los dos adultos de la escena se aterrorizaron y ella cogió la pistola. No debería haber echo eso, señora, dijo el padre de Marian. Ella se puso a llorar y el padre de Marian, temeroso de hacer un escándalo de todo eso, prometió que nada saldría a la luz, pero que habría que hacer sacrificios, la señora Hood ingresó en un psiquiátrico, quitándole toda la credibilidad a su historia con el pez gordo, y el pobre niño, que comenzaba a coquetear con una chica llamada Marian, vivió bajo la tutela de sus futuros suegros.

Termino de contar la historia y me sirvo un trago de ginebra, sola, sin anestesia.

-Cuando el padre de Marian supo de la infidelidad de su hija apoyó a Robin, una parte de él le había cogido cariño al chico. Pero cuando se enteró de que su hija, su querida hija estaba embarazada de él, sacó los dientes. El pobre chico había empezado a rehacer su vida, y, diciendo, fíjate, tienes los mismos gustos que tu madre, le culpó de ir detrás de un pez gordo, en este caso, de la efervescente Regina Mills, quién no tenía nada que ver, ni nada que ganar ni nada que perder con lo sucedido hace 20 años, salvo un segundo plano en el periódico de aquel día. Así que ese hombre vino a mi apartamento, consiguiendo entrar con lo aprendido antaño. Me contó la historia, como te la cuento a ti, y me amenazó con que Robin iría a la cárcel, añadiendo que si yo no tenía suficiente con todo lo que había construido, que dejase que la gente sencilla fuera feliz, con poco, con aquello que tiene. Además, me dijo algo, sin importancia en todo ese lío, pero que el pensó que sería importante: yo perdería toda la credibilidad como empresaria al haberme acostado con un hombre que mató a su propio padre. Me dio veinticuatro horas. Me sobraron veintitrés.

Zelena tiene la cara desencajada.

-Regina...

-No quiero volver a hablar del tema, Zelena. Y si lo dudas no, no dejé a Robin ni por mi credibilidad como empresaria ni porque hubiera matado al desgraciado de su padre.

Ella asiente y me abraza.

**Robin**

Por más que lo intento, no lo entiendo. No sé por qué me ha dejado, así, sin explicaciones, sin desamor, sin ruptura. Me ha dejado sin decirme a la cara que no me quiere, me ha dejado sin decirme por qué.

-Robin.

Graham se acerca a mí con dos cervezas.

-Pensé que vendría aquí y que sería como en un cuento, como en un libro, como en una película. Y no lo ha sido, ella... Ella ha seguido adelante, Graham.

Él no dice nada y da un trago de su botella.

-Supongo que ese tipo, Daniel, es su primer y verdadero amor. Que se casarán y serán felices, viviendo el final que nunca pudieron tener. Y que un día, mientras se mecen en su porche, en un atardecer, ella le contará la historia sobre el pobre becario que pensó que podía amarla, que pensó que podían ser felices.

Graham repite la misma acción.

-¿No piensas decirme nada?

-Robin, no creo que Regina sea y sienta todo eso que estás diciendo.

-¿Por qué? Estoy harto de que todos me digáis lo mismo y luego ella lo niegue. Quizá ella tenga algo que decir, quizá no la conozcáis tan bien como pensáis.

Hago un amago de marcharme pero él me coge del brazo.

-Mira, supongo que no te sirve de nada, pero yo conozco a esa mujer, puede que piensas que soy un insensible, un superficial y que solo la quería para acostarme con ella, pero antes de entrar en la empresa ella era mi ídolo. Y lo sigue siendo. Ella es el _ella_ de mi vida. Es _la_ mujer. Es _la_ dama. Es _la_ señora. Es _la_ jefa. Y no te permitiré que cuestiones ninguna de sus decisiones. Puede que te haya dejado y que no te quiera ver. Pero te quiere. De verdad, ella te quiere.

Sus palabras no son alentadoras. Aunque supongo que ningunas palabras son alentadoras ahora mismo. Yo la echo de menos... Yo... Yo no sé ni lo que quiero.

-¡Robin!

Es su voz. Me giro y la veo, de lejos. Ella se acerca y Graham se va.

-¿Te molesto si me fumo un cigarrillo aquí?-me pregunta.

-¿Ahora fumas?

-Solo a veces.

-¿Qué veces?

-Cuando siento que no puedo controlar a todos y a todos.

Ella sonríe y enciende el mechero.

-¿Quieres uno?

-Siento lo de antes, no tengo derecho.-le digo. Regina se acerca el cigarrillo a la boca.- Sé que tú puedes hacer lo que quieras, pero... Cuando me miraste así, en el bar... Regina, por dios, no puedes mirarme como lo hiciste en el bar o como... o como lo estás haciendo ahora, no puedes esperar que yo simplemente te diga adiós, me aleje de ti, te prometa que no volveré a soñar con cada milímetro de ti o de mí. Porque no puedo. Porque estoy enamorado de ti, Regina Mills, estoy completamente enamorado de ti.

-Sé que no tengo derecho a pedírtelo.

-¿Entonces?

-Robin, en lo más profundo de mi alma, yo sé que tú eres para mí y que yo soy para ti. Que no habrá día, hora, minuto o segundo de lo que me resta de vida en los que no pensaré en ti. Pero hay cosas que están por encima de ti y de mí, y, lo que es más importante, de nosotros.

-¿Qué cosas? Regina, no puedes pedirme que me aleje de ti por algo que no sé lo que es. Que no sé si puedo solucionar. No puedes pedirme que te deje sin más.

-No... No puedo. Pero tengo que hacerlo, porque sé que no tengo derecho. Pero tengo el deber. Robin, ¿no lo ves? He escogido el camino difícil, he escogido venir a decirte que hay una razón por la que voy a lanzarme en los brazos de Daniel. Podría no haberlo hecho. Podrías haberte enterado de todo por las noticias de dentro de una semana. Podría haberte despedido. Podría, incluso, hacer que te echen de este hotel ahora mismo y pedir una orden de alejamiento. Podría hacer que no pudiéramos volver a vernos nunca más. Pero no lo he hecho. He decidido contártelo. Ahora, vete. Vuelve a casa, vete con Marian y con tu hijo. Hazlo. Hazlo si alguna vez me quisiste tanto como dices.

-Reggie...

Los escasos centímetros entre su boca y la mía se llenan de humo. Yo la beso, le doy su beso, el beso que al menos hay que dar una vez en la vida.

-Sécate las lágrimas, Robin. El show debe continuar.

Mientras ella entra en el ascensor, en la terraza del hotel comienzan a sonar violines. Llegamos a nuestra mesa, Graham y Zelena hablan con Daniel, mientras el cantante empieza su canción.

_Another hero. Another mindless crime.  
Behind the curtain, in the pantomime.  
On and on  
Does anybody know  
What we are living for  
Whatever happens  
We leave it all to chance  
Another heartache  
Another failed romance  
On and on  
Does anybody know  
What we are living for  
_

**Regina**

Siempre adoré esa canción y siempre adoré cuando llegaba ese momento en el musical. Satine... Oh Satine, cuánto me parezco a ti ahora mismo. Me doy unos momentos en mi habitación, me empolvo la nariz e intento que no se me note el llanto.

_The show must go on  
The show must go on  
Outside the dawn is breaking  
On the stage that holds  
Our final destiny  
The show must go on  
The show must go on _

Vuelvo a calzarme mis tacones y salgo a escena.

_Inside my heart is breaking_

_My makeup may be flacking_

_But my smile stills on_

Canto, al ritmo de la música, aferrándome al recuerdo de Satine e intentando sentirme como cada vez que la interpretaba, buscando su fuerza.

_The show must go on  
The show must go on _

Las puertas del ascensor se abren, y yo camino segura hacia mi futuro. No fallaré, voy a ser la Regina Mills que todo el mundo espera que sea.

Cojo aire con todas mis fuerzas, esta va a ser mi entrada triunfal.

_I'll top the bill  
I'll earn the kill  
I have to find the will to carry  
On with the  
On with the  
On with the show_

_On with the SHOW!_  
_On with the SHOW!_

Todos se han levantado al oírme. Daniel sonríe, al verme cantar, al verme cantar como antes. Zelena me apoya con la mirada y Graham se enorgullece de mí.

-Esa es mi chica.-me dice, Daniel, antes de besarme, nada más llegar al a mesa.

-Bueno, Daniel, supongo que ya los conoces a todos.

-A todos, han sido muy agradables conmigo, ¿verdad Hood?

Él murmura algo.

-¡Daniel! Cuéntanos, porque no creo que todo lo que hagas sea cantar en ese "club", ¿no es así?-interrumpe Zelena.

Charlamos todos juntos. Robin habla, menos, pero habla. Yo de vez en cuando le miro, buscando sin éxito su aprobación. Lentamente el bar se va vaciando.

-Bueno, amigos, es un placer, pero mañana nos espera un día duro, lo mejor será que nos vayamos a nuestras habitaciones.-digo, a modo de despedida.

-Yo también me voy.-dice Daniel.-¿Bajas?

Asiento. La realidad es cruda, pero puede que no tan negra como pensaba.

Abro la puerta de la suite Regina, me siento en el tocador y me llevo las manos a la cara. Han sido demasiadas emociones. Alguien llama a la puerta.

-Una vez más.-Es Robin.- Solo una vez más y no haré preguntas, no habrá más porqués, ni lo intentaré de nuevo. Solo una más. Por lo que fuimos y por lo que no podemos ser.

-Yo también.

-¿Qué?

-Yo también estoy enamorada de ti.

Tiro de las solapas de su chaqueta y le beso. Como aquella noche, él cierra la puerta con el pie. Y yo me desnudo para él. Me desnudo para el que siempre será mío, me desnudo para el que siempre me tendrá. El desabrocha su camisa y la tira al suelo. Sus manos recorren mis piernas y me empuja a la cara. Me mira, me mira a los ojos y sonríe.

-Eres... Eres perfecta.

-No lo soy, pero te quiero.

-Yo también te quiero.

Sus manos, sus caricias, sus besos. Me siento pequeña ante la inmensidad de Robin, me siento sedienta ante su cuerpo, me siento amada entre sus brazos.

Sentir a Robin dentro de mí, sentir su olor, su piel, sus besos, me han hecho querer dormir abrazada a él solo una vez más. Pero no puedo.. Sé que no puedo. Me armo de valor y me levanto de la cama. Ato el lazo de mi bata de seda y le miro cruzada de brazos. Esto es lo más difícil que he hecho en toda mi vida.

-Robin, se acabó. Tienes que irte.

Él se levanta y me da un beso en la frente.

-Sabes que puedes ser feliz con Marian, puedes hacerlo.

-No podré ser feliz sin ti. He dejado de existir si no existo para ti. Y toda mi vida, escúchame, Regina, toda mi vida, voy a estar esperándote. Porque nunca, jamás, me olvidaré de ti.

**Boston, USA.**

**Narrador**

-Señor, nuestro enviado tiene algunas fotos que le gustaría ver.

Un hombre trajeado se acerca a un viejo en un bar.

-Es su hombre y ella es...

-Regina Mills.-dice el viejo.-Muy interesante...

-¿Damos el aviso?

-No. A lo mejor es que como ha pasado un año después ella no se acuerda, pero, Gold, tú y yo vamos a hacer que esas dos hermanitas recuerden quién lleva los pantalones en esta ciudad.

-¿Va a hacerlo público?

-No, pero tenemos más opciones, ahora me marcho, mi hija y mi nieto deben estar esperándome.

* * *

**Espero que os haya gustado, espero vuestras reviews!**


	18. The more I see you

**Disclaimer: los personajes ni las canciones me pertenecen.**

**Canción: The more I see you, Michael Bublé.**

* * *

**The more I see you**

**Regina**

_-¿Hermanas?_-leo en alto al ver aparecer a Zelena.

-¿Qué?

-¡Está en todos los periódicos de la ciudad y del mundo! En pocas horas saldrá la noticia en Boston… ¡Estamos totalmente perdidas! El mundo lo sabrá lo que somos y pensará que tú estás en lo más alto porque yo te escogí a dedo.

-Regina…

-¡No me interrumpas! Estoy pensando en cómo arreglar esto…

-Coger el toro, por los cuernos.-sentencia Graham.-Buenos días, señoritas.

Yo le miro sorprendida.

-Muchas veces te lo has planteado, el anunciarlo tú, quiero decir.-la incredulidad en mi rostro crece.-Sí, Regina, sales ahí y lo dices. No es malo que quieras que el negocio se quede en la familia. Es una empresa privada. ¡Tuya! No es el gobierno, no tienes que demostrar que escoges a tus "ministros" por lo buenos que son, tú tomas las decisiones, y tus decisiones son lo importante. No lo que puedan pensar de ellas. ¿O es que te has vuelto blanda, eh Mills?

No sé qué decir. Cuando conocí a Graham sabía que él era así, que me diría las cosas claro y directo, mas llevaba mucho tiempo sin verlo en acción.

-Graham, agradezco tu consejo, y realmente era la opción con más posibilidades en mi cabeza, pero me gustaría poder sopesarlo conmigo misma y con Zelena, que, por si no lo sabías, también se ve afectada.-me acerco a él y levanto una ceja.-Ah, y yo no me vuelvo blanda.

Cojo el teléfono y marco el teléfono de Sidney. Graham tiene razón, es como si me hubiera vuelto blanda y eso es algo que no puedo permitirme.

-Ya pensaba que se había olvidado de mi insignificante existencia.

-Hola, Sidney.

-¿A qué debo el placer de que su majestad la señora Mills me llame a las 4 de la mañana en un día en el que no tengo que trabajar?

-Necesito tires de algunos hilos.

Sidney respira lento. De pronto comienza a reírse.

-No puedo.

-¿Cómo?

-Sé lo que vas a pedirme, pero ayer me lo dejaron muy claro, esto, es una advertencia y si no quieres que se publique algo realmente escandaloso, será mejor que cumplas tu parte del trato.

-¿Mi parte del trato?¿Qué…

-Señora Mills, puede que el hotel sea suyo, pero las ventanas, por muy suyas que sean, dejan pasar la luz. Y ese tal Daniel a quién por lo visto tanta estima le tiene, estaba ayer en su casa, y había alguien en su habitación, con…-noto como si a Sidney se le cortase la voz.

-¿Sidney?

-Con usted.

¡Mierda! Alguien nos vio a Robin y a mí… Necesito guardar la compostura.

-Podía ser cualquiera. Podría…

-Señora Mills, lamentablemente sus negaciones no me sirven de nada. Aquí mismo tengo varias fotografías y, créame, espero que esta persona no sea otro que Robin Hood, porque la tengo en alta estima y no quiero pensar cosas feas y sucias de usted.

-¿Perdón? Sidney, es mi vida privada, y no voy a discutir contigo mi vida privada. Quiero que te enteres de lo que quieren. Necesito saber lo que quieren.

-Por supuesto.

-Ah, y Sidney, deshazte de esas fotos, ¿quieres?

**Sidney**

Oír la voz de Regina Mills… Es el pequeño empujón que necesito. Me levanto de la cama y me voy a la ducha. Mientras me preparo el café, las fotos de Regina con… Arrojo a la pared el vaso que tengo en la mano. ¿Qué hace con ese hombre? ¿Por qué? Yo podría hacerla tan feliz… Me muevo por mi casa, me visto, me pongo mi sombrero y salgo. Las primeras luces del amanecer me saludan al salir.

Me dirijo a la oficina del señor Gold. Él ya está allí, él es la fuente anónima de todos los medios británicos que pensaban que hoy sacarían una exclusiva.

-Ya te echaba en falta.

-Gold.-saludo.

-El perrito de Regina, ¿ya se ha levantado la princesa?-me pregunta sonriente.

-No tiene gracia.

-Cierto, es una reina, o eso piensa ella.-yo levanto una ceja.-¿A qué has venido?

-Qué quieres.

-¿Yo? Nada.

-¿Por qué has hecho esto, entonces?

-Sidney, ¿sabes lo que es un contrato? En un contrato dos personas se ponen de acuerdo para cumplir algo. Ella cumple, yo cumplo. Pero si ese contrato se rompe por uno de los lados, yo no voy a ser tan estúpido como para seguir cumpliendo el mío.

Suspiro, pero sigo con mi actitud amenazante.

-No me mires así. Tú mismo has visto las fotos. Anoche, Robin empotró a Regina contra la pared y se le folló.

Respiro profundo. Cálmate. Solo lo hace para provocarte.

-Sidney, mírame. Anoche, mientras tú dormías solo, en tu cama, él entró en el cuarto de tu jefa.-aparto la vista e intento mantener la calma.-¿Y sabes lo que hizo al entrar? La cogió de la mano, él, la pegó a su cintura, y comenzó a besarla.-no le escuches, concéntrate en lo que Regina te ha pedido, respira.-Robin Hood le arrancó la ropa, él la acarició, la tocó, la tocó por todos los sitios, por sitios que jamás pensaste que Regina Mills podía ser tocada.-el cuerpo de Regina es tan… Inalcanzable y Gold está hablando de ella como una cualquiera. Pero… Pero Gold sabe lo que me gustaría ser yo de quién está hablando. De ella y de mí, pero no deja de repetir el nombre de ese hijo de la gran puta.- Y ella gemía, claro que gemía en los brazos de Robin Hood. ¿Y sabes qué más? Cuando Robin Hood quiso, justo cuando Robin Hood tenía a tu jefa en la cama, desnuda, esperándole, rogándole, suplicándole, él se acercó y metió su…

-¡Basta!-interrumpo, dando un puñetazo en la mesa. El sudor frío me cae por la frente.-¡Basta!

Gold comienza a reírse.

-¿Ves como no soy solo yo el que quiere algo? Mi fuente está dispuesto a darme una valiosísima información si Regina sigue con Robin Hood. Y créeme, a mí me interesa sacar esa información y hundir su imperio. Pero tú quieres lo mismo que mi cliente, queréis a Mills y a Hood a kilómetros de distancia.

-¿Qué tengo que decirle?

-¿Qué quieres decirle?

-Quiero que se separen, para siempre.

-¿Y cómo puede suceder eso?

-Haciendo que se odien.-respondo.

-Tú mismo lo has dicho.

La rabia inunda mis venas, juega con los celos, con el dolor, con el enfado y nada con el odio, con el odio a Gold, a Robin Hood y a mí mismo, por desear a Regina más que a nada en este mundo.

Ojalá pudiera arrancarme el corazón, como en los cuentos, y dárselo, para que hiciera lo que quisiera conmigo, porque tenerme así… Es peor. Me estremezco cuando pienso en lo que me ha dicho Gold, en la preciosidad de Regina en sus brazos. Las fotografías de ellos dos se agravan en mi imaginación, casi parece que veo una cinta sexual. Mi propia mente me está torturando. Yo no puedo vivir así. Nadie puede.

Salgo del edificio como alma que lleva el diablo y marco el número de mi jefa.

-¿Has hablado con él?

-Señora Mills, no va a gustarle lo que voy a decirle.

-Habla.

-Regina Mills tiene que ser para Robin Hood lo que el agua al aceite. Lo que los girasoles al sol. Nunca juntos, nunca, jamás. El aceite se separa del agua y el girasol le da la espalda al sol. Así ha de ser.

**Regina**

Pese a que no me sorprende, estoy al borde del llanto. No porque me tenga que separar de Robin, ya superé esa fase al principio del chantaje, sino por lo idiota que he sido al intentar hacerlo sin herirle. Si su corazón sigue siendo mío, si negamos que no podemos estar juntos, aunque queramos, lo nuestro será una historia a lo Romeo y Julieta, a lo Jack y Rose, trágicas, pero duraderas. Robin tiene que… Él tiene que… Marian y él… No puedo poner en pie la frase ni en mi cabeza, cómo voy a decírselo.

-Señora Mills, la esperan en la sala de conferencias 1.

La voz de esa joven me hace volver a la realidad. Hoy tengo que estudiar las propuestas de todas las sedes que yo puse en la cuerda floja y decidir cuál borrar del mapa. Qué tontería, ya sé cuál voy a quitar. Zelena dice que cómo voy a hacer eso, que tenemos suficiente capital para mantener todas y financiar nuestro nuevo proyecto, que no pasa nada por reducir los beneficios. Los beneficios me dan de comer a mí y a ella, pagan el colegio de Henry, pagan mi estancia en el hotel, pagan el mantenimiento de mi finca y la limpieza de mi apartamento. No puedo reducir los beneficios sin renunciar a una parte de mi vida. Y no me importa en absoluto.

A media compruebo mi móvil, Daniel me ha llamado 5 veces. ¿Por qué no se da cuenta de que Regina Mills es una mujer ocupada? Además mi única preocupación este domingo es Henry. Ayer volví a cancelar nuestra cita y Zelena se va mañana. A la hora de la comida doy mi gran anuncio y finalizo el congreso. Estoy harta. Le pido al recepcionista del hotel que llame al chófer y vaya a buscar a Henry para la hora de comer. Hecho esto, decido devolver la llamada de Daniel.

-Hola, Reg.

-¿No te enseñaron nunca que hay que esperar a que te devuelvan la llamada?

-¡Estaba preocupado!

Sonrío.

-Estoy trabajando.

-¿Un domingo?

-Tengo que clausurar el congreso. Soy la dueña de todo, ¿recuerdas? Siempre hay trabajo. Siempre.

-¿Qué vas a hacer esta tarde, entonces? Y no me digas que tienes que trabajar.

-Zelena y yo vamos a comer con mi hijo. Después le llevaré de nuevo al internado.

-¿Estás libre para cenar?

-Eh…-si le digo que sí, querrá cenar conmigo. Aún no sé si estoy preparada para ver a otro hombre, aunque sea Daniel.

-No te voy a pedir una cita, si es lo que piensas.

Yo me pongo roja y no sé qué responder.

-Ayer en tu hotel gustó mucho mi actuación, así que me pidieron que hoy hiciera una al completo, e incluso me han dicho que puede que me contraten. Si tengo suerte puedo dejar el antro de jubiladas en el que me encontraste.

-¿Y de qué depende que te contraten?

-Me han dicho que la decisión siempre viene de arriba. Así que, señor Mills, le ruego que asista esta noche a la actuación. Sé que le gustó la de anoche.

No le veo, pero por su voz sé que está poniendo esa cara que ponía cuando intentaba que fuera yo quién me acercase para darle un beso.

-La agenda del hotel está muy apretada, no puedo garantizarle actuaciones diarias. Además, anoche solo cantó una canción. ¿Espera que su trabajo sea más sencillo? Aquí viene gente importante, no jubiladas que quieren ver a un atractivo hombre moviéndose por el escenario.

-¿Atractivo?

Noto como mi piel se vuelve roja.

-Reg, venga. No te defraudaré, ni como atractivo cantante ni como atractivo pretendiente.

-Daniel…

-¡Hasta la noche!

Cuelga el teléfono. Yo sonrío. Mi primer amor… Los primeros amores nunca mueren, y menos el nuestro.

-Me gusta verte sonreír.-Zelena ha aparecido en la escena.-¿A qué se debe?-Yo no respondo, no sé si estoy preparada para afirmar que realmente me gusta que Daniel me llame y me haga sonreír como a una niña.-Tengo tres posibles razones, ¿Robin?-yo la miro, desafiante.-¡¿Graham, otra vez?!-niego, con el ceño fruncido.-Entonces…-Yo asiento.-Reggie, si es lo que quieres…

Mi hermana ha visto que se trata de Daniel. Al nombrar a Robin se me ha hecho un nudo en la garganta.

-Zelena, tengo que contarte algo.-Ella me agarra las manos.-He hablado con Sidney, tengo que dejarlo con Robin.

-Eso ya lo has hecho.

-No. Tengo que romperle el corazón.

A mí se me ha roto el mío a decir esa frase. Zelena me mira aterrorizada.

-No sé cómo voy a hacerlo. Yo no puedo hacer eso…

Mi hermana respira profundo. Está pensando.

-No te diría esto si no fuera porque sé qué pasaría si no lo haces. Por tu estúpida sonrisa, Daniel te busca, Daniel quiere estar contigo. Pues eso es lo que tienes que hacer, tienes que decirle a Robin que quieres a Daniel, que fue tu primer amor, que aunque lo que hubo entre los dos significó algo para ti, le prefieres a él, que Daniel es tu amor, y todo lo demás solo ha sido para olvidarle.

-¿Y engañar a Daniel?

-¡No! Sé que quieres a Robin, lo sé. Pero tienes que olvidarle y por la cara que pones cuando hablas con Daniel, él es tu única vía de escape. Deja que te cante, que te bese, que te abrace, que te toque.

Mi hermana tiene razón, como siempre. La abrazo.

-Puedes hacerlo. Puedes hacerlo y lo sabes.

A las doce y media en punto me subo al estrado. Ahora daré el gran anuncio. Y todos me aplaudirán por ello.

-Buenas tardes. Ha sido un placer tenerles aquí estos días, tener a mi equipo reunido y trabajando juntos. Me gustaría agradecerles su esfuerzo, no solo a nivel profesional, también a nivel personal, sé que no es plato de buen gusto trabajar durante el fin de semana. Créanme, lo sé de primera mano.-oigo algunas risas.- Sé que una de las razones para convocarles fue el cierre una de mis, de sus sedes, mas antes de decir cuál es la desafortunada, quiero decirles que no es culpa suya, ni de los más altos cargos ni de los más bajos, simplemente es economía. También quiero que sepan que todos los empleados que hoy no puedan conservar su trabajo, tendrán las puertas abiertas en nuestro nuevo proyecto, y que me sentiría realmente agradecida si deciden quedarse con nosotros. Sin más dilación, sin más preámbulos, comunico que tendremos que prescindir de nuestra sede Noruega.-se forma un acalorado murmullo entre el público.-Por favor, señores…

-¡Esto es un insulto a mi integridad!-exclama el jefe de Noruega.

-Señor, como ya le he dicho, es todo cuestión de economía. Además, no está usted en posiciones de hablar de integridad. Ahora, si me permite, me gustaría seguir con mi anuncio.-Él asiente y me desafía.-Como siempre se dijo, si una puerta se cierra, se abre una ventana. Hoy, aquí, y ante todos ustedes, voy a abrir un ventanal, una oportunidad para posicionarnos a la cabeza de las empresas tecnológicas. Damas y caballeros, les presento el futuro de Mills Enterprise: "_Hologramills_". -Descorro las cortinas y mi nuevo equipo de ingenieros sonríe.-No siendo pioneros en la tecnología, nos adentraremos en ella para ser los primeros, esta vez sí, en ofrecerle el mundo del futuro a los consumidores. No hablo de televisiones, móviles o cámaras, hablo de lo que realmente mueve el mundo: la publicidad. Durante la semana que viene, implantaremos, por primera vez en todo el mundo, publicidad holográfica en las calles de Londres.

Mis empleados ardieron en aplausos. Realmente ha sido un éxito.

**Zelena**

Muevo la pierna nerviosa mientras esperamos a Henry en el vestíbulo del hotel.

-¿Cómo se lo dirás?-le pregunto.

-No lo sé.

-¡Regina!

-Sin rodeos. Henry no suele preguntar mucho por la familia, así que no creo que sea un problema.

Las puertas se abren y veo a un preadolescente curioso andar hacia aquí.

-¡Mamá!-chilla al ver a Regina.

Mi hermana se levanta y le da un abrazo. Ambos hablan, y de pronto el niño me mira. Mira a su madre y me vuelve a mirar. Los dos se acercan, y el niño sigue sin decir nada.

-¿Estáis seguras? No os parecéis en nada…

-Completamente seguras.-respondo.

Henry me da un abrazo. Yo no sé qué hacer.

-Me alegra tener una tía.-me dice.

-Y yo de tener un sobrino.

De pronto, sale corriendo.

-¡Henry! ¿Qué te he dicho de correr por el vestíbulo?

Pero mi sobrino sigue corriendo.

-¡Robin!-le oigo gritar.

-Oh no…-susurra Regina.

Las dos andamos rápido para intentar ver la escena. Vemos como los dos se saludan.

-Mamá, ¿cómo no me dijiste que iba a venir Robin?

-No veo razón por la que sí debería habértelo dicho.

-Porque es Robin, mamá.-le mira.-¿Comerás con nosotros?

-Chico, ver…

-No. Henry, el señor Hood tiene que irse, nosotros tendremos una comida familiar, Zelena, tú y yo.

-Mamá, Robin es como de la familia.

-No.-protesta.

-Venga, Regina, -mi empleado intenta convencerme.- una comida no hará mal, quiero saber un poco de fútbol europeo antes de irme, ¿eh?

Yo asiento, dándole permiso para mentir.

-Señor Hood, lamento decirle que va a tener que buscar otra fuente. Mi hijo, mi hermana y yo tenemos otro acompañante.

-¿Otro acom… el cantante? Oh vamos, Regina…

-Señor Hood, creo que es momento de que mi hijo pase tiempo con él, ahora somos una familia.

-Reg...

-Ya has oído a mi hermana, Robin, lo siento.

Los tres huimos al coche, aun con Henry intentando convencer a su madre.

-Mamá, ¿quién es el cantante? ¿Por qué tengo que pasar tiempo con él?

-Henry, hoy vamos a comer solo los tres, pero quizá dentro de un tiempo, tengas que conocer a alguien.

-¿A un cantante?

-Sí, es cantante, es un viejo amigo con el que me he reencontrado y, bueno, no sabemos qué puede pasar.

-¿Y Robin?

-¿Qué pasa con Robin?

-Quieres a Robin.

Regina está a punto de explotar, no es capaz de explicarle a su hijo la realidad, ni tampoco creo que deba.

-Henry, tu madre ha tomado una decisión y creo que debemos respetarla o al menos darle su tiempo para que nos lo explique, ¿no?

-¿Tú le conoces?-me pregunta. Asiento.-¿Crees que es bueno para mi madre?

-Eso no tengo que decidirlo yo. Ni tú tampoco.

Regina hace oídos sordos a la conversación mientras revisa su móvil.

**Daniel**

Es mi prueba de fuego y la pienso bordar. Me bajo del taxi en la puerta del Cora Mills. Sonrío. No quiero un trabajo, la quiero a ella. Llevo tres días cantándole, haciendo que vea que voy en serio. Hoy daré todo mi repertorio. Llevo un traje negro y he pedido que me pongan un micrófono antiguo, sé que a ella le gustará.

La mayoría de los socios y empleados de Regina decidieron quedarse esta noche, por tanto han organizado una cena con un baile, un baile de Mills Enterprise. Ni siquiera ella lo sabía esta mañana.

Las luces se apagaron y me dieron la entrada. Canté, canté con todo mi corazón. Me deslicé por la pista de baile y ella agarró de la mano al chico que tenía al lado y le sacó a bailar. Imitándola, la mayoría de sus compañeros se movían por la pista de baile. Yo dejo mi voz allí. Muevo el micro, de un lado a otro, juego con mi camisa, chasqueo mis manos. Cuando llevo un par de canciones, me siento, y dejo que la magia nos atrape, cantando algo lento. El piano, las trompetas. Ella baila, ella disfruta, ella brilla, ella reina.

Me acerco hacia mis compañeros, en los instrumentos y me apoyo en la pared, cojo mi sombrero y espero en las sombras a que la música inunde la sala.

**Regina**

Este hombre se ha vuelto loco. Qué espectáculo, el jazz corre por sus venas, y hoy ha decidido desangrarse. A mí también me encanta el jazz. Y verle a él… Es un auténtico artista por el que sentí demasiado y por el que tengo que aprender a sentir de nuevo.

Las trompetas anuncian otra melodía pegadiza. Su sombra se ve al final del escenario. Las trompetas paran y se acerca al hombre del contrabajo. Agarra el micro y comienza a cantar.

_The more I see you,_

_The more I want you._

Recita mientras se mueve por la oscuridad.

_Somehow this feeling_

_Just grows and grows._

_With every sigh I become more mad about you,_

_More lost without you,_

_And so it goes._

_Can you imagine_

_How much I´ll love you_

_The more I see you_

_As years go by?_

Poco a poco, deja al descubierto su figura, dejando que le toque la luz.

_I know the only one for me can only be you._

_My arms won´t free you;_

_My heart won´t try_

De nuevo deja que los instrumentos de viento sean los protagonistas, mientras su canción inunda cada parte de mí. Se coloca en el centro del escenario.

_The more I see you,_

_The more I want you._

Canta, con su esfuerzo, cerrando los ojos, moviendo los pies, agarrando el precioso micro que ha pedido.

_Somehow this feeling_

_Just grows and grows._

_With every sigh I become more mad about you,_

_More lost without you,_

_And so it goes._

De pronto, tras deslizarse a un lado del escenario, me mira, aunque sigue viviendo cada sílaba de la canción, cerrando los ojos.

_Can you imagine_

_How much I´ll love you_

_The more I see you_

_As years go by?_

_I know the only one for me can only be you._

Se aleja y se acerca el micrófono, haciendo un amago de señalarme.

_My arms won´t free you;_

_My heart won´t try_

Vuelve con maestría al centro del escenario.

_The more I see you,_

_The more I want you._

El público aplaude y el saluda. Pide por un descanso y baja para beber agua. En su mirada veo al chico del que me enamoré. En su voz he oído a Christian, a Sam y a todos los galanes con los que salí en el teatro.

-Puedo cantarte todas las canciones que quieras, ¿lo sabes? Puedo bailar contigo, puedo reír contigo, y podemos cantar juntos otra vez.

Yo sonrío. Siento sus manos en mis caderas.

-Estás guapísima, Reg. Me han dicho que esta mañana te has puesto a la cabeza de la lista de Forbes, ¿quieres dejar de ser perfecta?

-Daniel…

-Si me vas a decir que te están mirando todos tus socios, no lo intentes, no pienso soltarte.-levanto una ceja.-Me encantaría besarte.

Noto el rojo de mis mejillas hacerse más intenso. Pone una mano debajo de mi barbilla.

-Sé que el otro día no empezamos con buen pie. Pero, la canción de ayer, la de hoy. Y todo lo que me dijiste… Quiero intentarlo, de verdad, anoche, anoche sentí que podemos.

Él, tan cerca, y yo… No puedo resistirlo, me aproximo y le beso. Fue corto, romántico, fue un sí. Un vamos a intentarlo. Él abre los ojos y me sonríe.

-Daniel, ya te lo he dicho, no voy a perderte otra vez.

-Yo tampoco.

Me abraza. Todos en la sala lo han visto. Daniel vuelve al escenario. Yo me siento al lado de Zelena.

-Vais a ser muy felices.-me dice.

-¿De verdad crees eso?

-¿De qué serviría que pensase otra cosa?

Nos sentamos, yo intento hablar de Daniel, de las cosas que hicimos, de lo que no hicimos, mientras su voz conquista cada milímetro de la sala.

-Regina, necesito hablar contigo.

-Señor Hood, no tengo nada que hablar con usted.

-Yo sí. Por favor.

Zelena niega con la cabeza, pero yo no puedo resistirme. Ahora tengo que mentir, tengo que partirle el corazón. Necesito que me odie. Por su bien, Regina, tiene que odiarme por su propio bien.

-¿A qué juegas?-me pregunta.

-A nada.-su mirada, atónita, se refleja en mis pupilas.-No sé a dónde quieres llegar.

-¡Oh venga, Regina! ¿Y lo de anoche? Sé que dije que sería una despedida, sé que dije que te esperaría, pero no quiero esperar, te quiero, y no sé qué hay detrás, no sé qué pasará si estamos juntos.

-Anoche te dejé muy claro cómo iban a ser las cosas ahora.

-No, Regina.

-Sí.

-¡No puedes dejar de luchar por nosotros por lo que pasó anoche! ¡No voy a dejar de luchar por nosotros!

-Somos una batalla perdida.-le digo.

-Mientras estemos en pie, no hemos perdido nada.

Y respiro hondo. Va a ser ahora, y, al igual que todo lo que he dicho hoy, va a ser sin preámbulos.

-Lo de anoche lo hice porque me dabas pena. Lo de anoche, fue mentira. Todo.-sentencié.- Lo hice porque puede que en alguno de nuestros encuentros sentí algo por ti que no fuera lástima. Pero siempre me has dado lástima.-expliqué seria.- Puede que ayer quisiera que las cosas acabasen bien, no quisiera romper tu estúpido corazón, pero te has confundido. Todo lo que te dije, es mentira. No hay nada detrás de nuestra ruptura. Y tú has cometido un error, le has rogado a Regina Mills. Una vez te dijeron que nunca, que Regina Mills nunca se ablandaría. Y no lo hace. Robin, no-hago una pausa. Tengo que estar preparada para oír el crack de su corazón.- estoy enamorada de ti.-le digo, le estallo en los ojos.-Solo quiero a un hombre, solo he querido a un hombre y solo querré a un hombre, y está allí, en el escenario, cantando. Una vez te dije que soy una reina malvada, que soy la madrastra de Blancanieves. Es la realidad.

-¡Mientes!

-No.

-¡Regina!-me suplica, acercándome a él. Yo me veo reflejada en su mirada. Y busco a la verdadera reina malvada.

-¡No te quiero!¡Nunca te he querido!

Dejo a Robin solo, perdido en mil mentiras. Agarro el teléfono y llamo a Sidney.

-Dile a Gold que está hecho.-le digo, al borde del llanto.

-Señora Mills, ¿está bien?

-Perfectamente.

-Señora Mills, he pensado, que, quizá, sería conveniente que yo me trasladase a Londres, con usted, apuesto a que necesita alguien de confianza para su nuevo proyecto.

Yo sonrío. Al final Sidney va a resultar de más ayuda de la que esperaba.

-Está bien.

-Mañana tomaré el primer vuelo.

* * *

**Espero que os haya gustado.**

**¡Nos leemos pronto!**


	19. Veinte poemas de amor

**Perdón por la tardanza, no he tenido conexión a Internet durante mis vacaciones.**

* * *

**Veinte poemas de amor y una canción desesperada**

_Diez meses después_

**Robin**

Observo a mi hijo dormir, protegiéndolo, acunándolo. Observo sus manitas, sus ojitos, su boquita. Y observo su piel, rosada, pura. Sonrío. ¿No es perfecto? Mi pequeño Roland. Hoy ha sido uno de esos días de padre e hijo. Marian y no yo estamos juntos, porque no la amo. Lo intenté, de veras que lo he intentado, pero no puedo. No puedo sentir una mentira.

Le dejo en la cuna, despidiéndome. Me siento en el porche trasero de mi casa. Vivo tranquilo, sin presiones. Compré una finca, algo alejada de la ciudad y no me arrepiento. Un día leí que un hombre vivía a 110 millas de la sociedad porque era alérgico al drama del resto de personas. No le culpo.

Cada día voy a mi trabajo, escucho miles de tonterías que al final no son más que eso, tonterías. Y agradezco a Dios que me haya dejado este pequeño paraíso al que llamo mi casa, en el que a lo sumo escucho el llanto de mi hijo, el lamento de los lobos y la sonrisa de la luna. Esa luna, esa luna que nos mira desde lo alto, que nos vigila, que nos conoce. Que conoce mi tristeza, mi soledad, mi nostalgia. Y que me escucha leer cada noche los poemas más tristes, los más quejosos, los más amargos. Los más lacrimosos y patéticos. Los más melancólicos.

-Veinte poemas de amor y una canción desesperada.-musito.

Mis más fieles amigos, los versos de Neruda. Agarro el libro y paso las páginas buscando mi señal. Y qué señal es más llamativa que su foto. Regina. Desdoblo el recorte que guardo de la revista en la que fue portada y, sin leer, le recito el último poema de amor.

_Puedo escribir los versos más tristes esta noche._

_Escribir, por ejemplo: «La noche está estrellada,_

_y tiritan, azules, los astros, a lo lejos.»_

_El viento de la noche gira en el cielo y canta._

_Puedo escribir los versos más tristes esta noche._

_Yo la quise, y a veces ella también me quiso._

_En las noches como ésta la tuve entre mis brazos._

_La besé tantas veces bajo el cielo infinito._

_Ella me quiso, a veces yo también la quería._

_Cómo no haber amado sus grandes ojos fijos._

_Puedo escribir los versos más tristes esta noche._

_Pensar que no la tengo. Sentir que la he perdido._

_Oír la noche inmensa, más inmensa sin ella._

_Y el verso cae al alma como al pasto el rocío._

_Qué importa que mi amor no pudiera guardarla._

_La noche está estrellada y ella no está conmigo._

_Eso es todo. A lo lejos alguien canta. A lo lejos._

_Mi alma no se contenta con haberla perdido._

_Como para acercarla mi mirada la busca._

_Mi corazón la busca, y ella no está conmigo._

_La misma noche que hace blanquear los mismos árboles._

_Nosotros, los de entonces, ya no somos los mismos._

_Ya no la quiero, es cierto, pero cuánto la quise._

_Mi voz buscaba el viento para tocar su oído._

_De otro. Será de otro. Como antes de mis besos._

_Su voz, su cuerpo claro. Sus ojos infinitos._

_Ya no la quiero, es cierto, pero tal vez la quiero._

_Es tan corto el amor, y es tan largo el olvido._

_Porque en noches como ésta la tuve entre mis brazos,_

_Mi alma no se contenta con haberla perdido._

_Aunque éste sea el último dolor que ella me causa,_

_y éstos sean los últimos versos que yo le escribo._

-Bonito poema.

De pronto, una voz me sobresalta y el libro cae al suelo.

-Soy yo, tranquilo, solo quería ver a mi nieto, en paz, tranquilo, sin mujeres alrededor.

Guardo apresurado la foto de mi amada y abrazo al hombre que siempre he querido como si fuera mi padre.

-¡Joseph! Entra a ver a ese bichillo, pero no hagas mucho ruido, duerme.

Él asiente.

No quiero molestar, así que permanezco en el porche, ahora de pie, mirando aun a la luna, observándola y pensando, claro que lo estoy pensando, sin en algún rincón del mundo, en algún rincón de la ocupada vida de la señora Mills, ella la mira y se acuerda de mí.

-Hijo, por más que me gustaría, sé que no recitabas esos versos pensando en mi hija.-Joseph me da una palmada en la espalda.

-No, Joseph. No amo a tu hija, ni tampoco quiero hacerlo.

-Es tan corto el amor, y es tan largo el olvido.-recita, parafraseando.-Te has convertido en un lector apasionado, triste y melancólico. No me gusta verte así. No eres el chico que conocí.

-Nunca volveré a serlo.

-¿Es tan corto el amor, y es tan largo el olvido?-repite. Yo aguardo su respuesta.-Es esa mujer, ¿verdad? Tu jefa.-Pregunta, hurgando en mi bolsillo, sacando mi recorte.-Es bonita. Y es millonaria. Y por lo visto muy inteligente. No creo que sea difícil que te guste.

Sonrío.

-No me gusta por eso. No la amo por eso.

-Crees que la amas.

-No. La amo.

-Ella te ha tratado mal, ella te ha abandonado no una, si no dos veces, te ha humillado, te ha engañado y aún así, tú dices que la amas.

Suspiro.

-Siempre diré que la amo.

-Debes intentar ser feliz, hijo. No puedes pasarte la vida aislado del mundo, recitando poesía. Mi nieto no será feliz tampoco con un padre solitario y triste. Su madre también se siente sola y está triste. ¿Crees que eso es justo?

No me gusta el color al que está cambiando esta conversación. Joseph quiere que su hija y yo volvamos a estar juntos, yo pienso que todos sus esfuerzos son inútiles. Y no consigo hacérselo ver.

-Marian me hizo mucho daño. No confío en ella. Y no la quiero. Tampoco es justo cerrarle la puerta al amor, quizá alguien pueda amarla en el futuro.

-Está bien.-Vuelve a mirar a Regina.-Esta mañana he visto esto en el periódico y pensé que querrías saberlo. Aunque supongo que ya lo sabes.

Me da un recorte y veo varias fotos de Regina y Daniel abrazados, de la mano y dándose un beso, pillados infragtis por la calle.

_La reina sin rey se rinde a los encantos de Broadway._

_La famosa empresaria luce un precioso anillo de compromiso por las calles londinenses y nos lo confirma: suenan campanas de boda. Su novio, Daniel, actor de musicales retirado, y ella se casarán en junio. La ceremonia tendrá lugar en París y será una celebración íntima, a la que acudirá solo la familia y amigos más cercanos. _

_¿Quién nos diría que después de su trágica huida a Europa Regina Mills encontraría el amor?_

Arrugo la hoja y la tiro al suelo. Joseph la recoge y la mira.

-Veo que no lo sabías...

Me siento como un idiota. Van a casarse. A casarse. Miro al cielo y la veo, en la luna, en las estrellas. Recuerdo su sonrisa y sus profundos ojos.

-¿Sigues diciendo que la amas?

-Entiendo que desees que tu hija y yo volvamos a estar juntos, de veras que lo entiendo, pero aunque Regina se case, aunque tenga cien hijos, aunque me haga daño, me humille, me rompa en pedazos, aunque Regina me mate, aunque, y voy a decir una barbaridad, aunque olvide a Regina Mills, jamás volveré con tu hija, Joseph. Estoy muy agradecido por todo lo que habéis hecho por mí, por la felicidad que he pasado con vosotros y con tu hija, estoy agradecido por mí y por mi hijo. Pero no volveré con ella.

El abuelo deja escapar un quejido mientras contempla el universo.

-Será mejor que me vaya.

-Joseph, no quiero que te sientas mal por esto, sigo viéndote como un padre, y quiero que veas en mí a un hijo.

-Siempre lo haré, Robin.

**Narrador**

Suena el timbre del apartamento de Marian. Ella está relajada, comiendo helado mientras ve una película.

-¿Papá? ¿Ha pasado algo?

-Hola, cariño. ¿Puedo pasar?

-Cla…Claro.-la mujer está realmente extrañada de que su padre esté en su casa a estas horas de la noche. Normalmente nunca va a su casa, de hecho ella siempre se ha sentido mucho más unida a su madre y cuando va con el niño ella se queda charlando con su madre mientras que el niño juega con su abuelo.

-No te angusties, no pasa nada malo.-le tranquiliza mientras se sienta en el sofá.-Quería enseñarte una cosa.

El hombre le entrega la foto arrugada por Robin. Marian lee el titular y se la devuelve, preguntándose a qué viene todo esto.

-Vengo de contarle esto a Robin.

-¿Por qué?

-Pensé que si él se daba cuenta de que Regina Mills ha rehecho su vida, él dejaría de leer poemas melancólicos a la luz de la luna y volvería contigo.

-Papá, Robin y yo no vamos a volver a estar juntos. Por mucho que yo quiera, por mucho que me gustaría, no nos queremos.

-¿No estás enamorada de él?-preguntó extrañado.

-No. Puede que me diese cuenta demasiado tarde, puede que haya querido engañarme durante mucho tiempo, pero yo no le amo, no le amo como le debería amar. Puede que Robin si estuviera enamorado de mí, pero eso terminó hace tiempo. No le culpo. Pensé que sería feliz con Regina Mills. Desde que no está con ella ya no es el Robin que yo conocía. Ahora solo siento rencor por esa mujer. ¿Quién se cree que es para dejarle así?

-Marian, hija, debo confesarte algo.

El padre se acerca a su hija y agarra sus manos con delicadeza, como si fueran a romperse.

-Siempre pensé que entre vosotros dos, entre Robin y tú, siempre habría un felices para siempre. Y pensaba que si discutíais, siempre era por terceras personas, nunca por vosotros mismos. Y que vosotros estabais enamorados, enamorados totalmente. Enamorados como en las películas, pero no como en las películas de ahora, sino como en las películas antiguas. Enamorados como Rick e Ilsa en Casablanca o Scarlett y Reth en Lo que el viento se llevó. Enamorados.

-Papá…

-Déjame terminar.-le espetó.- Y me propuse quitaros todos los obstáculos, todos, para que no acabaseis como ellos.-Joseph hizo una pausa y sonrió. El terror se veía en los ojos de Marian.- Lo hice por ti, hija, y por mi nieto. Y también por Robin.

-¿Qué hiciste, padre?

-Regina no huyó a Europa dejando atrás a Robin porque tuviera miedo o porque se cansó de él.

Marian respiraba agitadamente.

-Hija, la noche en la que me dijiste que el padre de tu hijo no volvería contigo cuando supo que estabas embarazada fui a ver a un viejo amigo y le pedí un favor. Le pedí que fuera a ver a la señora Mills y le contase lo que pasó con el padre y la madre de Robin. Cuando se lo contó ella, y esto me duele más a mí que a ti, apuntó que nada podría separarles, que eso era el pasado y que eso era su ahora. Así que pasó al plan B.-tragó saliva, respira hondo.-Yo ordené que amenazaran a Regina con delatar a Robin si no se marchaba de su lado. Delatarle por todo lo que pasó aquella noche.

-¡¿Cómo has sido capaz?!-chilla Marian, levantándose, separándose del lado de su padre.- Todo este tiempo… En el que has visto a Robin sin serlo… En el que ha sufrido… En el que ha vivido con el corazón roto en su mano… ¿Cómo consigues dormir por las noches cuando al hombre al que acogiste como tu hijo deambula sin vida por el mundo? ¡¿Cómo?!

-Hija, ya te he dicho que lo hice por vos…

-¡No vengas con el cuento de que lo hiciste por nosotros! Mamá tiene razón, eres egoísta. Me avergüenza ser tu hija. Me avergüenza de veras. Jamás pensé que podías hacer algo como esto. ¡Nunca!

-Pero hija, ¡mírala a ella! ¡Va a casarse! ¿No te das cuenta de que no le quería? He investigado, ese hombre y ella ya estuvieron comprometidos una vez y él tuvo que irse, le obligaron a hacerlo, para que así Regina Mills pudiera casarse con Leopold Blanchard. ¿No crees que le sigue queriendo?

-No puedo saber qué quiere ella. No puedo. Solo pienso en Robin y…

-Entonces piensa en lo duro que podría ser para Robin si sabiendo la verdad, Regina Mills escoge a Daniel.

-Puede que sea duro, pero al menos es lo que ella desea y no lo que tú quieres.

Marian corre a su habitación y se viste. No puede permitir que Robin, el hombre al que más ha querido en su vida, siga sufriendo de esa manera.

**Sidney**

Acompaño a la señora Mills a su reunión de las 4. No me ha pedido que la acompañe porque le agrade mi compañía. Me lo ha pedido porque cuando llevemos diez minutos su teléfono sonará y se excusará para marcharse. Con él. Regina se irá con él. Y yo me quedaré allí. Sin ella. Como siempre.

-Sidney, te noto más callado que de costumbre.-me dice en el coche.

-¿No cree que debería quedarse durante toda la reunión?

Regina levanta una ceja.

-Pensaba que yo era la jefa.

Asiento. Ella pone su mano en mi pierna.

-Oh, Sidney, lo que tengo que hacer es tan urgente e importante, que no puede esperar. ¿Debo contarte lo que es? Bueno, no creo que se lo cuentes a nadie, ¿verdad? Es muy importante que no lo hagas, sobretodo a Daniel, él no puede saberlo.-vuelvo a asentir. Se acerca a mí. Conozco este numerito de mi jefa. Lo hace porque sabe que me molesta, sabe dónde me tiene. Sabe que me tiene dónde quiera y cuando quiera.- Hoy voy a elegir mi lencería para la boda.-susurra en mi oído.- ¿Entiendes por qué no puede esperar?

Suspiro.

-Tengo que pasar toda la tarde en lujosas tiendas, probándome mil conjuntos, buscando el perfecto. El perfecto para mí, el que más le guste a Daniel.

Desde que llegué a Londres la señora Mills se pasa los días jugando a la reina malvada con todos, pero siempre le gusta jugar conmigo. Con el idiota ese de su prometido siempre es la mujer perfecta, siempre sonríe, siempre le agarra del brazo, de la mano, le besa. Él la abraza. La pareja más perfecta que se pueda imaginar. Pero yo sé que Regina quiere algo más. Regina busca algo más. Daniel es como yo, pero la conoció antes. Daniel lo daría todo por ella, sin pedir nada a cambio. Y Regina no lo daría todo por él, solo le gusta verse admirada y agasajada. ¿Lo quiere? ¿O busca desesperadamente volver a quererlo? No lo sé. No conozco tan bien a Regina como para saberlo. Pero sí conozco sus ojos y su forma de actuar. Porque aunque solo sea un mero espectador del escenario de su mirada, he podido apreciar todos los actos del drama de su existencia desde que se casó con Leopold Blanchard. He visto la pena, la soledad, la soberbia, la rabia. Y he visto la felicidad. La real, cuando conoció a su hijo y se paseó por todo Boston con él, y esta: la _fingida_.

-Y por eso, necesito que me cubras de nuevo en la reunión.

A los cinco minutos de saludar a nuestros socios, el móvil de Regina comienza a vibrar. Rápidamente, contesta.

-¡No es posible!-exclama.-Pero… Bueno, tranquilo, iré para allá ahora mismo.-Cuelga.-Caballeros, he de marcharme, lo siento. Les dejo en buenas manos, no duden en tratar con el señor Mirror como si se tratase de mí. Buenas tardes.

Al concluir la reunión, tomo mi teléfono y sorprendido veo una llamada de Gold.

-Sidney Mirror, ya creía que no querías hablar conmigo.

-Estaba trabajando.-respondo.-¿Qué quieres?

-¡Oh! Pensé que podríamos tener antes una conversación banal sobre nuestra situación personal, pero veo que quieres ir al grano. Eso es algo que siempre me ha gustado de usted, señor Mirror.-respiro hondo.-Veo que no contesta, está bien. Le llamo para advertirle sobre Robin Hood.-Un escalofrío me recorre el cuerpo.

-El señor Hood no ha vuelto a ver o a hablar con la señora Mills, creo que no necesito ninguna advertencia.

-¡Claro que no ha vuelto a hablar con ella! Pero lo hará. Mi… socio me ha dicho que retira su oferta. Me ha comunicado hace unas horas que no va a seguir chantajeando a Regina. Y yo me pregunté… ¿y quién mejor que Sidney para que se lo cuente a su jefa?

No sé qué responder.

-Sidney, escúcheme. Usted no quiere que Regina Mills lo sepa, ¿no es cierto? Aunque vaya a casarse, usted y yo sabemos que no le ama lo suficiente. Y cuando se aburra, usted estará ahí, preparado para divertirla cuando su marido ya no lo haga. Si vuelve con Robin, si deja a su prometido para irse con Robin, ambos sabemos que no ocurrirá, que no se aburrirá.

-¿Qué tengo que hacer?

-Matenga alejada a la señora Mills del señor Hood. O haga creer al señor Hood que la señora Mills no quiere acercarse a él. Es tu decisión.

-¿Y si no lo hago?

-Entonces tendré que contarle a su adorada jefa que usted tampoco quería que ella fuera feliz.

Oigo mi propia voz a través del teléfono diciendo que Robin y Regina no pueden estar juntos. Lo oigo nítida y claramente.

**Regina**

Me sorprendo a mí misma al verme en este último conjunto. Es blanco, sencillo. Perfecto. Decidida, saco el móvil y le escribo a Zelena:

-Lo tengo.

-¡Quiero una foto en cuanto llegues a casa!

-No digas tonterías, hasta que no nos veamos en París no pienso enseñártelo.

Salgo de la tienda y noto el móvil vibrando en mis pantalones. Es un número que no tengo guardado.

-Mills.-respondo.

-Regina…

Me quedo paralizada. Cambié mi número de teléfono personal para que él no pudiera localizarme. Localizar a su expareja, sabe que como dueña de la empresa para la que trabaja siempre podrá localizarme.

-Dame una buena razón para no colgarte en los próximos cinco segundos.

-Me sobran 4. Regina, lo sé.

-¿Cómo? Robin, no digas tonterías, es mejor que te cuelgue, estoy muy ocupada.

Guardo el móvil y miro a mi alrededor. Solo espero que nadie haya escuchado nada. Vuelvo a notar como vibra.

-Para.-respondo.

-¿Te pasa algo?

-¡Oh! Perdona, Daniel, antes me ha llamado Zelena y le he colgado, hemos discutido un poco, pero… No tiene importancia, dime.

-¿Nos tomamos un café? Llamé a tu despacho y me dijeron que habías salido.

-Claro, paso por casa dejar unas cosas y te recojo en tu tienda.

Cuando vi por primera vez después de tantos años a Daniel hace tiempo no pensé que las cosas fueran a salir tan bien. Al principio tenía miedo, he de admitir que pese a mi apariencia de mujer fuerte y valiente, siempre he sido un poco cobarde. Soy una diosa fría y sin escrúpulos, sin sentimientos, o eso quiero hacer creer al mundo. Pero respecto al amor… Soy muy cobarde. Y pensé que las cosas con Daniel no serían así de fáciles. En nuestros primeros encuentros me contó que desde que dejó los buenos escenarios siempre quiso montar una tienda de discos. Que había sido estúpido y no había sabido aprovechar todas las ocasiones en las que pudo ganar un Tony y encima había malgastado su dinero en estupideces. Cuando los cimientos de la relación estaban bien asentados, estudié el proyecto y le regalé una tienda de música. A su nombre. Aunque las cosas entre los dos no salieran bien, le debo muchas cosas. Aunque me abandonase, siempre será mi primer amor. Y no es agradable ver a tu primer amor cantando en un local para jubiladas. Además, ahora que las cosas no van a quedarse en un simple reencuentro, intento ayudar a que su hija entre en una buena universidad. Es una buena chica, brillante, y no me gustaría que tuviera que renunciar a sus sueños por las tonterías de su padre.

La llamada de Robin me ha dejado en las nubes. ¿Lo sabe? ¿Qué sabe? No puedo permitirme dudar. Será mejor que lo olvide. Quizá sea una estupidez, quizá esté solo, quizá se sienta solo, quizá, solo me echa de menos y busca que yo le diga la verdadera razón por la que le dejé. Pero no va a encontrarla. No si yo me mantengo tan alejada como he estado durante estos meses.

Bajo del coche y la sonrisa de Daniel me besa los labios. Eso es todo lo que tiene que ocupar mi mente. Daniel. Daniel y nuestra boda. No puedo estropearlo todo ahora. No puedo dejar que Robin vaya a la cárcel ahora.

* * *

**Sé que las cosas parece que están complicadas, pero sería demasiado fácil y aburrido que Regina y Robin estuvieran juntos todo el rato.**

**¡Espero las reviews!**


	20. El Danubio Azul

**Bueno por lo que he leído de las reviews, Daniel no os encanta jajaja no os preocupéis, lo he tenido en cuenta.**

**En este capítulo no hay una canción como tal, es solo instrumental, os recomiendo que la escuchéis, aunque quizá es más larga de lo que se tarda en leer. **

**Y también hay otra pequeña novedad, es un guiño, una tontería no afecta a la historia. Salen dos personajes nuevos, son circunstanciales, son el Presidente y la Primera Dama de USA, que en lugar de tomar los reales, he cogido los de Scandal, la serie de ABC. No he podido evitar que sean ellos.**

**Otra cosa, ya lo último, la primera parte es rated M, así que si no queréis, bajad un poco.**

**Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen.**

* * *

**El Danubio Azul**

**Regina**

Los labios de Robin y los míos permanecen separados por unos cuantos milímetros que se reducen al hablar. Siento su respiración sobre mí y un escalofrío me recorre el cuerpo.

-Bésame.-me pide.-Bésame y te prometo que mañana podré venir a besarte otra vez. Y pasado mañana. Y al otro. Pueden que hayan cortado muchas flores, pero míranos, no han detenido la primavera.

-¿A qué viene eso?

-Un viejo poeta ha estado conmigo durante el invierno.

Me fundo en sus labios. Noto su sonrisa y él se recrea en la mía. Para y me mira.

-Eres perfecta…

Me sonrojo.

-Bésame antes de que me arrepienta de haberte dejado pasar.

Baja sus manos por mis caderas, espera mi aprobación, y yo entremezclo mis manos en su pelo. Asiento débilmente con la cabeza. Su beso es apasionado y sensual. Mi lengua y la suya comienzan la guerra. Me muerde el labio y sube levemente mi camisa. Busca mi aprobación en cada paso que da. Yo no estoy segura de lo que hago, ¡me caso en dos semanas! Pero me dejo llevar. Y dejo de pensar.

Desabrocho los botones de su camisa, con impaciencia y descubro su musculado torso. Lo acaricio y lo miro, cierro los ojos y dejo que siga la batalla en nuestras bocas. Tira su camisa al suelo, justo encima de donde está la mía. Despacio, introduce su mano en mis braguitas. Deja de besarme para sonreír al notar lo mojada que estoy.

-No sabes cuánto te he echado de menos.-me dice, mientras comienza a recorrerme con sus dedos.

Dejo escapar algunos gemidos mientras me besa el cuello. Yo también le he echado de menos. Frota su pulgar contra mi clítoris y no puedo reprimirme más.

-¡Robin!

Me quita el sujetador y su lengua juega con mis pezones. Yo dejo las menos sobre su cabeza. Poco a poco comienza a besar mi barriga, bajando lentamente hasta llegar a mi ropa interior.

-Quiero probarte.-susurra.

Yo me muerdo el labio. Sus manos no dejan de moverse, solo ha parado para dejarme completamente desnuda a su merced. Noto su aliento sobre mí. Sin querer anticiparse, abre mis piernas y me da un beso. Sus dedos siguen frotándose contra mí y ahora se une su lengua. Gimo sin poder parar.

-Regina, sabes tan bien.

Estoy a punto de correrme. Él lo nota y sonríe. Sus dedos están dentro de mí y su lengua no se separa de mi sexo. Llego al orgasmo y sube para besarme. Me besa, pero se queda quieto, esperando una orden. Esperando la bandera verde. Yo sigo ansiosa de él. Noto el gran bulto en sus boxers, que aún siguen puestos.

-Estás vestido.-le digo.

-¿Quieres que me lo quite? ¿Para qué, Regina?-pregunta. Sus manos acarician mis pechos. Robin siente el fuego y el deseo en mis ojos, yo lo veo en los suyos. Agarro su cuello y acerco su oreja a mi boca.

-Quiero que me folles.-le susurro.-Te necesito dentro de mí.

Él sonríe de nuevo y se quita los calzoncillos, se pone el condón y vuelve a besarme.

Le noto entrando en mí. Al principio va despacio, sin apresurarse. Deja escapar un gemido. Decido que estoy harta de que él lleve la voz cantante y consigo ponerme encima. Me muevo, cada vez más rápido, arriba y abajo, sobre él. Los dos gemimos.

-¡Regina!

Le araño.

Estoy cerca, muy cerca.

-¡Más rápido!-chilla.

Él también está cerca.

Llegamos al orgasmo. Con cuidado, me tumbo a su lado.

-Oh dios, Regina, eso ha sido lo más fantástico…

-No hace falta que digas nada.

Le abrazo.

_Dos días antes_

**Regina**

La llamada de Robin es demasiado misteriosa. Me recuesto en mi cama, mirando de reojo el móvil.

-¿Todo bien? No llevas tu mirada de costumbre.-me dice Daniel, tumbándose conmigo.

No sé si quiero decírselo. Si es real que Robin lo sabe todo, Robin luchará por mí. Luchará por nosotros. Y su lucha no será una batalla fácil de ganar. De hecho jamás podré vencerla si no tengo nada que perder.

-Reggie, vamos, sea lo que sea, no puede ser tan grave. ¿Es por la inauguración? ¿Va todo bien?

Asiento.

-Daniel si… Si alguien con quien no puedes hablar te llama para decirte que no pasa nada si hablas con esa persona, pero tú no estás seguro de que no pase nada realmente y has hecho muchas cosas para que esa persona no esté en tu vida, en una vida en la que ya esa persona no encaja, ¿qué harías?

Hace una mueca y me abraza, acariciándome la cabeza.

-Bueno, quizá le dejaría explicarse, comprobaría que no pasa nada y cuando estuviera seguro vería si quiero buscar que encaje de nuevo.

-Pero, ¿y si sabes que tienes que romper algo para que eso encaje?

-Entonces haría lo que me dijese mi corazón.

-¿Sin importar el resto?

-Ya fallé una vez, ya aparté una vez a mi corazón y me equivoqué. No voy lo haría de nuevo.-me da un beso en la cabeza.-Espero que duermas mejor ahora.

No. No voy a dormir mejor. Daniel es bueno conmigo. Daniel me quiere. Daniel me comprende, me habla y me mima como siempre he querido. Aunque puede que no sea el mejor amante del mundo, pero nos entendemos.

Puede que lleve toda la noche mirando al infinito abrazada a él o me haya dormido. No lo sé. De repente noto mi móvil vibrando. Es Robin. Otra vez. Me apresuro para cogerlo y salgo de la habitación.

-¿Sabes la hora que es?

-Las tres de la madrugada.

-¿Por qué me llamas?

-Acabo de llegar a Londres. ¿Tienes una habitación para mí en el Cora Mills?

-Robin, no…

-No. No me voy a ir hasta que no me dejes explicarme.

-Robin, ¡voy a casarme!

-Eso no cambia el hecho de que estoy enamorado de ti.

Mi corazón late fuertemente bajo mi pecho. No sé qué responder. Tengo miedo de todo lo que pueda salir de mi boca en estos momentos. Oigo ruidos en la suite.

-Tengo que colgar, adiós.

Entro de nuevo en mi cuarto y Daniel sonríe.

-Me desperté y no estabas, ¿puedo empezar ya a preocuparme?

-No, es… ha sido… es una llamada de Boston. Un pequeño incidente.-miento. Me molesta tener que mentirle. No me molesta el hecho de mentir, lo hago constantemente, sin pudor, pero no a él.

-Ya…-sabe que no es cierto. Es como si me leyese la mente.-Si dices que todo va bien, que así sea entonces.

-Debería dormirme ya, no puedo ser la anfitriona perfecta si tengo ojeras.

Él sonríe, me da un beso en la mejilla y vuelve a tumbarse en la cama. Me abrazo a él y cierro los ojos. Pienso en Robin, en cada segundo que nos regalamos. Nunca tuvimos un final feliz, pero fuimos felices cada minuto que estuvimos juntos. Oh, qué estúpida soy, parafraseando _Lo que el viento se llevó_. ¿Es mi destino igual que el de Scarlett O'Hara? Suspiro.

Ya son las seis y media de la tarde. Miro el vestido, que yace en mi cama, esperando a que esté peinada y maquillada. Esta noche voy a conocer a la mayoría de los grandes líderes mundiales. He conseguido caerle bien al Primer Ministro británico, dice que soy una gran mujer de negocios, que tengo una mente brillante y que, de no ser americana, debería comenzar mi carrera en la política inglesa. Lo que más ilusión me puede llegar a hacer es conocer al presidente de Estados Unidos. Y a la primera dama. Me hace tanta gracia que sea él el presidente cuando ella fue la primera de su clase en Yale. Quito la sonrisa de mi cara. No creo que quiera conocerme, para qué.

Daniel y yo bajamos de la limusina, expectantes, mientras los fotógrafos no dejan de repetir mi nombre, todo por una sonrisa de la mujer de moda. Luzco un precioso Alexander McQueen negro, largo, palabra de honor. Mmm cómo me gusta sentirme mimada. Y elegante, y sexy.

Saludamos a gran parte de los asistentes, conozco a mucha más gente de la que yo esperaba. Hay tantos embajadores, ministros, presidentes… Empresarios de éxito. Famosos, celebrities, al fin y al cabo.

-Regina, es impresionante.

-¿El qué?-pregunto, deseando que me diga que yo estaba impresionante.

-La fiesta, ¡mira cuánta gente importante! ¿Ese es el príncipe Harry?

Me giro y finjo una sonrisa. Es como si no reconociese a Daniel, ¿es tanta la obsesión por destacar que hoy ni siquiera se ha fijado en mí? Me excuso, necesito estar un momento a solas. Dirijo mis pasos a una de las terrazas y antes de llegar noto mi teléfono vibrando. No sé para qué lo traje. Es él. Es Robin.

-Te he dicho que no puedo hablar contigo.

-¿Dónde estás? El Cora Mills está desierto sin ti.

-Estoy en…

-¡Eh! Te acabo de ver por la tele, vaya, en el cumpleaños del Primer Ministro, Regina, oh…

-¿Qué?

-Estás absolutamente preciosa.

Me sonrojo. Y sonrío.

-Robin…

-Regina, no puedo ser el primero que te lo dice esta noche. Y ya lo sé, tampoco dices que deba ser el que te lo diga, pero… mírate, estás perfecta. Déjame hablar contigo, por favor.

Suspiro. El aire inunda mis pulmones. Mi corazón me golpea velozmente en el pecho.

-No.

Cuelgo y miro el horizonte. Las estrellas. Cojo el móvil y busco en la galería las fotos de mis noches en el Rabbit Hole con Zelena, Graham, Will y Robin. Míranos, somos como adolescentes de fiesta. De repente, aparece una de Robin y yo abrazándonos. ¿Me arrepiento de haberle dicho que no? Con toda la fuerza de mi corazón. ¿Significará eso que no volvamos a vernos? Me muerdo el labio. Robin no dejará de luchar por mí. Si realmente sabe la verdad, Robin aparecerá más temprano que tarde.

De pronto unos tacones se acercan rápidamente. Oigo los quejidos de una mujer y veo una sombra derrumbándose. Sentándose en el suelo, totalmente destrozada. ¿Me acerco? No sé escuchar, no sé qué decir. Pero su llanto me está matando.

-¿Está usted bien?-le pregunto, ofreciendo mi mano.

Se da cuenta de mi presencia y se seca las lágrimas, queriéndolas ocultar.

-Sí, es una tontería, no… no tiene que preocuparse, no, no es nada.

Levanta la cabeza. Oh dios mío. Me quedo totalmente congelada. Sus ojos azules me deslumbran.

-La Primera Dama…

Ella sonríe, secándose las últimas lágrimas. Se levanta.

-La misma.

-Señora Grant, no… No tiene por qué fingir, no hay nadie más, es mejor que me vaya, no…

-No.-me dice.-Creo que preferiría no estar sola, no puedo seguir bebiendo sola. ¿Usted es…?

-Oh, perdón, soy Regina Mills. Soy…

-Ya sé quién es usted. Un auténtico placer, señora Mills.

Nos sentamos en la terraza y veo cómo se acaba de un trago el vaso que tiene en las manos. Las dos permanecemos en silencio, lidiando con nuestros problemas. Ella mira el cristal vacío. ¿Qué será lo que hace que la Primera Dama se emborrache de esa manera? No, Regina, no es de tu incumbencia, limítate a pensar qué diantres vas a hacer si Robin decide aparecer.

-Señora Mills, parece usted muy contenta, aunque algo confusa.

-Llámeme Regina.

-Bueno, pues Regina, permíteme que nos tuteemos, pareces muy contenta.

-He tenido momentos mejores.

-¿Sabes? Me gustaría saber cuál es el motivo de su sonrisa. Para olvidarme de lo que me ha hecho beber esto toda la noche.- indica, señalando el vaso.-Además me cuentan que va a casarse. Entiendo que estés confusa, pero, no pareces que sea miedo. Las mujeres como nosotras no puede permitirse tener miedo.

No sé por qué. Quizá sea el brillo en sus ojos o la cantidad de alcohol que lleva encima, me hace contarle todo a la Primera Dama.

-El amor… Regina, aférrate al amor.-sentencia.-Hazlo por quienes no podemos, no podremos, ni hemos podido.

-Mellie, ¿insinúas que…

-¿Que el Presidente de los Estados Unidos de América no ama a su mujer? Eso es una declaración muy dura, ¿no crees? Aunque, es igual de duro que ver a la Primera Dama completamente borracha en el cumpleaños del Primer Ministro Británico, incluso sabiendo que las damas nunca se emborrachan. Así que, señora Mills, no, no la ama.-Se ríe.-Y si estoy aquí, ahora, así, contigo, es porque acabo de escuchar a mi marido tener sexo telefónico con su amante. ¿No es apasionante?

No sé qué contestar.

-Así que, Regina, hazlo por mí. Lucha, lucha por tu amor, lucha la batalla que yo perdí hace años.-sentencia.-Sé valiente. Sé lo valiente que yo no soy capaz de ser.

Oigo unas voces que llaman a Mellie Grant. Es el Presidente.

-¡Fitz! ¿Quires unirte a nuestra fiesta?

-Mellie, querida, ¿te encuentras bien? Será mejor que nos vayamos.

-¡Oh! Con lo bien que estoy charlando con mi nueva amiga Regina Mills.

Él me mira y me enseña una media sonrisa, volviéndose a centrar en su mujer.

-Señora Mills, en otro momento estaré encantado de presentarme y tener una conversación con usted, pero en estos momentos, mi prioridad es recuperar la salud de mi esposa. Quisiera disculparme en su nombr…

-No se disculpe, señor Presidente. Su esposa es una mujer increíble y he disfrutado de nuestra conversación. Tiene usted mucha suerte.

-Sí…-responde mirándola.-Supongo que tengo suerte.

Yo me quedo allí mientras el matrimonio que hasta ahora pensaba que era perfecto se aleja con el corazón roto. Y pienso en lo que me ha dicho. ¿Aferrarme al amor? ¿Y Daniel? Será mejor que vaya dentro, Daniel tiene que estar buscándome como un loco.

-Daniel, he vuelto.

-¿Te habías marchado?-me pregunta, retirándose un poco de su conversación con el embajador de Francia.

Yo no respondo. Paseo por el salón, teniendo conversaciones vacías, con matrimonios de los que antes no dudaba tanto, pero de los que ahora dudo. ¿Habrá alguno real? Miro de lejos a Daniel. Las parejas comienzan a bailar y el ministro de economía me saca a la pista. Es un señor canoso, rechoncho, muy inglés. Su conversación sobre cómo he roto el concepto de la publicidad hace que la pieza sea eterna.

Tras varias parejas, consigo bailar con Daniel.

-¿Qué tal? A penas te he visto esta noche.

-Lo sé, estás demasiado ocupado, creo que voy a ponerme celosa.

-No digas tonterías.

Acaba y me pide que nos marchemos. En ese momento, noto que me agarran del brazo.

-Regina Mills, ¡no sabía que seguías en la fiesta!

Mellie Grant me abraza. Viéndola a la luz, lo confirmo, es mucho más guapa de lo que podía esperar. Luce un precioso vestido rojo y guarda la elegancia digna de su posición. Un auténtico modelo a seguir.

-Sí, bueno, mi prometido me ha pedido justo ahora que nos vayamos.

-¡Oh! No digas bobadas, mi marido tiene muchas ganas de conocerte. Dile que te irás más tarde, ¡por favor!

Parece Zelena. Me cae bien. Me acerco a Daniel y le explico que nuestro Presidente quiere conocerme. Él me ruega pero enseguida se rinde, me da un beso en la mejilla y se marcha.

Tras una estúpida conversación con Fitzgerald Grant, al que por cierto ahora odio por lo que le ha hecho a una mujer como la que tiene, oigo que empieza mi pieza clásica favorita, el Danubio Azul.

La orquesta comienza, tímidamente, con las notas de Strauss y mi nueva amiga me señala la puerta. ¡Robin! Trajeado, sí, con un precioso traje negro, y una sonrisa, extiende su mano para sacarme a bailar. Sonrío y miro a Mellie. Ella me sonríe y me pide con la mirada que le acepte. Yo agarro su mano y él la besa. Un escalofrío recorre mi cuerpo al notar sus labios sobre mí otra vez.

El vals se hace cada vez más irresistible y romántico y mis pies se mueven, conmigo agarrada a mi acompañante.

-No sabía que superas bailar vals.

-Algún día te darás cuenta de que no lo sabes todo.

Me apoyo en su hombro y nos movemos por toda la sala. La melodía de Strauss inunda mis oídos.

-¿No es maravilloso?-me pregunta.

-¿El qué?

-Tú, y yo, y tu pieza favorita.

-¿Cómo sabías que…

-Regina, no preguntes, solo lo sé. Esta y el vals del Lago de los Cisnes.

Yo le miro confundida. Pronto la canción se termina y es ese vals el que empieza.

-¡Oh!

Baila, sin cansarse, conmigo, yo no puedo apartar la vista de sus ojos, de ese mar azul que me mira con tanto amor. Amor, eso es lo que realmente veo, amor. Y lo que se refleja, amor. Yo no puedo dejar de dar vueltas, pensando en cómo ha sido capaz de venir hasta aquí para esto. Cómo se ha arriesgado a que estuviera Daniel. Cómo ha cruzado medio mundo solo para estar aquí, conmigo. Su olor…

-Te lo dije antes, pero… Estás preciosa. Estás prefecta. Eres perfecta.-me ruborizo.

Noto miles de mariposas revoloteando dentro de mí. Sus ojos… Me pierdo en ellos, me fundo en ellos, me regocijo en ellos.

-Regina, sobre lo de antes…-asiento y le miro a los ojos. Él vuelve a susurrar en mi oreja.-Sé que te amenzaron. Sé que sabes lo de mis padres. Sé que fue el abuelo de mi hijo. Lo sé.-hace una pausa y recoge una lágrima de mi rostro.-Y sé que me quieres. Y ya nada podrá separarnos.

-Robin…

La música para y aplaudimos a los músicos.

-Déjame acompañarte a tu hotel.


End file.
